Learning to Love
by Tevrah
Summary: Van and Hitomi have never seen each others faces until their wedding day. With a war coming will they learn to love? (AU) (The whole summary is sort of long so I put the rest of it in the story.) Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. A last request

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Escaflowne.

**Summary**:  (AU) The Great War happened, but Hitomi wasn't a part of it.  They won the war another way.  Van and Hitomi have never met, and Hitomi isn't from the Mystic Moon.  She was born on Geia.  Van still met the rest of the gang during the Great War, though.  Millerna and Dryden were married before the war ever begun.  They have a 5-year-old son named Aston and a 2-year-old daughter name Christina.  They are wealthy merchants, and Millerna is a doctor.  Eries is the Queen, not Millerna.  Allen and Eries are married, so that makes Allen the King of Asturia.  Celena was never Dilandau, and she and Gaddis married as well.  They are expecting a baby.  Van's father died when Van was 7-years-old.  Folken is the same story as before.  Varie, Van's mother, was alive during the Great War.  Balgus is still alive, as well.  Van completed the slaying of the dragon and was king of Fanelia during the Great War.  Now Van is 17, as is Hitomi.

"LEARNING TO LOVE"

-Prologue part 1

A tan hand put a handkerchief into a bowl of water and soaked it.  A second later, the hand brought it back up and wringed out the excess water.  The handkerchief was placed upon a tan forehead and slid down a face, wiping the sweat from it.

Varie Fanel was lying on her deathbed taking in ragged breaths.  Her son, Van Fanel, sat beside her, wiping the sweat from her face.  Every time that she would take in a breath, he feared it would be her last.  Balgus was on the other side of the great Queen's bed trying to comfort Van.  They knew she was going to die.  Everyone did.  

"My son," Varie said weakly, bringing up her hand to touch Van's face, "I must go now."

Van touched his mother's hand with his own.  "Please don't leave me, Mother."

Varie smiled despite her condition.  "I must, my son."

A tear rolled down Van's face.  Varie wiped it away.

"Please, do not cry for me, my son," Varie said, trying to comfort him.  "I fear that I cannot leave without asking you for a last request."

"Of course," Van said quickly, afraid that she might slip away from him and be gone forever.  "Anything you want, Mother, I will do."

"I ask that you marry the girl with emerald eyes," Varie requested.

Van could only say, "Who mother?"

"The girl with emerald eyes; the princess of sight.  Marry her, my son." Varie said.  

Van nodded, determined to grant his mother anything that she wanted before she left him.

Varie then turned to Balgus and reached out her hand to him.  Balgus took it.  "Teach them, Balgus.  Teach them."

"I will, my lady.  I will," Balgus promised her.

Varie turned back to Van.  "Love her, my son."  She was getting weaker.

Van gritted his teeth, so not to cry.  "I will, Mother.  I will."

With that, Varie turned toward the heavens and closed her eyes for her eternal sleep.


	2. A wedding

"LEARNING TO LOVE"

-Prologue part 2

Emerald eyes shown beneath a dark and worn cloak.  They looked around at the landscape around them.  There wasn't a soul in sight.  The streets that were usually filled with children's laughter and with people bustling about, going on with their own lives was now empty and bare.  It looked forlorn and cold.  

Hitomi Kanzaki rode upon a black horse.  She had been riding this same horse for a week now.  The reason she was riding was that the Lady Varie had made a last request of her on her deathbed, and the emerald-eyed girl was determined to fulfill the past queen's wishes, even if it meant that she would be unhappy.  Four years ago, the great woman, Queen Varie, had come into Hitomi's life and somehow implanted herself in the young girls heart forever.

Flashback

Hitomi was sitting on her favorite rock enjoying the sunrise for the first time in a long time.  She loved how the colors always seemed to brighten her day.  That's when she heard the hoof beats behind her on the secret path.  No one knew of that path except she and her brother.  She knew that her brother wouldn't be up yet, so she went to investigate.  She hid herself in the trees.  That way she would have a good look at the passers, but they couldn't see her.  When the travelers passed by her hiding place, Hitomi got a good look at them.  One of the riders was a woman.  She had long flowing hair that reached down to her knees.  She had beautiful brown eyes.  She sat upon a white horse as if she were born to ride.  She had on a beautiful black dress that was covered by a brown cloak.  Hitomi felt a great power coming from the woman.  Beside the woman was a tall man that looked about a half a head taller than the brown-eyed woman.  He rode a brown horse that had a nipped ear.  He wore armor and had a sword tied onto his hip.  He had a stone face, but when Hitomi looked into his gray eyes, she saw loyalty, trust, and gentleness.  Hitomi watched the two with interest.  Something propelled her to want to meet the mysterious people.  As if the woman had read her mind, she stopped her horse and turned to look around the lined path.

"Milady," the man asked, his hand going to his hip, "what is it?"

"We have company, Balgus," the woman said calmly.  She continued looking around some more until her eyes landed on the spot where Hitomi lay watching.  Varie smiled.  "Come out, child," she said gently, "we will not hurt you."

Unconsciously, Hitomi jumped from the tree that Hitomi was stationed in.  She was wearing tan breeches and a loose green shirt, so when she landed, she barely made a sound.  Her fixed up hair didn't move.  She walked over to Varie and bowed.

Varie's smile widened, "Dear child," she said humorously, "I am the one that should be bowing to you.  You are going to be a great leader."

Hitomi looked up with a start.  How did this woman know that would come to pass?  Was she a fortuneteller of some sort?  Hitomi knew that couldn't be possible.  Fortunetellers, Draconians, and unfortunately seers were feared and labeled as outcasts.  She remembered that the man had called her 'milady.'  Therefore, Hitomi had no business talking to this woman.  If this woman found out what Hitomi was, then she would run into the nearest town screaming her head off.  The next thing you knew, people would be scouring the woods looking for Hitomi's village in order to burn it to the ground.

The woman chuckled.  Hitomi looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I know who you are, Hitomi Iris Kanzaki, Princess of Ronise, keeper of sight," the woman said as if it were of no matter to her.  "And I am not going to run into the nearest town proclaiming that there are demons chasing after me."

Hitomi gasped.  Surely this woman must know some magic; she could read Hitomi's mind.

The woman chuckled.  "You did not have to voice a thing.  You were sending out broad signals."

The woman got off her horse and came next to Hitomi.  Hitomi couldn't look her in the eye.  The woman gently captured her chin with her forefinger and guided Hitomi's face until she was looking straight into the strange woman's eyes.

The woman's face sobered as she looked into Hitomi's eyes and saw a childhood of discrimination and hatefulness directed toward her.  She said, "I know what it is like to be an outcast among people as well."

Hitomi couldn't understand how a woman like this with such grace and beauty could be considered an outcast.

The woman continued, "My name is Varie."  She pointed to the man still on his horse.  "This is Balgus, my most trusted man."  The man nodded his head to Hitomi and smiled.

"My name is-" Hitomi began but stopped herself.  She smiled.  "Well, you already know my name."

"That I do," the woman named Varie said, also smiling.

"Forgive me My Lady," Hitomi said, "but how do you know my name?"

Varie sobered.  She touched Hitomi's cheek.  "My child, you are special.  Your destiny is one that will save many lives."

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked in a hushed whisper.  She was frightened by the sadness in the kind woman's voice.

Varie raised her hand and touched Hitomi's forehead.  As she did, Hitomi was thrown into a vision.

Vision 

It started out that Hitomi was standing in a completely white room.  Her hair, which was usually put up, was now flowing down her back.  She was dressed in a white dress that matched the room and flowed to the floor.  Her fingernails were even white.  Hitomi looked at her surroundings.  Where was she?  Then, directly in front of her, appeared a red rose.  She looked at it, as if she had never seen it before.  Slowly, she made her way to the rose and gently picked it up.  When she did, she pricked her finger on a thorn.  She dropped the rose and clutched the wounded finger close to her chest.  A strong wind began to blow.  As the rose fell the ground, the wind blew even harder.  The rose petals were blow apart and the rose disappeared completely.  Then the whole room turned red, as did Hitomi's wardrobe.  Then the scenery changed.  Hitomi was in a circle and she was surrounded by fire.  Then the fire parted and a black figure came through and walked up to Hitomi.  As he got to her he placed his hand and touched Hitomi's forehead as Varie had done.  When the man took his hand away, he disappeared and the fire consumed her.  Hitomi screamed.

End Vision 

As Hitomi screamed, Varie let her hand fall to her side once again.  Hitomi fell to the ground.  Balgus got off his horse and walked over to where Hitomi was on the ground and picked her up.  Varie got back on her horse and Balgus followed suit with Hitomi still in his arms.  They took Hitomi to the rock that she had been sitting on only moments before.  Balgus and Varie got off their horses and Balgus laid Hitomi on the surface gently.  Varie kneeled down beside where Hitomi lay and whispered for only her ears to hear.

"My child, when the time comes for my eternal sleep, I ask only one thing from you.  I ask that you grant my last request and save our world from the terrors of darkness.  Please do not let angels cry.  Remember my words."

Varie got up and saddled her horse once more.  Hitomi's eyes weren't open, but she heard every word that was spoken to her.  And remember them she would.

As the two riders emerged from the forest, Balgus asked, "Is it finished, Milady?"

"Not yet, Balgus," Varie replied quietly, "but it will be.  It will be."

End Flashback 

Now Hitomi was traveling to the far end of a quiet city to grant the woman's last request.  Hitomi clutched the letter in her hand.  Balgus had arrived four days ago to her village and had given her the letter from Lady Varie.  He told her that the woman was no longer living.  Hitomi had cried.  She didn't know why.  She just did.  That's when she had read the letter.  It involved her last request of Hitomi.  Apparently, she had asked Balgus to write it before she died.  She wanted Hitomi to marry her son.  Hitomi had agreed.

The little riding party of two reached the castle.  It began to rain.  Hitomi was ushered inside.  When she got there, some ladies took Hitomi to a room to get dressed.  The wedding was to take place immediately.  Hitomi noticed that one of the ladies was a cat-girl.  Hitomi kept silent the whole time that they were bustling about.

When the ladies were finished with her, Hitomi was dressed in a simple white dress that covered her feet.  Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head and a veil covered her face.  Hitomi was quickly taken to the throne room where a little ceremony was to take place.  When they got there, Hitomi was then taken to a man with black hair who was wearing a white suit as well that had the crest of Fanelia across the chest.  He was standing in front of a little old man.  Balgus was standing beside him.  The man with black hair tried to smile at Hitomi when he took her hand and they turned toward the bishop, who was beginning the service.

When it came time to say the 'I do's,' both Hitomi and the King let it come out in whispers.  Their voices wouldn't get any louder.  They slipped the rings on one another's fingers.  When the service ended, and it came time to kiss the bride, Van didn't know what to do.  So he lifted the veil and was met by green eyes.  He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.  Then he stood up and brought Hitomi with him.  

The few people that had attended the service came to the couple to pay them their respects.  The cat-girl Hitomi had noticed earlier went over to the King and hugged him tightly.  He hugged her back just as much.  Then the cat-girl came over to Hitomi and hugged her as well.  When she pulled back, she smiled at Hitomi and said, "We'll talk sometime soon."  Hitomi managed a halfway smile in return.  

Then Balgus went over to Van and shook his hand.  Next, he went to Hitomi.  Hitomi hugged him tightly.  When they pulled back, Balgus said to her, "It will be all right."  She only nodded her head.

When everyone had done something similar to that, Van then led Hitomi to a room.  When he opened the door, Hitomi froze.  There was only one bed.  She bit her lip.  Van followed her line of sight and understood why she had gotten stiff.  He put a hand on her shoulder.  She turned to him.

"I have a separate room," he told her.

Hitomi only managed to nod her head mutely.  Van didn't know what else to do, so he quietly bowed and left the room.  Hitomi just stared at the door for a moment before she went to lie down in her new bed.  She was instantly asleep.  And that's how the maids found her in the morning. 


	3. One Year Later

"LEARNING TO LOVE"

-One Year Later…

Hitomi stood upon the roof and watched as the sun rose into the sky.  She was thinking of her home again.  She remembered on her last day there, she watched the sun come up and didn't have a clue that in a few days from that time, she would become the Queen of Fanelia.  That thought made her even sadder.  It had been one year since her wedding and she still didn't know one thing about her so-called husband.  They had never seen one another, talked to one another, or touched one another.  They ate at different times, they walked down different paths, they both talked with Merle, but Hitomi doubted that they had anything other than that in common.  But how would she know?

The wind blew and Hitomi wrapped her throw-blanket around her arms tighter to get some more warmth.  She had woken up to a strange dream that she had been having for weeks now.  It was the same one over and over again.  It always began and ended the same exact way.  It starts out that Hitomi is running through a maze of hallways and rooms; right when Hitomi thinks that the maze will never end, she opens a door and finds her self by a waterfall.  It is flowing clear beautiful water.  She walks up to the base of it where it opens into a bountiful clear pool.  She sticks her hand in the water.  When she does, the water turns red.  It moves up her hand and onto her face.  Just when it is about to reach her mouth, she wakes up.  The dream always leaves her with a cold feeling inside.  She can never find enough warmth.  

As the sun began to reach its peek for the morning, and Hitomi began to make her way back to her room.  She knew that Merle was already up because she attended the counsel meetings every morning with the King.  They always had their breakfast in the throne room.  Hitomi made it to her room without anyone seeing her.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  

After ten more minutes of sitting in her room, Hitomi got up and made her way to the kitchen.  Hitomi liked to eat with the maids for breakfast.  They were always good company for her.  It reminded her of her village when the women would make breakfast for the men on their anniversary to celebrate The Right of Marriage.  The men would take the women to secluded areas and do things for them after dark.  

The maids also let her cook.  She smiled remembering the first time that she had done so.  It was for the counsel meeting attendants.  When they went out and served it to them, Balgus had asked whom the new cook was.  The maids only smiled and bustled back into the kitchen praising Hitomi for her work.  They said that even the King had noticed the difference and had liked the way that she had cooked it.  Hitomi had only smiled and finished her own breakfast.  

When Hitomi made it to the kitchen, she opened the door and was met by four maids.  They all smiled at her and said their good mornings.  Suzanne, the head chef, threw Hitomi an apron.  She put it on and sat down at the table with the other girls.  There was April, Carla, and Patience.  Hitomi grabbed a shedder and began to take the skin off of the potatoes they were peeling.  As soon as she joined them Patience began to let Hitomi in on all of the latest news of the counsel meeting.

"Well," she started leaning in a little more toward the other four, "I heard that Asturia is getting more money by the pound."  

"Why will King Allen and Queen Eries on the throne, I wouldn't be surprised none," said April.  "They're the best King and Queen Asturia has had since the Queen's great-great grandmother's time of rule."

"Well, I heard that the counsel was forcing Lady Merle to marry some rich noble," Carla said after a moment of pause.

Hitomi became interested then.  "What? Why?" she asked.

April looked at her.  "Well, the counsel doesn't think that it's proper for a woman of such nobility to go without a husband any longer.  She's 17, they say.  She should be having her first child, they say.  Ugh!  It makes me sick.  It's not like the men go through the pains of labor anyway."

Hitomi got a little aggravated.  "Well, it's not up to the counsel to decide when Merle is going to marry.  And if I have to tell them myself, I will.  It's not fair.  I mean the men get to decide when they want things and how they want things, but what do we get to decide except what we're going to fix them for supper."

"Amen, sister," Patience said.  "Where did you learn to talk like that?  That's more words you've said since I've known you."

Hitomi smiled and said to them, "Well, I was always raised by the rule that it took a woman to bring the men into the world, and if it took a woman to take them out of the world as well, then so be it.  My family was equals.  The man did just as much work as the woman.  It was considered the same with the woman's work as well.  Everyone did something to help the family out.  That's the way it was, and that's the way it should always be.  My grandmother told me that when I was young.  And if my grandmother said it, then you could live by those words."

Before the girls could answer Suzanne came over and slammed a new basket of potatoes on the table for them to peel.

"See what your gossips have done?" she asked, "You've done gone and got the missus to gossiping too!"

The girls began to protest.

"It wasn't our fault," Carla shouted out.

"I did it on my own accord, Suzanne," Hitomi said.

Suzanne looked down at the young Queen.  "All right," she said turning away.  Then she turned back.  "Did your grandmother really say that?" she asked with interest.

Hitomi smiled and nodded her head.

"What else did she say?" Suzanne asked, picking up a knife.  She sat down at the table and got a potato out of the basket, all the while waiting for Hitomi's answer.

Hitomi leaned into the table like the girls would always do.  "Well…"

~%%%~

That night, Van and Balgus were in the training room, sparring.  Van was trying to beat his combat teacher with the sword.  He would always try and always fail.  Van was winning at first, but then Balgus managed to get Van's sword out of his hands and point his sword at Van's neck.  

He lowered his sword and smiled.  "Not bad, Your Highness," he said proudly.  "Not bad at all."

"One day, Balgus, I'm going to win one of these matches," Van said smiling back to him.

"A day I look forward too," Balgus replied.

The men shared a laugh and began to put their weapons away.  Everything got quiet.

"Your Highness," Balgus said, "we must talk."

"What about Balgus?" Van asked with concern.  When Balgus got serious about a question, then it was vital.

"The Queen," was all Balgus said.

Van sighed.  He knew that this discussion would be coming soon.  And he also knew that it would be coming from Balgus.  Merle had already got him backed into a corner one day and told him a thing or two about his wife.  She concluded her little speech with 'and if you had any sense at all, you wouldn't let that girl out of your sight!'

"What about her?" Van asked wearily.

"Sire, she is unhappy.  Did you know that she cooks our breakfast every morning?" Balgus asked.

Van was surprised.  "No. Why?" he asked.

"Because, Sire, she is lonely.  She has no one else to talk to except Lady Merle and the maids."

Van just stood there in shock.  For the past six months, his wife had been cooking his breakfast.

Before Van could get his mouth to say anything, Balgus continued, "Sir, if I had a daughter, I would want her to be just as kindhearted and loyal as Her Majesty is.  I only brought this subject up to ask you a favor.  Just talk to her.  Get to know her.  And if you don't fall in love with her after looking into her eyes for two minutes, and see what the rest of the world sees, then you two were never meant to be."

After a moment of Van just standing there and saying nothing, Balgus bowed, "Good-day, Sir, I have to retire for the night."  And Balgus left.

Van just stood there for a moment digesting all of the new information that he had learned.  Then he began to make his way toward the roof.  He was going to need some time alone to think.


	4. A Chance Meeting

"LEARNING TO LOVE" 

**--A Chance Meeting**

"No!" Hitomi yelled springing up in her bed.  After taking in her surroundings, she fell back on her feather bed and panted.  It was just a dream.  The same dream that she had been having for weeks.  At first the dream had scared her, but now, the dream was becoming annoying.  She was tired during the day because of her lack of sleep at night.  Everyone was beginning to notice it, too.  The maids asked if she was sick, and Merle and Balgus only tried to comfort her.  They thought that she was doing this because she was homesick or something.  

After an hour of lying there and staring out the window to the stars above, Hitomi got out of bed, put her hair up, put a housecoat on, and threw a throw-blanket on her shoulders for extra warmth.  She silently opened her door and made her way to the only solitude that she had:  The roof.  She made her way to the hidden door and slipped in.  Barefooted, she climbed the stone stairs that reached the top.  When she got there, she opened the door and walked outside to be met by the night air.  She began to make her way to the best place on the roof.  The place where the Phantom moon and its child could clearly be seen.  Just as she stepped out of the shadows she was surprised to find that there was someone already there.  She could see his muscular figure outlined in the moonlight.  He had black hair and no shirt on.  He had his sword drawn and was sparring with the air. Hitomi gasped as she recognized whom it was.  Then, she covered her mouth with her hand and began to back away.  As she did, she tripped on a loose stone behind her and fell to the ground.  She tried not to scream.  She wasn't hurt, but it had scared her.  Instead, she gasped.  She quickly tried to get up, and prepared to run.  But, before she could move, she felt strong hands grasp her hands and help her up.  

"Th-thank you, sir," Hitomi said, looking to the ground.

Van sighed.  Everyone was so hesitant around him.  He didn't think that he would ever get used to it.  "You're welcome, Miss.  Who are you?"

"Um…perhaps I should go.  I did not mean intrude on you, Sir," Hitomi said, startled be his question.

Before she could make her get-away, Van captured her chin with his forefinger and thumb.  He brought her face up so that he could look at her.  What he saw surprised him.  There, looking at him was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.  His eyes traveled over her face until they came to rest on her eyes.  They were green.  A green he hadn't seen since a year ago.  These green eyes belonged to his wife.

The look in his eyes when he recognized who she was startled Hitomi even more than the question he asked her or the strength in his hands, or the tenderness that he used when he had cupped her chin moments ago.  Hitomi looked at him waiting for his response for her being there.

"Um…" was all Van could manage. 

Hitomi looked to the ground once again.  They were married; they were supposed to be able to at least get one word out to each other.  She got out of his warm grasp.  She was surprised how cold she felt when she did.

"I should be going now," she forced herself to say.  "I apologize again."  She turned to walk off, but stopped when Van placed a hand on her arm.  

"Don't apologize," Van said, not wanting her to go.  "I didn't mean to frighten you.  Please, feel free to stay."

Hitomi looked at him.

"Please," Van insisted.

Hitomi slowly nodded her head.  Van left his hand on her arm and gently led her to the roofs edge.  Hitomi didn't know what to do, so she followed him.

After standing there for a few minutes in awkward silence, Van said without thinking, "You cook good."

Hitomi turned and looked at him.  How did he know that she had been cooking?  "Th-thank you," Hitomi said stunned. 

Van grinned at the look on her face.  She had no idea that he knew about that.  

Hitomi blushed at the grin on his face.  She wanted nothing more than to remove the lock of hair that covered his left eye.    She thought that she was going crazy thinking these thoughts.  Then their eyes locked gazes.  Van stared at her and Hitomi stared at him.  They couldn't move.   **All of a sudden, Hitomi got weak in the knees.  She began to fall.  That broke the moment, and Van reached out to catch her.  His strong arms encircled her waist.**

**"Are you all right?" he asked with concern.**

**Hitomi regained a little of her composure to be able to answer.  "Yes, I must still be a little shaken from falling earlier," she lied.**

**"Did you hurt yourself?" Van asked.  "Perhaps I should carry you to a doctor."**

**"No!" she said quickly.  Then she corrected herself.  "No, thank you.  I'm all right," she managed to say.  "I just got weak in the-I-I mean I've just got weak knees."**

**She was glad when Van took his hands off her waist.  Now perhaps her cheeks would return to being tan again.**

**The silence returned as they turned to look at the moons once again.**

**Hitomi worked up the courage to ask Van a question.  "What was your mother like?" she asked quietly.**

**Van turned to look at her.  After a moment he answered.  "The opposite of you I suppose."**

**Hitomi was taken aback.  "What do you mean?"**

**"Well, you have light hair and she had dark hair.  You have tan skin and she had pale skin.  You are hesitant at asking questions and she was not.  You are shorter than she was, and you can cook.  My mother never cooked anything in her entire life.  Not that she didn't want to, but the counsel wouldn't let her."**

**"Why on Geia not?" Hitomi asked shocked that the counsel would do that.**

**"Well, they said that a Queen shouldn't mingle with the peasant maids or something like that," Van said looking at Hitomi again.**

**Hitomi caught him looking at her and asked quietly, "What?"**

**"How long is your hair?" Van asked.**

**"What?" Hitomi whispered.**

**Van reached his hand up and took her hair down.  It flowed over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back.  Van slowly ran his fingers down the sandy-blond hair.  It was like silk to his fingers.  His hand came to the end of her hair and he changed from there to her arm.  He slowly went up her arm.  Hitomi shivered.  When he came to her shoulder blade, he went to her face.  He slowly caressed her face and traced her check bone.  He then traced her bottom lip with his thumb.  Hitomi looked at him with wide eyes.  He looked back at her.**

**"My mother always told me that the best way to fall in love was to become friends first," Van whispered to her, his hand on her cheek.  "I want to become friends with you."**

**"Why?" Hitomi whispered as well.**

**"Because I want to love you."**

**A silent tear fell from Hitomi's eye.  Van wiped it away with his thumb.  "Can we become friends?" Van asked her.**

**"Yes," Hitomi managed to say.  "We can."**

**"Then let's talk," Van said.  "Let's get to know one another."**

**"All right," Hitomi said smiling.**

And until the sun came up beckoning them back to their duties, they sat on the roof and talked to one another.  

A/N:  I would like to give a special thanks to:  Natsuki-chan, aoao, TA, Sakura Scout, winter light, Kodoku Kaze Shiroi, Pretty Senshi 1519, minniedragon, anna, millie, redflye, Sailor Hope, hanako, Spooky Fyre, Beth, Rachel, Taz, Eva-chan, cookie chan, elena~sun, alissa, Akuma de Sourou, maniac bubblicous, and Dilandau's girl.  Thank all of you for your support!


	5. Visitors

"Learning to Love" 

**-Visitors **

Van walked down the corridor of the west wing of the palace.  He had a smile on his face.  Today, he and Hitomi were to go on a picnic in the meadow.  For the past month, Hitomi and Van had spent as much time as they could with each other, getting to know one another.  Van learned that Hitomi was very good at political matters.  Just last week she had solved a problem that he was having trouble with.  He was amazed by her intelligence and understanding of diplomacy.  

The night before last, when they met on the roof like they usually did every night, he had asked if she wanted to go out and explore the forest and meadows.  She had eagerly agreed.  So they had set it up for today.  They had the chefs prepare a basket full of food so that they could spend the whole day in each other's company.  

A breathless servant ran up to Van and bowed.  "Milord," he said, straightening, "an airship has just arrived."

"Who is it?" Van asked.

"It appears to be the Crusade, Milord," the servant said.

Van sighed.  He knew something would happen today.  It's not that he didn't wish to see his friends again.  Of, course he did, but he was looking forward to spending the day with Hitomi.  He came to realize that every time he was away from her, it was like something was taken away from his heart.  He couldn't describe it.  He believed he was in love with her.  

"All right," Van said to the servant in front of him, "I will receive them in the throne room."

"Yes, Your Highness," the servant said, and left.

Van followed suit.  He only stopped to tell some maids to prepare some rooms for the new guests.  As Van made his way to the huge oak doors that led to the throne room, some guards opened them for him and he went inside.  There, standing in the middle of the room was King Allen, Queen Eries, Millerna, Dryden, their son Aston who was five years old, had his mothers hair and his father's eyes, and their daughter Christina who was two years old and had her father's hair and her mother's violet eyes, and Gaddis and Celena.

The children were the first to spot Van.  Christina and Aston dropped their mother and father's hands and ran up to Van shouting his name.  Van smiled and kneeled to the floor.  Christina threw herself in his arms.  Aston tackled him in the stomach.  Van laughed as he was thrown to the floor.  

After a moment, Millerna got the children off of Van.  She tried to sound stern when she reprimanded them, but failed because she couldn't stop laughing.  Van got up, and began to laugh himself.  He noticed that everyone else was laughing as well.  Van walked over to Millerna and gave her a hug.  Then he walked over to where everyone else was standing and greeted them.  He hugged Eries and Celena and shook Allen, Gaddis, and Dryden's hands.

"It's been a long time, Van," Millerna said.

"Yes, it has," Van agreed.

All of a sudden, the huge oak doors opened and the men and women heard a soft "Thank you."

Van watched as Hitomi made her way in the room.  She had a basket in her hands.  Hitomi looked at the people in the room and smiled.  She walked up and stood beside Van.  Van turned to her.

"Hitomi, these are the people that I was telling you about the other night.  This is King Allen of Asturia and his wife Queen Eries."

Hitomi bowed.  "How do you do?"

Allen bowed and kissed her hand.  Eries bowed and smiled at her.

"This is Lady Celena and Sir Gaddis of Asturia," Van said.

Gaddis bowed and kissed her hand, as well, and Celena bowed and smiled.

"This is Dryden and Millerna," Van continued.

Dryden did the same thing as Allen and Gaddis had done, and Millerna did the same thing that Celena and Eries had done.

Van pointed to Aston and Christina, smiled, and said, "And these two little midgets are Aston and Christina."

"Hey!" Aston cried out in protest.

Hitomi smiled and kneeled on the ground.  Christina, who was holding her mother's hand while hiding behind her skirt, dropped her Millerna's hand and walked up to Hitomi.  Aston followed her.  They inspected Hitomi.  Finally, Aston said, "Are you an angel?"

Hitomi smiled.  "No, I'm not an angel.  Why do you ask?"

"You're pretty," Christina said in her childish voice.

Hitomi smiled again.  "Thank you, Sweetheart, but you're just as pretty, and you are quiet handsome," Hitomi said directing the last comment to Aston.

Aston blushed and murmured a soft thank.  Christina smiled and did the same.

Hitomi stood up and Van introduced her to the occupants of the room just as he had them to her.  

He knew that it wasn't going to be easy.  They were going to have a lot of questions.  Van took a deep breath.  "Everyone, this is Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel, my wife."

There was a moment of silence.  Then Millerna, Eries, and Celena walked up to Hitomi and gave her a hug.  

"Welcome to the family," Millerna whispered in her ear when she hugged her.

"Thank you," Hitomi whispered back.

When Millerna released her, then Eries came up to Hitomi and hugged her.  "May you live long and love longer."

"So do I," Hitomi smiled.

When it was Celena's turn to hug Hitomi, she whispered, "May your children have your beauty and brains and Van's bronze."

Hitomi began to giggle.  "Thank you, I think."

Celena laughed softly.  "Just pray for it."

Hitomi giggled some more.  Then Dryden, Allen, and Gaddis came up to Hitomi and kissed her hand once again.  

"May you have a long life together," Dryden said to her and Van both.  Allen and Gaddis agreed with him.  

Christina tugged on Hitomi's skirt.  Hitomi kneeled down and said, "Yes?"

Christina reached up and kissed Hitomi on the cheek.  "I think that you are an angel," she said to her.

Before Hitomi could answer her, Aston came up to her and asked, "Are you and Van gonna have kids?"

Before Hitomi could answer him, Millerna cut in and said, "That's enough children."

"Yes, mother," they choused.

"You must be tired from your long journey," Van said to them.  He motioned to some maids nearby.  "Carol, show our guests to their rooms."

"Yes, Milord," Carol bowed, and then turned to the rest of the party.  "Please, follow me," she said to them.

"Van," Millerna said before they left to follow the maid out, "if you aren't busy, why don't you and Hitomi meet us in the parlor and we can get to know one another."

The others agreed with her whole-heartedly. 

Van looked at Hitomi.  Hitomi nodded and smiled at him for asking if she wanted to.  Most Kings wouldn't do that.  Van turned back to their departing guests and said, "All right, we'll be there in half an hours time."

Millerna smiled.  "Wonderful."

As soon as the seven people left the room, Van turned to Hitomi and said, "I'm sorry that we won't get to go on our picnic."

Hitomi smiled at him.  "That's all right, Van.  I'd rather get to know your friends.  Besides, the forest and meadows will be there later."  Hitomi held up the basket in her arms.  "And so will this."

Van grinned.  "If that's what I think is in that basket, I might just skip out on this little get-to-knowing party."

Hitomi laughed.  "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

Van laughed as well.

In half an hour, Van and Hitomi were walking down the corridors to the parlor of the castle.  As they walked, they let their fingers brush against one another's.  When they got there, they found Merle hugging everyone.  Van had told a maid to tell Merle that they were here.  The maid said that Merle had rushed off to get to the parlor.  As they got closer, Aston and Christina ran up to them and grabbed their hands, leading them to a seat.  When they got settled down in their seats, Christina climbed in between them and Aston got settled down on the right side of Hitomi.  Everyone else sat down and they began to talk.

((((()))))

Many hours later that night, Van and Hitomi were found on the roof of the castle over-looking Fanelia and in perfect view of the Mystic moon and its child.  Van and Hitomi were holding hands and were silently listening to the wind blow.  Van looked over at Hitomi.  After a few moments, Hitomi felt Van's gaze on her and turned to look at him.  

"What is it, Van?" she asked him.

"You're beautiful," Van said softly.

Hitomi looked to the ground and softly thanked him.  Van captured her chin with his thumb and index finger.  He pulled up her chin until she was looking at him.  Their eyes locked.  Slowly, Van lowered his head and captured Hitomi's lips with his own.  Hitomi leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Van's neck as Van put one hand on Hitomi's neck and the other hand on her waist.  When the kiss ended and they pulled apart, they only stared into one another's eyes.

When rainbow streaks began to light up the sky, Van took Hitomi's hand in his own and led her back to her room.  Before she went inside, Van gently brushed his lips against Hitomi's fingers.  They smiled at one another and Hitomi went in her room and closed the door.  Van ran his hand over the wood of her door, then began to make his way back to his own room.

A/N:  Three things.  Number one:  I know that I didn't put this in the summary, but Dilandau was real during the Great War.  He just wasn't Celena.  Number two:  I want to think everyone who reviewed my story.  And I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter.  I was having a bit of a brain freeze.  Besides, (and this is really sad) a boy in my school died this week.  I pray that his family will be all right.  And I am sad because he was my friend.  He had been sick for a long time.  About a year and a half.  So please pray for his family.  Number three:  I need some help.  I guess you can tell that Van and Hitomi are falling in love, but I need some advice from you.  So, when you review my story please answer the following question:  Should I make it where Van and Hitomi get remarried, or just keep it that they are already married.  I have ideas for both of the idea's so, please, tell me what you think it should be.  Thanx!!

angelwarriar


	6. Beautiful Wings

"Learning to Love" 

**--Beautiful Wings**

Sunlight filtered in through a clear, clean window that belonged to the Queen of Fanelia.  Her jade eyes opened to the sunlight's touch.  After a moment to get used to the new light that had awakened her, the Queen got out of her soft bed and walked barefooted to her closet to pick out a dress to wear for the day.  She chose a simple dress like she did everyday.  Today she picked a dark red dress that flowed to her ankles and to which the sleeves went to the creases in her elbows.  She decided to tie a light blue sash around her middle.  She wrapped it around from her back and then she tied it off at her stomach and let the excess of the sash flow down with the rest of her dress.  She tied her hair in a bun at the top of her head and slipped into her black shoes that she wore everyday.  She looked at herself in the mirror.  As she was inspecting herself, she stopped at her lips and thought back to the moment three days ago when Van had kissed her.  She brought her fingers up to her lips and remembered the feels of his lips against her own.  She thought that she had died and went to heaven in his arms.  Unfortunately, she and Van had not been able to get together again since then due to urgent matters and counsel meetings.  Hitomi wasn't upset or anything at Van.  To tell the truth, she needed some time to think things through about what had happened that night.  But, after a day's time, Hitomi found herself missing Van's company.  At first, the feeling surprised her.  Then she figured out why she was feeling that way.  She was falling in love with Van.  As a matter of fact, she had known for quiet some time that she was falling in love with Van.  She just didn't know what to do about it.  Hitomi sighed.  She didn't know what to do about it now either.  Hitomi finished her inspection and walked out of her room to get to the kitchens.  Hopefully, she would figure out what to do before she was alone with Van again.

When Hitomi made it to the kitchens, she soon forgot about her problem.  She picked up an apron and got straight to work.  Due to the fact that there were guests in the counsel meeting today, Suzanne decided to make something different for their breakfast.  Hitomi had suggested the breakfast that her grandmother used to make for her.  It was called Melozt.  It came from the far west.  Hitomi had explained that you needed certain herbs to fix it, and that Fanelia's forest, which is called Dragon's Cove, had the right herbs that she needed.  Only few forests had them.  The chefs had agreed, and Hitomi, April, Patience, Carla, and Suzanne had spent their whole day gathering the herbs for the mix.  At one point in time during their little escapade, Celena, Merle, Millerna, and Eries had gathered together to help them.  Celena, Millerna, and Eries were surprised to find out that Hitomi could cook.  They were also fascinated by it.  So Hitomi decided to pass the time in the forest by telling them about her home.  Hitomi smiled remembering the looks on their faces when she told them about the waterfalls and roses that bloom all year round.  She didn't tell them that it had anything to do with magic.

"Milady," Suzanne said, "I forgot how you said to slice the green off of this leaf."

Hitomi smiled.  That leaf was Golas.  A very rare leaf that grows only at a certain time of year.  It was a key ingreatiant to the Melozt.  You had to slice the outer covering of green to get to the core of the leaf.

"Here," Hitomi said, "let me show you."

Suzanne sighed in relief and smiled.  "Thank you, Milady."

Hitomi smiled again and took the leaf from her.  She pertinently began to explain the directions to Suzanne again.

((((()))))

In the counsel room, Van was having a time concentrating on the conversation.  As a matter of fact, he had been having problems concentrating for three days.  His mind kept wandering back to Hitomi again and again.  He could still feel her lips on his.  Before his mind could wander any farther, Carla, April, and Patience walked into the room with trays full of hot food.  That's when Van got an idea.  He quickly got a small piece of paper and wrote a little note to Hitomi.  As April sat Van's plate of food down in front of him, he gave her the note and told her to deliver it to Hitomi for him.  April smiled and said that she would.  Van nodded his thanks to her.  When the maids left, Van found it easier to concentrate on the tasks at hand.

When April made it into the kitchen, she hurriedly dropped the trays from her hands and ran over to Hitomi who was at the sink washing dishes.  She grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her over to one of the tables.

"April, what-" Hitomi started but was interrupted by April thrusting the small note into her face.  Slowly, Hitomi took the piece of paper from April's hands and unfolded it.  It read:

_Meet me at the angel fountain in the garden when the moons are brightest.  Very urgent._

_Van_

Hitomi's heart quickened.  She thought that her heart might jump out of her chest.  It had read very urgent.  Before Hitomi could contemplate any longer on the small piece of paper in her hands, she felt eyes watching her.  She looked up and saw April, Patience, and Carla looking at her with expectant eyes.  But before she could react, Suzanne came over to them and told them to get to work.  They quickly ran off.  Then Suzanne turned to Hitomi.

"Why don't you go off and enjoy yourself?" she asked.  "It's a lovely morning."

Almost without her knowledge, Hitomi's head slowly nodded and she walked out of the kitchen.  She was making her way back to her room when a maid stopped her.

"Milady," the maid said, "Lady Merle and the rest of the Lady guests are looking for you.  They are in the parlor."

Hitomi smiled and thanked her.  The maid bowed and walked off.  Hitomi began to make her way toward the parlor.

((((()))))

A few minutes before Hitomi was to meet Van in the garden, she lay on her bed trying to figure out what he would want.  After a few more minutes of thinking, Hitomi decided to head to the gardens.  She made her way down the empty hallways, hiding in the shadows of the corners so not to be seen by the palace guards.  Quietly, Hitomi stepped down the stairs of the servant's quarters.  It was the easiest way to get to the garden.  When Hitomi stepped out into the cold night air, she looked up to the sky.  She went down one of the pathways that led to the center of the garden and the angel fountain.  When she made it there, she saw that Van was already there.  When Hitomi came nearer, Van turned around and smiled at her.  Hitomi looked into his eyes and smiled back.  Van reached out his hand to her and Hitomi took it without hesitation.  

"I'm glad you could come," Van whispered to her.

"So am I," Hitomi said just as softly.

Van looked deeply into her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek.  Hitomi's eyes closed at his gentle touch.  Then she felt Van's breath on her lips.  She kept her eyes closed as Van gently pressed his lips to hers.  Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck as Van placed his hands on her waist.  Almost simultaneously, they deepened the kiss.  When they pulled away, they were both breathing hard, but neither one moved from their position in one another's arms.  After a few moments of silence, Van broke the silence.

"There's something I want to show you, Hitomi," he whispered in her ear.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked without moving.

Van pulled out of the embrace and took Hitomi's hand in his own.  "Come on," he said to her and began to lead her out of the garden.  Hitomi followed him.  Van led her out of the garden.  When they reached the forest, they went inside it.  Van led her a little ways more till they reached a clearing.  In the clearing there was an enormous weeping willow in its center.  Hitomi gasped as she saw it.  Van still had a hold on her hand and led her to the willow's entrance.  He raised his spare hand and parted the leaves enough for them to walk through.  When Hitomi entered inside of the willow, she gasped in wonder.  There before her was a clearing.  It was decorated with blooming flowers of all sorts and had a beautiful stream flowing down the middle of it.  Trees were growing all around it.  But what astounded Hitomi the most was the sky.  You could see the nighttime sky shining in on top of the stream.  And there in the reflection, faithful as ever, was the Mystic moon and its child.

Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist from behind her and held her tightly to his chest.  Hitomi leaned back on Van and closed her eyes.  Van placed a gentle kiss on Hitomi's neck.

"Hitomi," Van whispered after a moment.

"Yes?" she asked in the same tone of voice.

Van turned her around and looked her in the eyes.  "This isn't what I wanted to show you," he said to her.  He had a serious look on his face.

"All right, Van," Hitomi said to him, "what did you want to show me?"

Van let go of Hitomi and stepped back a step.  He took off his black shirt and dropped it to the ground.  He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and gave a mental push.  Wonderful white wings emerged from his back.  He slowly opened his eyes to find Hitomi looking at him with tears in her eyes.  She walked up to him.  She put a gentle hand on one of his wings and ran her hand down to where the feathers ended.  

A tear ran down her cheek as she said, "They're beautiful, Van.  Just beautiful."

Van bent down and gently kissed her tear away.  He brought his lips down a little farther and kissed her cheek.  Then he kissed her neck.  He brought his face back up and looked into her eyes.

"Hitomi, I know that I haven't been a husband to you in this past year.  I'm sorry for that.  But ever since I held you in my arms that night on the roof, I've wanted more than anything to be able to hold you every day for the rest of your life.  To spend my whole life making things right where I have wronged you.  When I wasn't there for you.  Hitomi, I love you.  I love you more than I ever thought possible.  And when I hold you I feel complete.  But when you have to leave my arms, I feel as though my world has ended.  I have found out the reason for that.  It's that you are my world.  And every time I see you, I fall in love with you even more," Van said with such love in his voice that Hitomi had silent tears running down her face.

"Van, when I first came here, I was very unhappy.  I thought that I would just die.  I probably would have if not for Merle and Balgus.  But then, I met you and everything fell into place.  I felt such happiness that if asked to describe it, I wouldn't be able to do it.  I have you to thank for that.  You changed my world around.  I never thought that such happiness existed.  If the sky fell down on top of me right now, I wouldn't care, so long as you are holding me in your arms.  I love you, Van.  I love you so much."  Hitomi stopped talking as tears began to stream down her face.  Van lowered his head and gently kissed all of her tears away.  When she stopped crying, Van brought his head back up and looked deep into Hitomi's eyes.  He lowered his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.  Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck.  Their lips met with such passion that neither one knew where it came from.  Gently, Van lowered Hitomi to the ground and laid her on the soft grass.  In the sky high above, the Mystic moon, its child, and the stars seemed to twinkle in delight at the two lovers below them, happy that they had finally learned to love.

A/N:  Okay, things are going to be getting into the action parts after this.  I hope that by what I have in mind you will all be surprised and happy with it.  The reason why I didn't get them married again was because that by the reviews of my last chapter, most all of you wanted to see them just confess their love for one another.  I hope that it came off as some kind of vows.  Well, please review!!  Thanx!!


	7. Zaibach

"Learning to Love" 

**-Zaibach**

Van woke up from sunlight touching his face.  He began thinking about the meeting he had with Zaibach later today.  He sighed and closed his eyes.  He had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

"You could get wrinkles doing that," a soft voice said.

Van looked down and smiled.  There, in his arms, was an angel.  In the three months since Van had shared his secret with Hitomi, they had become like true husband and wife.  They were always seen together, and they were always holding hands or in one another's arms.

"Really?" he asked her, smiling.

"Really," she replied, smiling at him as well.

"Well then," Van said, gently removing a piece of Hitomi's hair from her face and placing it behind her ear, "I'll have to work on that."

He cupped her cheek and bent his head.  Before her could reach Hitomi's lips, a loud knock sounded at the bedroom door.  Hitomi giggled at the look on Van's face.

"Yes?" Van asked, annoyed.

"Milord," it was a guard, "the Emperor of Zaibach has just arrived.  He is being shown to a room."

Hitomi saw that Van's face began to have a blank look on it.  She wondered why he would do that every time someone would speak of Zaibach.

"I'll be out soon," Van said with anger in his voice.

"Yes, Milord," the guard said and left.  The couple could hear his footsteps echoing down the hall as he went.

Van got up and went to the washroom.  He took a quick bath and stepped back into his room.  He quickly got dressed in a black royal shirt with the Fanelian crest on it outlined in red and black pants.  He put on his black knee-high boots.  He turned around and found Hitomi fully dressed in a long white gown that had a dark green sash around the middle.  The sleeves went all the way down and covered her hands.  Her hair was in a bun.  She was sitting on the edge of their bed with his sword in her hands.  She was running her hands up and down the sheath.  Van walked over and sat down beside her.  He put his hands over hers and removed the sword from her grasp.  He laid the sword to the side and turned back to Hitomi.  She threw herself in his arms.  He held her tight.

"What's wrong?" he asked her after a moment of silence.

"I want to come to this meeting," Hitomi said in a strong determined voice.  She brought her head up and looked him straight in the eyes.  Van saw that she had determination in her eyes.  He sighed.

"We've already discussed this, Hitomi," he said to her.  "I don't want you to go to into this one."  Since they had become like true husband and wife, Van said that if she wanted to, that Hitomi could come to the meetings.  Hitomi had smiled and agreed.

"But, Van-" Hitomi began to argue.

"Please, Hitomi," Van said pleadingly, "Don't argue with me on this.  Just trust me.  Please?"

Hitomi sighed in defeat and looked down to the floor.  Van lifted her face with his fingers.  He smiled in relief and said, "Thank you, Hitomi."

"Van," Hitomi said, looking at him with a puzzled look, "why do you get angry whenever someone mentions Zaibach for?"

Van looked at his wife and said, "Someday, when we have time and I can bring myself to do it, I will tell you."

Hitomi slightly smiled and nodded her head.  Van smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips.  He hated to let her go, but Van had to get to the counsel room.  He wanted to get this meeting over with.  

As if reading his mind, Hitomi said, "You should get going.  You are the king after all."

Van made his face into a fake pout.  "Do I have to?" he whined.

Hitomi laughed.  She got off the bed and brought him with her.  She kissed him on the lips one more time and shooed him out of the room.  Van smiled and walked down the hall to the counsel room.  When he reached the doors, he paused and his smile faded.  With a deep breath, he opened the doors and walked into the room.

((((()))))

Hitomi waited until she was sure that Van was out of sight and she slipped out of their room.  She wanted some answers, and she knew exactly who to get them from.  She made her way to the second branch of the North wing of the castle.  When she came to the door of Merle's room, she raised her hand to knock.  Just as she was about to, Merle opened the door and gasped.

She placed her hand over her heart.  "Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel!" she accused.  "You scared the mess out of me."

Hitomi smiled.  "Sorry, Merle," she said to her sister-in-law.

Merle smiled back at her and said, "Well, what did you want before you tried to give me a heart-attack?"

Hitomi's smile faded and she said, "I want to know why Van refuses to let us into this counsel meeting."

Merle sighed and said, "That's what I thought you would want."

"Please, Merle," Hitomi pleaded, "I need to know."

"All right, Hitomi," Merle said grimly, "but if Van ever finds out about this, he is going to have my hide."

Hitomi smiled again.  "I'll take the blame.  Besides, I thought that you would be leaping at the chance to take me to the market to look at the new bakers shop and merchant's clothes."

Merle laughed and looped her arm through Hitomi's.  "If you put it that way, then let's go!"

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh.

((((()))))

Meanwhile, in the counsel meeting, Van was having a time trying to get the counsel members to be quiet.  They were all arguing about what should be decided on the treaty that Zaibach was trying to form with Fanelia.  At that moment, Van couldn't take anymore of the bickering and straightened up in his chair.

"Silence!" he commanded.  Everyone in the room got quiet.  Van sighed.  "You are all trying to get what you think would be best to be put on this treaty.  I say that it isn't our choice.  The people of both countries deserve to know what they would be getting into if we made this pact.  I want to know what the people of Fanelia have to say about this.  Does anyone know?"

No one gave an answer.  No one knew the answer.  Van knew that they didn't know.  He was only trying to make them see their mistakes.  That they were assuming that the people would generally like whatever they decided, but Van knew differently.  When Fanelia was burned to the ground those three years ago, the people decided to build a new city at the end of the Great War.  Van had worked with them and got to know what kind of people that they were.  He knew that they would want a say-so in this, and he agreed that they should have one as well.

"Very well, then," Van said firmly, "I want to know what they say about it."  He turned to Chaseten, the Zaibach ruler.  "Until that time, you shall stay at the castle as our guest."

Chaseten nodded his head.  Van didn't like this man.  He didn't like him since he first saw him.  Instead of smiling, he would smirk, and instead of putting what he thought into the meeting, he would just sit and look at what Van would do.  It unnerved Van, having him watching him all of the time.  Now Van was doubly glad that he had told Hitomi to forget this meeting.

((((()))))

Hitomi and Merle sat down at an outside table beside the new bakers shop.  They had just spent four hours in the marketplace.  They spent one hour buying silks and another hour looking in antique shops and window-shopping.  Then they spent the last two hours going around and talking to people.  They had also stopped by the orphan's home and played with them.  They were wore out and decided to stop by the new bakers shop and get something to drink.  They were sitting there talking when Hitomi said, "Merle, will you tell me now what Van holds against Zaibach?"

Merle looked at her sister-in-law for a moment and said, "All right, Hitomi, I'll tell you."  Merle sighed and began her story.  "When the Great War began, no one really paid much attention to it.  They all said that Zaibach was a nothing little country with nothing little things.  They weren't good enough to start a war.  Everyone soon found out, though, that they were wrong.  The War actually started when Lord Van was 14 years old.  Zaibach didn't really do anything until Lord Van was 15 and named King."

Merle stopped, but Hitomi didn't interrupt her.  A tear slid down Merle's face as she remembered the day that Zaibach attacked Fanelia.  Hitomi wanted to stop Merle's pain and was about to tell her to forget that she had ever asked her, but Merle continued before she could get a word out of her mouth.

"They attacked Fanelia and burned it to the ground.  They didn't spare anyone that got in their way.  Most of the people got out of the city before anything terrible happened, but their home was ruined.  It left a scar in everyone's heart, especially Lord Vans.  He became cold and angry.  He hated Zaibach for what they had done to our people.  He wanted to destroy them.  So that's how he met Allen, Eries, Millerna, Dryden, Christina, Aston, Gaddis, and Celena.  They all lived in Asturia.  At that time, Allen and Eries weren't married and neither were Gaddis and Celena.  They all got married in the middle of the War.  Anyways, Asturia had a grand army and Lord Van became what I guess you could call a solider, but he was more.  The war was deeper for him than anyone.  Sometime during the middle of the War, Lord Van was kidnapped, and that's when he met a man, no a monster.  He hated Lord Van as much as Lord Van hated Zaibach.  His name was Dilandau.  He was insane.  He kept calling Lord Van 'Dragon' instead of Van.  Not only that, but why Lord Van was there in Zaibach's floating castle, he learned that Lord Folken was still alive.  After Allen and the men of the Crusade rescued Lord Van, he became silent.  He didn't talk to anyone.  I think it was because he was confused about things.  He didn't know what he was fighting against anymore.  He was fighting Zaibach, but in doing so, he was also fighting his own brother.  He couldn't kill his own brother.  So during the end of the War he got some of his sense back and managed to convert Folken back to the good side.  But, unfortunately, it was too late for Lord Folken.  He sacrificed himself in order to save Geia.  No one really knows what happened to Dilandau; he disappeared at the end of the War.  I hope that I never see him again, though."

Hitomi slowly nodded her head, as if she were digesting this new information.  "So he still harbors feelings against Zaibach for all of the things that they did to Fanelia and to Geia."

Merle nodded her head and took a sip of her drink.

Hitomi's eyebrows dipped down on her face as she looked at Merle and asked, "So why won't he let us into the counsel meeting?"

Merle grinned sheepishly at her, "I sort of asked to be left out of this one."  Then her grin became mischievous.  "Besides, I knew that he would make you stay out, and I wanted to go shopping."

The two women laughed.

"But why doesn't Van let _me _into the meeting?  I didn't even know about the Great War all that much when it happened.  My family and I were underground the entire time," Hitomi asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

Merle smiled softly.  "He doesn't want you to get involved with Zaibach in any way possible.  Not if he can prevent it.  He loves you to much to see you troubled by something so horrible in his eyes."

Hitomi nodded in understanding.  They women finished off their drinks and picked up their belongings.  They began to head back to the castle to get ready for dinner.  Little did they know that dinner wouldn't be the only surprise for the night.

((((()))))

Hitomi and Merle parted ways at the door that led to Merle's room.  Their hands were free because some of the maids had insisted to carry their bags to their rooms for them.  When Merle went inside her room, Hitomi decided to go to the roof and watch the sunset.  When she got up there, she was surprised to find Van practicing fencing.  He moved with such grace that Hitomi was entrapped with watching him in no time.  As if he sensed her eyes upon him, Van stopped and turned toward her.  Hitomi stepped up to him and smiled.  He smiled back.  He sheathed his sword and moved toward her.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  He bent down and barely touched his lips with hers.  Then he laid his lips upon her soft feathery ones.  Hitomi put her fingers in his hair and he tightened his hold on her.  When they parted from one another's lips, they were gasping for breath.  Van kept his arms wrapped around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"How was your day?" he whispered in her ear.

Hitomi drew back and looked at him.  "Informative," she said quietly.

He looked down at her, "Oh really?" he asked.

Hitomi got out of his embrace and walked to the edge of the roof.  She wrapped her arms around her waist, as if she felt an imaginary wind seep into the air around her.  Van walked over to her and placed his arms on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. 

 "What is it?" he asked her gently.

"Oh, Van," Hitomi cried out suddenly, "why didn't you tell me?"

Van eyebrows dipped down in his face.  "Tell you what?"  He placed his hands on her arms and gently shook her.  "Hitomi, please, tell me what it is." 

Hitomi got out of his embrace and ran to their room.  She fell on their bed and cried herself to sleep.

((((()))))

Van watched as Hitomi ran down the steps of the old passageway that led back into the castle.  He was confused and concerned.  He didn't know what was wrong with Hitomi.  He began to go down the stairs to follow her.  He made it to their room and found Hitomi on their bed sound asleep.  He brushed some hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  He got a quilt from the end of the bed and gently laid it upon her sleeping figure.  He brushed his lips against hers.  He went out of the room with one last look at her and made his way down the hall.  He stopped in front of his sister's door and knocked.  A moment later, Merle opened the door.  She took one look at Van's concerned face and let him in.

A while later, Van walked back down to his and Hitomi's room.  He needed to talk to Hitomi.  He knew that he should have told her sooner about Zaibach, but he just didn't know how.  When he got to their room, he walked in and found a still sleeping Hitomi.  Van sighed.  He couldn't bring himself to wake her, either.  It was close to dinnertime and Van decided to go ahead and get dressed.  When he was finished, he looked one last time at Hitomi and walked down the hall.  

((((()))))

When Hitomi woke up, she looked around and remembered what had happened.  She sighed and massaged her head.  She had a giant headache.  She stepped outside to the balcony to get some fresh air.  After a moment she saw what time it was by the position of the sun.  It was just about time for dinner.  She quickly got a bath and dressed.  She wore her hair in a tight bun at the top of her head.  She wore a dress that was green and matched her eyes.  It had pointed sleeves that went to her palms.  The dress ended at her feet.  She slipped into some green shoes that she didn't even know that she had, but they matched her dress.  When she was content with what she saw in the mirror, she made her way to the dinning hall.  The guards opened the two doors for her and she walked inside.  Everyone stood up when they saw who had entered the room.  Hitomi smiled at everyone and sat to the right beside Van.  The emperor of Zaibach sat on his left and directly in front of Hitomi.  She looked at him and nodded.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, your Majesty," the man said to her.  Hitomi looked into his eyes and saw a look that she couldn't quiet place, yet it unnerved her.  She managed to nod to him again.  Hitomi felt Van grab her hand under the table.  She looked at him.  She saw the concern in his eyes and smiled at him.  He squeezed at her hand.  Hitomi had a feeling that he had had a talk with Merle when she was asleep.  She squeezed his hand to let him know that it was all right.  He smiled in relief.

Sometime later, Hitomi got a prickly feeling in her stomach and looked up.  She found Chaseten staring at her again.  He kept staring at her with an intense look in his eyes that scared Hitomi.  Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  She stood up.  Everyone else stood up with her.  She turned to Van and said to him, "I'm still a little tired."

Van nodded and took her hand once again.  He squeezed it and said, "Go to bed."  

Hitomi smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return.  Then she turned to everyone else at the dinner table and excused herself.  She made sure that she didn't meet Chaseten's eyes, though.  

Halfway to her room, Hitomi was thrown into a vision.  She saw blood and heard screams.  Then she saw a goblet with the symbol of a dragon on it fall to the ground and shatter.  She knew that the vision took place in the dinning room because everyone drunk out of glass goblets with the dragon symbol on it.  She ran the rest of the way to her and Van's room.  She knew what she had to do in order to save everyone.  She ran to a large chest at the end of the bed in their room.  She quickly opened the lid and began throwing things across the room.  At the very bottom were the only things that she was allowed to bring with her from her home.  The first thing was a set of daggers.  She picked them up to get the feel of them again.  They were completely silver with green emeralds on the hilt of each one.  They had a silver spiral on the top of the hilts to ensure that you had a good, firm hold on the dagger.  The second thing in the chest was a dark green suit.  It was made from a tough sturdy cloth that made it look as if it were new no matter how many times you wore it.  She hastily changed into it.  It hung tightly to her small figure.  She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail.  Then she grabbed some rope that she had gotten from the weapons room and mad her way to the roof.  As she did, it began to rain.  That wasn't a good sign.  It meant that someone was going to get killed.  Hitomi looked over the edge of the roof and saw five Goluffs crawling up the side of the castle wall.  Goluffs were half human and half snake.  They had a mans body, but they could crawl on walls and they could camouflage themselves with anything.  Hitomi sighed.  They weren't going to be easy to beat.  Goluffs were known for their assassination skills.  Hitomi tied one end of the rope to a column on the roof and then tied the other end on her waist.  She sent a short prayer up to the wind god, Molug, and took a flying leap off the roof…

A/N:  Okay, I know that this chapter took me a VERY long time to do, but I have been VERY busy.  Sorry, guys!!  I hope to at least get a chapter out every week and a half or two weeks.  I hope that I did a good cliffhanger as well.  I've not really done those in this story.  Please review if you liked this chapter!!!  Gotta go!!! Angelwarriar

P.S.  I will explain about the gods of Geia in the next chapter or so.  They will be important in this story.


	8. The Fight

READ THIS!  THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT FOR FUTURE REFERENCE!  

I want to explain about the gods of Geia.  There are four gods.  They represent the four elements.  The first god is the god of fire.  This is a male god whose name is Gonaf.  He controls all fire, lightening, ect.  He is represented by the color of red.  The next god is the god of air.  This is also a male god whose name is Molug.  He controls the wind, air, ect.  He is represented by the color purple.  The next god is the god of water.  This is a female whose name is Anala.  She controls the rain, water, ect.  She is represented by the color blue.  The last god is the god of earth.  This is also a female whose name is Qurin.  She controls the flowers, earth, ect.  She is represented by the color green.  That about covers them!

"Learning to Love" 

**--The Fight**

The wind began to whistle as Hitomi flew off the roof.  For a moment she reveled in the free feeling that she received.  She felt as if she were flying.  Then she came crashing back to reality as her feet touched the side of the tower.  When you are on the ground looking up to the tower of the dinning room, you see two huge windows that are painted with dragons on them.  There is a big strip in between the two windows.  That is where Hitomi was.  She landed directly above the five Goluffs.  Yet, they did not hear her.  She slowly withdrew her daggers from their holding places on her hips.  She slipped down a little farther.  At that moment, one of the Goluffs saw her and made a screech that alerted the other four.  Hitomi braced herself as she prepared to fight the two Goluffs that began to ascend toward her.  She could barely make them out except for the rain that fell on their skins and made it turn white.  Whenever a liquid substance touched a Goluffs skin, it turned it a different color.  In this case these Goluffs turned white.  The first Goluff lunged at Hitomi and she kicked with her feet on the side of the tower and flew into the air.  The Goluff missed her and landed in the same spot that she was a moment ago.  It screeched.  Hitomi landed below the Goluff and grabbed its leg.  It looked down at her and bared its teeth.  Hitomi smirked.

"You know, for an assassin, you are really stupid," she said to the creature.  Then she pulled on its leg and it fell to the ground with an unhuman screech.

The other Goluff made its way to her with its knife in its hand.  It lunged for her and swiped its knife at her.  Hitomi blocked it by using her daggers.  She kicked off once again from the tower and made a turn.  Then she elbowed the Goluff in the back of the head.  It hit the wall and screeched just like its fallen companion before it.  Hitomi grabbed its arm and pulled it off the wall.  It fell to the ground as well.  Another Goluff made its way toward Hitomi.  She ran a bit more up the wall until she had enough slack in the rope around her waist to make a lasso.  She swung the lasso above her head and aimed to the Goluffs neck.  She missed because it jumped out of the way.  She could tell that this Goluff was a bit smarter than its other two companions.  It lunged at Hitomi with its knife in hand.  She barely made it out of the way before it knife came hurtling down on her.  The Goluff swiped again and aimed for her stomach.  This time the knife cut the rope binding Hitomi.  She began to fall but grabbed the rope with her right hand.  She slid down the tower with the rope cutting into her skin.  Hitomi bit her lip to keep from crying out.  When she finally stopped, she didn't have time to think.  The Goluff lunged at her again.  This time Hitomi used her free hand and drew her dagger.  When the Goluff was within reach, she plunged the knife into its stomach.  It screeched and Hitomi gave a jerk with her hand.  The Goluff fell to the ground below.  With only two Goluffs left, they began to get ready to attack the people in the dinning room.  Hitomi saw that and slid down to them, ignoring the pain in her hand.  The Goluffs jumped toward the window with Hitomi following.  The glass broke and they all fell to the agonizing hard floor in the dinning room.  Hitomi shook her head to get rid of the dizziness.  She quickly jumped up and got in a fighting stance.  The two Goluffs began to circle her.

((((()))))

Van heard someone scream and point to the window.  Everyone looked over to it.  What they saw made everyone's eyes go wide with shock.  Outside the window were two creatures staring at them.  All of a sudden something fell past the window and to the ground below.  Then the creatures fell in the dinning room, breaking the window.  Someone screamed once again.  Glass flew everywhere.  When the shards of glass settled, Van looked up and saw the two creatures in a fighting stance.  They were circling a figure that stood between them.  All of a sudden, one of the creatures lunged at the figure.  The person deflected the blow with one their daggers in their hands.  Then they brought their leg up and kicked the creature in the abdomen.  The creature backed away and the other creature lunged at the figure.  Once again the figure deflected the blow and this time they brought up their fist and knocked the creature in the jaw.  When the creature backed off, both of them began circling the figure again.  Van finally got a good view of the person.  What he saw made him open his mouth in shock.  The figure was his wife.  And it looked as though she were about to give out at any moment.  Van began to rush forward with his sword drawn.  One of the Goluffs stopped circling Hitomi and charged after Van.  He heard Hitomi shout, "No, Van!" as the creature tried to strike him with its blade.  Van easily deflected it.  He pushed the creature away from him with such force that it flew to the wall.  It blended in with its surroundings.  Van heard a groan in pain and looked up.  What he saw scared him to death.  The other Goluff had Hitomi by the throat and was choking the life out of her.  Van threw his sword and it struck the creature in its back.  Hitomi sunk to the ground holding her throat.  Van ran over to her and pulled her into his arms.  Hitomi was coughing.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and Van picked her up.  He cradled her close to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

Hitomi nodded and then blacked out.  Van ran to their room and called for a healer.  He laid Hitomi down on their bed and began to strip her clothes.  By the time the healer arrived, Van had already dressed Hitomi in a loose fitting gown and undid her hair.  The healer came in and looked at her.  She applied some ointment to her throat and wrapped her hand in a gauze bandage.  She spoke quietly to Van.

"She should be all right," she said to him.  "She just needs some rest.  Her hand will heal in time.  And when she wakes up don't encourage her to talk much.  Her throat should be sore.  Give it time, Milord, she will make it."

Van nodded and saw the healer to the door.  When she left, he pulled at chair up to the bed and held Hitomi's hand.  Soon, he pretended to drift off to sleep, fully aware of someone watching them from the shadows.

((((()))))

A few hours later, a slimy creature made its way out of the shadows.  It walked up to where Hitomi was sleeping and drew its knife.  The blade reflected the moonlight outside in the sky.  The Goluff laughed quietly to itself.  This was too easy.  The Goluff raised its knife in the air and brought it down to strike.  Before it could reach Hitomi's chest, a strong hand captured the Goluffs wrist.  The Goluff followed the path of the arm to see Van's face.  Van twisted the Goluffs arm and the knife fell to the floor with a clatter.  Hitomi slowly opened her eyes.  They widened at the sight that met her.  Van and the Goluff were fist fighting.  It looked as though the Goluff was winning too.  Then Van threw a punch in the Goluffs face and it fell to the ground unconcionus.  Van quickly tied the Goluff up.  Hitomi gasped.  Van finished tying the Goluff's hands behind its back and walked back over to Hitomi.  That's when he noticed that Hitomi was awake.  He gave her a wry smile.

"Glad to see you're awake," he said to her gently.  He helped Hitomi into a sitting position.  Hitomi was still weak and she leaned on Van for support.

"Van, what just happened?" she asked him.  Van was sitting on the bed with his arms wrapped around her.  Hitomi brought her head up and looked him in the eyes.  Van grinned.

"We had a little company," he said to her.  Then his face darkened.  "What were you doing outside on the wall?  You could have been killed."

Hitomi looked at the Goluff tied up on the floor.  "I saw them," she whispered.

"You had a vision?" Van asked her.

Hitomi nodded.  "Yes.  I heard screaming and I saw blood.  Then I saw one of the dinner goblets fall on the floor and break.  I figured that the intruders would be on the wall because it's the only logical place to completely surprise anyone in the castle.  I got some rope from the training supplies that the soliders use and I went to the roof.  I tied one end of the rope around my waist and the other end around one of the columns.  I killed two of the Goluffs without much effort, but the third one took a swipe at my stomach and ended up cutting the rope.  So I had to grab it with my hand before I fell."

Van picked up Hitomi's bandaged hand and looked at it.  He gently kissed it.  Hitomi leaned her head against Van's chest and continued.  "I was able to kill the third Goluff, but the other two were already on the move to break the window, so, when they jumped in, I followed.  I guess you know what happened next."

Van nodded and set Hitomi's hand back down.  He lifted Hitomi's head with his fingers.  He gently kissed her on the lips and rubbed his fingers up and down her side.  Hitomi wrapped one of her arms around his neck and placed the other one on his arm.  

_Hiss._

Van and Hitomi parted and looked at the Goluff.  It was just waking up and struggling against its bonds.  Van released Hitomi and walked over to it.  He roughly grabbed it and dragged it over to a chair by the bed.  Van sat down beside Hitomi once again and looked at the Goluff.

"Why did you attack the castle?" Van asked sternly.

The Goluff remained silent.  Van sighed and called for the guards.  The guards came in and were shocked to find the Goluff sitting in a chair.

"Take him to the dungeon," Van ordered.

"Yes, Milord," the guards replied.

They grabbed the Goluff and made it stand on its feet.  It hissed and looked at Hitomi.  Hitomi found fear in its eyes.  The creature looked down to Hitomi's bandaged hand and then back to Hitomi.  Hitomi unwrapped her right hand and stood up.  Before Van could say anything to her, she placed her hand on the Goluff's cheek and closed her eyes.  Hitomi saw images with such force that she fainted straight into her husband's arms.

((((()))))

The man in the shadows cursed.  So, the witch was able to defeat his assassin team.  Well, no loss.  He would still have what he wanted.  No matter what…

A/N:  I want to thank everyone who reviewed.  I really appreciate all the reviews and I especially want to thank sailor hope for reviewing my other stories as well.  I want to let you people know that I have another Escaflowne story out.  It is called The Sword of the Dragon.  Gotta go!!!

angelwarriar


	9. A War yet to come

"Learning to Love" 

**-A War yet to come**

Hitomi stood on a cliff looking over a peaceful kingdom.  There was a beautiful castle at the back of the small kingdom.  There was a statue in a huge water fountain in the middle of the kingdom.  Children were running and playing in the field in front of the kingdom.  It seemed like the perfect peaceful kingdom.  All of a sudden the scene changed to where Hitomi was standing in the same spot looking at the kingdom.  The kingdom was different, though.  Where there was once a beautiful fountain, there stood the remains of a statue.  Where there were once children playing in the fields, there were bodies scattered everywhere.  Hitomi had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out.  A tear leaked out of her eye.  It slid down to the ground and Hitomi found herself in a room with only one window.  She looked out and saw that she was in the castle.  Hitomi turned around and saw the five Goluffs bowing before a shadowed figure.  The figure spoke, but to Hitomi it seemed as if its voice came out in a hiss.

"Go to the Dragons' castle and bring back the pendant," the voice said to the five bowing creatures.

"Yes, Milord," one of the Goluffs answered.  They got up and walked out of the room.  Hitomi saw the person in the shadows sit down in the throne beside it.  Another figure came into the room.  This person had light hair that shone in the moonlight from the window beside Hitomi.  He walked up to the shadow and bowed.

"Everything is ready and in position, My Lord," the light-haired person said to it.

"Good work, Dilandau," the shadow said to him.

"When will we be able to begin the hunt?" the tone of voice that the person known as Dilandau used sent chills up Hitomi's spine.  It was so blood thirsty.

"Soon," the shadow hissed.  "Very soon."

Dilandau smiled and said in the same voice that he had used earlier, "Good."

The shadow dismissed Dilandau and he left.  Then the shadow looked around as if sensing Hitomi watching him.  It let out an unhuman roar and looked directly at Hitomi.  Hitomi gasped when she saw its eyes.  They were straight black slits.  Then Hitomi felt a blinding pain in her chest and cried out.

((((()))))

Hitomi quickly sat up in her bed and clutched her chest.  Her chest stung.  Hitomi began gasping for breath and crying all at the same time.  Then she felt strong arms encircle her and she laid her head on the person's shoulder.  Van had been lying in bed, dozing when Hitomi's sudden movement jolted him awake.  When she began to cry, he wrapped his arms around her.  He whispered soothing words to her and gently held her.  When Hitomi's cries died down, he continued to hold her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her after a moment.

Hitomi lay on his bare shoulder in silence before answering, "I know why the Goluffs attacked the castle."

Van remained silent, allowing her to tell him in her own time.  After a moment Hitomi continued, "In a castle there is a-a creature that sent the Goluffs to retrieve a pendant from here.  But he didn't call it Fanelia, he just said the 'Dragons' Castle."

Van tightened his arms around Hitomi when hearing that name.

Hitomi felt it but continued anyway.  "There was a light-haired man there.  He asked if it was time for the hunt."  Hitomi rose up and looked into Van's eyes.  She saw nothing but anger there.  Hitomi's own eyes widened at the depths of the anger that she saw.  

Van finally came back to reality when he heard Hitomi gasp.  His eyes softened when he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Hitomi," he said to her gently.  "But I need to know who the light-haired man was.  What was his name, Hitomi?"

Hitomi took a deep breath and answered him.  "Dilandau."

Van nodded his head and said to her through clenched teeth, "That's what I thought."

((((()))))

It's amazing what you can do within three hours.  At least that's what the Queen of Fanelia would say to you.  In the three hours since her vision, the King had summoned all of the counsel members including Lady Merle and had them sitting at the counsel table.  He had also gotten King Allen, Dryden, and Gaddis present at the table all the way from Fried where they were visiting with Prince Chid.  The Crusade had flew at its fastest.  Usually it was takes up to 5 hours to get from Fried to Fanelia, but the Crusade had managed to get to Fanelia within 3 hours not counting having the message delivered to them.  Hitomi was brought back to reality by Van's voice.

"I must apologize to all of you due to the lateness of the hour, but this meeting is dire," Van said regally.

"What is this all about?" one of the disheveled counsel members asked grumpily.

"This is about the Great War," Van answered him coolly.

Everyone in the room gasped.  

"What do you mean?" the same counsel member asked.  "The Great War has been past for three years."

"I am quite aware of that fact, Batwer," Van said to him.  "But some facts have just been developed that states another war may be in the makings."

Everyone was silent digesting this new evidence.  Then Allen spoke up.  "What new evidence, Van?" he asked his long-time friend.

"Hitomi has seen a vision dealing with the att-"  

"She has seen a what?" Batwer interrupted him.

"A vision," Van said to them.  He looked to Hitomi, seeking permission to tell the rest of the story.  Hitomi nodded at him and smiled.  Van smiled back.  Then he turned back to the other people gathered at the table.  "Hitomi is a seer," he said to them calmly.

Everyone began talking at once.  That is everyone but Van, Merle, Balgus, and Chasten.  Hitomi, Van, and everyone else who wasn't talking caught glimpses of what some of the people were saying.

"I don't believe it…"

"This isn't possible…"

"It can't be true…"

"Seer's are cursed…"

Merle jumped up and said to everyone, "Seer's are not cursed.  I am ashamed that you would believe in such a wives tale."

All of a sudden, everyone was silent as they saw the impossible.  Hitomi held her hand out and had a slight green glow surrounding her hand.  In the middle of the table, a feather pen was floating higher and higher into the air.  Then Hitomi closed her hand and brought it back to her side.  The feather glided back to the table as if it had never moved.  All eyes turned to Hitomi.

"What do we have to do to prepare?" Dryden asked, breaking the silence.

Hitomi and Van smiled their thanks and they officially began the meeting of how to stop another war.

((((()))))

Many hours later, as the sun was fixing to make its way to the surface of Geia, Hitomi stood on the roof with her hair slightly moving in the wind.  She heard footsteps coming from behind her.  Arms encircled her.  Hitomi lay back into Van's strong chest.

"Everything will be all right, Hitomi, I promise," Van said to her gently.

Hitomi turned around and put her arms around his neck.  "I know, Van, but I can't help but to worry."

Van kissed Hitomi's brow, then he kissed her eyes, then he kissed her nose, then he kissed her neck.  Finally he brought his lips up to meet hers.  They only broke when they needed breath.  Then Van kissed her again as the sun rose to greet the two lovers saying that this was only the beginning of the journey.

A/N:  I am so sorry that these chapters are taking so long, but like I said I am going to have to space out my chapters from now on because I only have fourteen days (and counting-I can't wait until May 23) of school left and I am being loaded down with 9wks test, state tests, and everything.  Oiy!  On a major note here:  **READ THIS…IF YOU WANT ME TO EMAIL YOU WHEN I UPDATE THIS STORY, THEN TELL ME SO IN YOUR REVIEW!!  I NEED YOU TO LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN YOUR REVIEW AND PLEASE REVIEW!!  THANKS SO MUCH!!!  ANGELWARRIAR**


	10. The Frog and the Scorpion

**Title:  Learning to Love, Chapter 10,** **The Frog and the Scorpion**

**Author: angelwarriar**

**Email: crystaldreamer06@yahoo.com--email me anytime!**

**A/N:** **I want to thank all of you for reviewing my story.  I would also like to apologize for three things: Number one, sorry that my chapters are so spaced out.  I just got out of school, so I hope to speed them up a bit.  Number two, I'm going to dedicate this to all of my reviewers and I'm going to apologize ahead of time if I left anyone out, or if I spell a name wrong.  Please email me and get on to me if I did.  Here are the people that I am dedicating this chapter to:**

**anna, TRB, Yukari-Uchida, Kiddi Chi, thundersenshi17, Sakura Scout, Foxtails, TigerWolf, Sailor Hope, Enzeru no Yami, Ryan, Milie, rose, Pretty Senshi1519, Kitty Meow, Angel of Drama, Artamis Godess of the Hunt, Phantom Angel, SakuraKitty, Water Madian, Alice, Kim, Rusty-chan, ami kou, lady of the sea, Trunks gal, Tyoko, Kizzy, Melody, hanako, Kitty, NeoStar22, Elisabet, Mystic Blue, maniac bubbles, Dark Angel, jj, sorrow, jen, magicman, winter light, Yukari_Kanzaki, elena~sun, wolf rose, C.G, Sakura MysticMoon, Yu-ting.**

**Thank all of you for your kind reviews.  I also would like to once again tell you that if you want me to email you, then tell me so in your reviews, please.  These are the people that I have so far:**** Sailor Hope, Angel of Drama, thundersenshi17, Enzeru no Yama, Foxtails, Kiddi Chi, Sakura MysticMoon, Yu-ting.**

**Number three, I am sorry, but I am adding something else that should have went into the summary.  Celena was a dragon slayer during the Great War.**

****

**Now, I have a request to make.  If any of you would be so kind as to just humor me, I would like to know what some of your favorite anime shows are.  There isn't a reason; I just would like to know because the two shows that I really know about are Escaflowne and Digimon.  I'm just now, hopefully, starting to learn about SailorMoon.  If you have the time to do this request, then I would really appreciate it.  When you do email me, please put in some good information on why you like it.  Thanx!  My email address is ****crystaldreamer06@yahoo.com.  And I might as well add in that this probably won't be the last request that I will make.  Well, with those million things out of the way, on with the show!!**

**angelwarriar**

===========================================================

Hitomi woke up to an empty bed.  Van had gotten up early for a counsel meeting and did not want to disturb her.  Hitomi sighed and got up.  She bathed then got dressed.  She wore her hair in a bun, as usual; she had on a white dress that went all the way to her ankles.  It had loose sleeves that went all the way to her wrist.  It bunched up at the waist and had little silver sashes flowing out around the bottom.  Hitomi inspected herself in the mirror.  When she was satisfied, she slipped on her most comfortable silver shoes and went out the door.  She made her way to the North Wing where the solarium was.  Last night, Eries, Millerna, Aston, Christina, and Celena had all arrived by carriage from Fried.  Hitomi tried to dress comfortably, but elegantly so not to insult her guests by dressing casually.  She knew that they were going to want to go shopping somewhere in town today while waiting for the counsel meeting to finish.  She rounded a curve and opened the door to the solarium.  Inside were all of the guests and Merle.  They were all relaxing and talking to one another.  The children were playing a little ways away.  Hitomi walked up to them.  They all got up and gave her a hug.  It was awkward for she and Eries to hug due to Eries growing stomach.  It was the same for Celena, as well.  When they tried for the second time to hug properly, they gave up and began to laugh.

"When are you due?" Hitomi asked both of them with a smile still on her face.

"In five more months," Eries said then added, "Thank the gods."

Everyone smiled at her.  

"Come now, sister," Millerna teasingly chided her, "it can't be that bad.  Allen watches you extremely closely, and today he even asked that I watch you and Celena for him.  I'm sure it's quite nice in some ways."

Eries looked at her.   "Oh, hush up, you," she said to her playfully.  "Besides, Celena gets the same treatment that I do, but from two men."

The women all laughed once again, and Celena blushed.

"What about you?" Hitomi asked Celena.

"One more month," she said quietly.  

"Merle," Eries said to change the subject, "have you found anyone that interests you yet?"

Merle looked at her and said, "No, not yet."

"Then we must help you," Millerna said.

Merle smiled.  "That's all right."

Hitomi interrupted the conversation.  "I'm sure that when the right man comes, Merle won't need our help to get him.  The right man will like her without her saying a word.  By just looking at one another, they both will know."  Then she added, "Besides, Merle is only two years below me in age and I was only seventeen when I married Van.  Merle is but sixteen, so give her some time."

"See," Merle said to the other two women, "I will do just fine."

Millerna and Eries smiled.  "I'm sure you will," they said to her.

Celena, who had been quiet up to that moment, stood up, "Well, let's go shopping."

The other women agreed and they proceeded to the marketplace in Fanelia.  Merle and Hitomi fell behind the other three women.

"Thank you so much," Merle said to Hitomi.  "I really appreciate you breaking into the conversation back there."

Hitomi smiled at her.  "No problem whatsoever.  Besides, I meant what I said.  You will know."

Merle looked at her.  "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Of course not," Hitomi said to her in fake surprise.

Merle smiled at her.  "Right.  Come on."

The two women laughed and caught up with the other three women and children in front of them.

==============

The marketplace was full of merchants and buyers.  The first place that the women and children went to was the silk merchant.  They looked at all the different selections and chose a few colors.  Hitomi only chose one: green.  She paid the merchant with a silver coin and smiled at him.  She told him to keep the change.  The merchant thanked her.

Next, the women and children moved on to the jewelry merchant.  Hitomi decided to buy April, Suzanne, Patience, and Carol a piece of jewelry to thank them for all the mornings that they spent together in the kitchen. 

After the women had bought some jewelry, they moved on to the bakery.  There, they had lunch.  Hitomi didn't want anything and told them that she would meet them in the square in half an hour.  They said all right.  Hitomi left the bakery and went over to the antiques shop.  She had been there once before and had loved it.  She opened the door and a little bell rung to alert the merchant of her arrival.  The little woman stepped out from the back.

"My Lady," the woman said, bowing slightly, "it is wonderful to see you again."

"And you," Hitomi said to her.  "Have you anything new?"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, I just got something in yesterday morning.  Please come this way."

Hitomi followed the woman to the back of the store.  They went through a little archway and ended up in a big room that was full of mini crystal statues.  The woman walked up to a black box on a shelf.  It was small enough that it fit in her hand.  The woman handed it to Hitomi.

"I don't know what it does," the woman admitted to Hitomi.  "It is very light, so I imagine that it is empty inside."

Hitomi only heard a few words of what the woman was saying.  She was looking at the inscription on top of the box.  "Do you know what this says?" she asked the woman.

The woman looked at the box.  "Why, no, Milady.  That wasn't there this morning when I set it here on the shelf."

Hitomi got out of her daze and smiled at the woman.  She took out two silver coins and put them in the little woman's hand.  "I'll take it, anyway."

"Milady, this is to much.  A little box like that isn't even worth a whole copper coin."

"I insist," Hitomi said to her.  "Please."

"Very well, ma'am," the woman said somewhat reluctantly.

"By the way," Hitomi said to her.  "What is your name?"

"Gera, Gera Zanico," the woman replied proudly.

"Well, then my name is Hitomi, Hitomi Fanel."

The woman smiled at her.  Hitomi smiled back at her.

"Good day, Gera."

"Good day, Hitomi."

==============

Van was getting grouchy at his counsel for being so uncooperative.  They had been in session all day, and still they could not decide what to do about Hitomi's vision.  The only people that could at least agree on something were himself, Balgus, Gaddis, Dryden, and Allen.  Chasten would just sit quietly while everyone debated about the subject.  

The cooks interrupted the meeting and said that dinner was ready, but since the dinning room was still being repaired, they didn't know where to serve it.  At that moment Merle, Celena, Millerna, the children, and Eries came through the door.  Hitomi was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Hitomi?" Van asked them.

"Here I am," Hitomi's voice made everyone turn.  There was Hitomi dressed in a casual light yellow dress (she had changed out of her other dress so she could help with the cooking.) with an apron tied around her middle.  Van guessed that the women had gotten back early from shopping and Hitomi had wanted to help cook.

"Van," Allen's voice brought him back to the present.  "Why don't the women sit in on the meeting while we eat?"

"All right," Van agreed.

Half an hour later, everyone was sitting around the counsel table and began to debate again.

"We can't just start from nowhere and try to get somewhere," one of the counsel members said.

"He's right, why must we even dig into this?  It could be nothing," another counsel member said.

A loud crash sounded at the table.  Celena had dropped her spoon onto her plate and had her head buried in her hands, sobbing.

"Celena!" Gaddis cried.  He quickly got up and went to his wife.  He wrapped his arms around her.  Celena buried her head in his shoulder.

"Celena, what's wrong?" Merle asked quietly.

Celena brought her head up and looked at all of them.  "You are all trying to debate about things that should have action to them.  War is not something you just hear about or talk about; it is real.  Why can't you all see that?" she cried.  "Why?"  Then she added in a more quiet tone.  "I don't understand it.  Why do people start wars?  It only makes you bitter and leaves you dead inside.  I would have ended up that way if it had not been for my friends and Gaddis."  She put her arms protectively around her bulging stomach.  "Why must children be born into a world of war?"  She leaned her head back on her husbands shoulder, but left her arms where they were.

Everyone was quiet.  Then Hitomi quietly spoke up.  "Celena, there once was a scorpion who wanted to get to the other side of a stream, but the scorpion couldn't swim, so he couldn't get across.  He would go to the water's edge everyday trying to find a way to get across.  One day when he came to the stream, a frog was sitting there.

'My friend,' the scorpion called out to the frog, 'will you help me get across this stream so that I may get to the other side?'

'No,' cried the frog, 'you're a scorpion, you'll sting me and I'll die.'

'No,' the scorpion replied.  'I won't.'

'All right,' said the frog.  'I'll carry you across.'

So the scorpion crawled on top of the frogs back and they began across the water.  They made it halfway across the stream when the scorpion brought down its tail and stung the frog.

'Why did you do that?' asked the frog.  'Now we will both die.'

'I'm sorry,' he replied.  'I'm a scorpion, I couldn't help it.'

Hitomi let the meaning sink in to everyone's mind.  Then she said, "The scorpion couldn't help it because it was his nature.  He didn't know any better but to kill."

Celena looked at her.  Then she nodded her head in understanding.  "Thank you," she said.  Then she closed her eyes and fainted in her husband's arms.  Gaddis picked her up and carried her to their room.  Millerna, Dryden, Allen, Eries, the children, and Merle followed.

"This meeting is dismissed for now," Van addressed the counsel.  They all left without a word.  Balgus stayed behind.  When everyone had left the room but Hitomi, Van, and himself, Balgus looked to them.

"Her Majesty would have been very proud of both of you," he said to them.  Then he left the room to go see how Celena was doing.

After a moment, Van took Hitomi's hand and they walked to their room.  There they walked out onto the balcony.  The Mystic Moon and its child were bright.  Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist.  Hitomi leaned into his chest.

"Do you think that Celena is all right?" Hitomi asked him.

"I'm sure that she will be.  I think that she is just exhausted.  Gaddis said that she hadn't been sleeping too well lately.  She's worried that this war may be worse than the Great War."

"I hope not," Hitomi said to him.

"So do I," Van replied.

After a moment, Van guided Hitomi to their bed.  "You need some rest," he said to her.

Hitomi grabbed his hand.  "So do you.  You were up before me."

Van smiled, then he removed his shirt and boots and climbed into bed with her.  He wrapped his arms around her.  Then he looked at her.  He lost himself within her deep green eyes.  He lowered his head and kissed her.  Hitomi responded to his kiss and entangled her fingers into his hair.  When they broke the kiss, Hitomi laid her hands beside her head on his chest.  Van held her tightly.

"Love you," Hitomi sighed softly, falling asleep listening to Van's heartbeat.

Van smiled.  "I love you, too."

==============

In the dark castle, the creature looked out a window facing the Mystic Moon.

"Soon," it hissed, "soon I will have the pendant and the Powers of Eternity will be mine.  You cannot hide it forever.... daughter."


	11. Planning a Trip

**Title: Learning to Love, Chapter 11, Planning a Trip**

**Author: angelwarriar**

**E-mail: crystaldreamer06@yahoo.com**

**=============================================**

Hitomi tossed and turned in her sleep.  The creature with dragon eyes plagued her sleep.  He kept calling out to her.  Hitomi tried to get away from him, but everything was covered in darkness.  Everywhere that Hitomi ran it seemed that the creature was always in front of her.  Just when Hitomi didn't think that she could handle it any longer, she felt two hands on her shoulders, shaking her awake.

"Hitomi, wake up!" Van cried to his wife.  For the last five minutes, he had been trying to get her awake.  He was sleeping soundly when he felt a movement beside him that woke him up.  Hitomi was crying out in her sleep and was tossing and turning every which way.  

Finally, Hitomi stopped moving.  She opened her eyes.  Van looked down at her worriedly.  Hitomi was breathing hard.  She raised her head up and looked around to get her bearings.  When she was satisfied where she was, she dropped her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes.  Her breathing began to return to normal.

"Hitomi?" Van asked her with concern.

Hitomi opened her eyes again and found that Van hadn't moved from his position over her.  She looked at him.  Then she threw her arms around his neck.  Van held her close.  She was trembling.  Van whispered soothing words to her and held her tightly.  Hitomi began to calm down.

"Hitomi," Van said softly to her, "what happened?"

Hitomi explained to him about her dream.  "That creature that I saw in my vision when I touched the Goluff has been haunting my dreams.  It's like every time that I close my eyes, I can't seem to get him out of my head."

Van held her even closer.  "I'm sorry," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Oh, Van," Hitomi said.  "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Van said after a minute, "we need to first find out about this pendant that he is after.  Then we'll go from there."

Hitomi raised her head up and looked at him.  Van smiled at her kindly.  Hitomi smiled back at him.  "I love you, Van," she said to him.  She raised her fingers and wiped a rebel lock off of his forehead.  Van gently guided her fingers down to his mouth and he kissed them.

"I love you, too." 

A knock sounded at the door.  "Your majesties," a voice said.

Van sighed.  "Yes?"

"Sir Balgus says that you should come to the counsel room immeadiatly.  He says it's urgent," the voice said.

Van's brows drew together.  "I'll be right there," he said.  

After a moment, Van and Hitomi heard the person's footsteps fade.  Van got up and put his clothes on.  He noticed that Hitomi had done the same.

"Hitomi," Van said to her.  "I don't want you to come to this meeting."

"Why, Van?" Hitomi asked, confused.

"Because I have a feeling that some things may be out of hand if Balgus said that it was urgent," he said to her.  Then he quickly added before she could interrupt and change his mind, "Besides Eries, Celena, Millerna and the children are here, and I'm sure that they would love to have your company again today."

"Oh, all right," Hitomi said, exasperated.

Van smiled and kissed her.  Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck.  When they parted, Van brushed her lips with his.  Then he got up and walked out the door with one backward glance.  Hitomi kept smiling after he left.  All of a sudden, Hitomi began to hear a voice.  It was faded, so Hitomi opened the door and spotted a maid.

"Mari," Hitomi said to get the woman's attention.

"Yes, ma'am?" the woman replied.

"Were you talking to anyone just now?"

"No, ma'am."

Hitomi shook her head and smiled at the woman.  "I must be imagining things.  Thank you."

"That's all right, ma'am," Mari said and then continued on with her duties.

Hitomi went back inside her room and closed the door.  She leaned up against it.  She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head.  Then she heard it again.  The voice was still faded, but she could hear it.  Hitomi began to walk around the room and the voice got louder.  Hitomi made out that a woman was singing.  Hitomi walked toward her vanity and heard it more clearly.  It seemed to be muffled by something.  Hitomi looked around and spotted the small box that she had recently purchased at the antiques shop two days ago.  She gently picked it up and held it in her hand.  Then she was thrown into a vision of the past.

**VISION OF THE PAST**

A young girl of the age sixteen was sitting down at the vanity brushing her hair.  She was smiling and humming a strange tune.  She had long honey colored  hair that went down to her waist.  She had on a long plain dress that went down to her ankles.  It was a light blue.  When she finished brushing her hair, she put it up in a bun similar to the one Hitomi had hers in. Then she went outside on her balcony and watched the people hurrying around the village below.  Hitomi realized with a start that the village was the place that she saw in her vision when she touched the Goluff.  The young woman turned around suddenly and Hitomi saw huge dark green eyes like hers.  Hitomi also noticed that the woman was wearing a silver teardrop pendant around her neck.  Hitomi followed the girl's line of vision and saw a huge man in the shadows.

"Good evening, princess," the man hissed.  Hitomi recognized the voice.  It was the creature in her vision.

"What do you want, Terian?" the princess asked boldly.

"Why, princess, you have such hatred in your voice."

"You tried to kill my family, Terian.  That should be reason enough to hate you."

"Now, now, princess.  You were taught better than to hold a grudge.  I'm sure that your mother would be very upset with you and your behavior."

"What do you want from me?" the princess asked.

"Why, just a little something.  You won't even miss it."  He looked down at the pendant around her neck.  

The princess covered it with her hand.  "Never," she declared.

"Very well, princess, have it your way, but you will regret your decision.  I guarantee it."

"Guards!" the princess shouted.

The creature laughed.  "You shall not be protected forever, Princess Nyla.  There will come a time when you will see me again, and then you will cry out in anguish and pain for defiling me."

The guards rushed through the door and the creature dissolved into smoke.

**END VISION OF THE PAST**

Hitomi was brought back to her room.  She was standing out on the balcony.  She put her hand to her forehead and sighed.  The situation just got a lot more complicated.  Hitomi looked at the box in her hand.  That's when she noticed that there was a dent in the side of the box.  Hitomi ran her fingers over it and saw images in the back of her mind.

*****

Hitomi was standing in the woods of her home.  She smelled burning.  She turned around and saw two people, one man and one woman, burning a fire.  Both the man and woman were wearing black.  The woman had long honey colored hair and deep green eyes.  The man had dark brown hair and light blue eyes.  Over the fire was a box-shaped iron molter.  Hitomi walked closer and saw that the man and woman were pouring a liquid inside of the molter.  The molter sizzled and groaned in delight.  After a moment, the man took out the item that the molter had made.  He handed it to the woman.  The woman took a deep breath and laid her hand on the side of the small box.  The woman bit her lip to keep from crying out.  When she lifted her hand, Hitomi saw a small indent where her hand was moments ago.  Hitomi gasped.  That was the same box that she currently held in her hand.  Hitomi continued watching the man and woman.  The man took the box from the woman and gently kissed her burnt hand.  It was easy to see that the woman and man were lovers.  Hitomi watched with interest as the two lovers talked to one another softly.

"You must deliver this box to the Mystic Valley.  It will be protected there until the time comes for Geia to be restored to the light," the woman said to the man.

"I know, love.  Soon, we will be free," the man said and moved some of the woman's hair off of her forehead.  He then moved his hand and cupped her face.  The woman closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.  Even with her closed eyes, Hitomi could see the worry lines on her features.

"Don't worry, Nyla," the man said gently to the woman.  "Everything will turn out all right in the end."

"I know, Cale," Nyla said, "but I wish that there was another way."

The man kissed the woman gently, then he got up and began to walk away.  The woman watched his retreating form.

"Please, be careful, my love," Nyla whispered softly as Cale disappeared from view.

*****

Hitomi was brought once again back to the land of the present.  She walked back inside and sat down on the bed.  She took a deep breath.  Then she got up and walked out of the room.  She made her way to the solarium.  She had to talk to Merle.  When she got there, she found the woman all talking in hushed tones because the children were sleeping.  They all stopped talking when Hitomi came into view.

"Hitomi!" Millerna gasped.  She quickly guided her to a seat.  "You are as white as snow."

"Yes," Eries agreed.  "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"I think that I have," Hitomi said softly.

"Whatever do you mean, Hitomi?" Celena asked.

Hitomi explained to them about her visions.  When she was finished, Merle asked, "What makes you say that you have seen a ghost, Hitomi?  Do you know any of these people?"

"All of them, I think.  But one for sure."

"Well, which one?" Eries asked.

"Cale," Hitomi replied.

"Who is Cale to you?" Millerna asked.

Hitomi looked them straight in the eye.  "My grandfather."

~~~~:)~~~~    

Van was sitting at the counsel table listening to his counsel members complain about the money that this investigation was costing Fanelia.  It wasn't like Fanelia didn't have anything to spare, but the counsel members thought that they were spending way too much on something that could just be a figment of imagination.  All of a sudden, the doors to the counsel room opened and in walked Millerna and Eries, who were carrying Aston and Christina, Celena, Merle, and Hitomi,who looked pale.

"What's wrong?" Van asked, rising out of his chair when he saw how pale Hitomi looked.

"Hitomi has something that makes this investigation a bit more complicated," Merle said timidly.

Van walked over to his wife.  "What is it, Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked at him and answered in a monotone voice, "The pendant that we seek is located in the woods that trapped it."

"What do you mean?" Van asked, confused.

Hitomi didn't answer.  She began to sway and then she fainted.  Van caught her in his arms.  He turned and looked at Merle and the other women expectantly.

"What she means, Van," Celena said, "is that in order to learn about who this guy is you have to find the pendant that he wants."

"I know that," Van said aggravated, "but-"

"She didn't finish, Van," Merle said quietly.  "In order to get the pendant, you have to go to-"

"Where?" an over eager counsel member interrupted.

Merle looked him straight in the eye.  "Ronise."

Everyone was silent.  Then before anyone could began to shout, Dryden said to Van, "Van, why don't you take Hitomi to your room?"

Van nodded his appreciation to him and walked out of the room.  Millerna followed.  When they got to the King and Queen's room, Van gently deposited Hitomi on their bed.  Millerna then came over and examined Hitomi.  When she was finished, she turned to Van said, "Van, she's going to be fine.  She just needs to rest for a few hours, then she'll be good as new."

"Thank you, Millerna," Van said.

Millerna nodded, smiled, then left.  Van walked over to Hitomi and sat beside her.  Hitomi began to stir.  She opened her eyes and looked at Van.  Van caressed her face.

"Van," Hitomi said quietly.  "We have _got_ to go to Ronise.  I have to understand this."

"Then I guess that we will be taking a trip then, won't we?" Van smiled at her gently.

Hitomi smiled back.  "Thank you, Van.  Thank you so much."

                                                          ~~~~~:)~~~~~

Later that night as Hitomi slept soundly in her husbands arms, darkness hid the creature in its castle.  A door opened and in walked a woman with long black hair.  She had two daggers at her hips and cold grey eyes.  She walked up to the creature and bowed.

"My Lord," she said.

The creature turned around.  "You know that you do not have to do that, love."

The woman stood up and smiled coldly.  "But I like to.  It helps remind you of how powerful you are and you will be."

The creature captured the womans arm in his grip.  He pulled her to him.  The woman wrapped her arms around the creature's neck as they kissed.  When they parted, the creature said, "Soon, love, soon we will have the Powers of Eternity and all will be ours."

The woman smiled coldly once again.


	12. Home is where the heart is

**Title: Learning to Love, Chapter 12, Home is where the Heart is**

**Author: angelwarriar**

**E-mail: crystaldreamer06@yahoo.com**

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter 12. (duh!)  If you are confused about anything, then let me know in your review or by emailing me!  Thanks!  I also want to clear up a little misunderstanding that you probably have.  You people are probably wondering why I said that the pendant was silver instead of pink, right?  Easy!  I really don't like the color pink, so I changed it to silver since it's one of my favorite colors,  (My fav colors are blue, silver, green, and purple) but here's the thing.  It is going to be a dull pink when I introduce it into the story.  There's a reason for it, so don't worry.  Hopefully, I won't confuse you when I put it in the story!**

**angelwarriar**

**===========================================================**

Hitomi was helping the maids load their things into suitcases to load onto horses that were going to carry Hitomi, Van, Merle, and Balgus for the three day journey to Ronise.  During which time, Dryden was to be over Fanelia.  They had all arranged it with everyone, and everything was set and ready.

"Oh, Milady," one of the maids said, "where would you like us to load the medicine kit that you asked Lady Millerna to prepare for you?"

"Put it in with my personal bag, please," Hitomi instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am," the maid replied.  She placed the kit inside of Hitomi's green carry bag and continued helping the other maids finish packing.

"We can manage the rest, Milady," another maid said to Hitomi.

Hitomi smiled at her and said, "Are you sure?"

The old maid smiled kindly and shooed Hitomi out of the room.  Hitomi decided that since Van and Balgus were in the counsel meeting with Dryden; Millerna, Celena, and Eries were resting in their rooms, and Merle was probably finishing her packing, she would go for a walk.  She walked out to the palace gardens.  She went on the path that led to the Great War Shrine.  She stepped inside the huge door.  On the inside it was more beautiful than that of the outside, if possible.  There were three graves in the front.  They were the graves of Van's family: his father, mother, and brother.  There were also flowers of every kind placed all over the place.  It was very colorful.  In the very center of everything was the legendary Escaflowne that won the Great War.  All of this was surrounded by a great wall that reached for the heavens, but there wasn't a ceiling.  You could see the sun shining in and lighting everything that it touched.  Hitomi then fixed her eyes on the great Escaflowne and stared.  It was as if she were in a trace.  Suddenly, she began to move forward.  She walked to the Escaflowne and gently placed her hand on the pink heart.  Her hand went through it.  Carefully and slowly, Hitomi went even farther in with her hand.  Suddenly, a pink substance began to cover Hitomi's arm, then the rest of her body.  Hitomi wasn't afraid, but completely calm.  Hitomi closed her eyes and relaxed.  When she opened her eyes again, she saw nothing but forest all around her.  She looked up and could see the moon shining down on her.  She looked ahead of her and the moon beams were marking a path for her.  She began to walk forward, following the beams.  After a few moments, Hitomi came out of the forest and into an open meadow.  The meadow took her breath away.  There was a beautiful waterfall with a crystal pond at the end of it.  Beautiful flowers and trees were all over the place.  The stars were extra bright, as were the Mystic Moon and its child.  

"Hello, Your Highness," a female voice said.

"Who's there?" Hitomi said.

A light suddenly appeared.  It was green.  It was shaped like an oval.  Hitomi could only look at it in awe.

"Who-who are you?" Hitomi asked.

"I am Qurin, goddess of Geia, protector of the forests," the being answered.

Hitomi gasped.  "What do you want with me?"

"I come to warn you," Qurin answered.

"Warn me?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes," Qurin replied.  "You must listen closely.  When you reach your destination you must not react a stone heart, but with a heart of flesh."

"A heart of flesh?" Hitomi said.  "I don't understand what you mean."

"You will soon enough.  Take heed.  Things will not always appear what they seem to be."

Qurin's voice faded away as Hitomi's surroundings once again began to change.  She was back at the Great War Shrine with her hand rested on the great Escaflowne.  She removed her hand, remembering the Forest Goddess's words.  She turned her face up to the sky.  The sun had set, so that meant that she and the others were about to began their journey.  After a moment, she walked out of the Shrine and back toward the castle.

======================================

"My Lord, I must object once more.  This is completely ridiculous," Batwar said to Van for the seventh time, at the least.

"It is not ridiculous to want to preserve the peace, Batwar," Van replied for the seventh time as well.  "We will be back in a little while."

Van was in a last minute counsel meeting, trying to set everything up for Dryden while Van and the others would be gone.

"Now," Van said, "does everyone understand what will be happening?"

Everyone said yes or nodded their heads.  "Good," Van said.  "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone left out of the room except Van, Dryden, and Balgus. 

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this, Van?" Dryden asked.

"Yes," Van said to him.  "I don't want another Great War.  One was more than enough."

"I agree with you there," Dryden said.  He sighed.  "I'll do my best, Van."

Van smiled at him.  "I know you will.  That's why I chose you."

The double doors opened.  "Milord," a servant interrupted.  "The horses are saddled and ready.  Her majesty and Lady Merle are waiting for you in the stables."

"All right," Van said.  "Thank you."

The servant left.  Van turned to Dryden and they clasped wrists.  Dryden and Balgus did the same.

"Good luck, my friends," Dryden said to them.

"And to you," Van replied.

Van and Balgus left the room and went to the stables.  As the servant had said, Merle and Hitomi were waiting for them there with four saddled horses and an extra horse with supplies.  The two women heard Van and Balgus approach and turned around.  Hitomi was wearing a dark cloak that covered her green suit that she had worn the other night while fighting the Goluffs.  Her hair was braided and hung down her back.  Merle was in riding breeches with little braids in her long pink hair.  She had it all put together in a elastic band so to keep it out of her face.

"Ready to go?" Merle asked them.

"Yes," Van replied.  

Everyone mounted their horse and began their journey out into the night.

====================================

Four hours later, Merle was once again tired of the silence.  "Hitomi," she began, "will you tell me about Ronise?"

"Well," Hitomi said, "Ronise is very small.  Only two hundred people live there.  My Grandmother is the overseer of our village.  Collin will become the overseer when Grandmother dies."

"Collin?" Merle interrupted.

Hitomi smiled.  "My twin brother.  He was born three minutes before me."

"Oh," Merle said.  "What else?"

"Well two years ago everyone lived underground.  Then one day, Grandmother said that we needed to come out of hiding and we came back up top again.  We came back up and founded Ronise."

"Two years ago?" Merle asked.  Hitomi nodded her head.  "That was during the Great War."

"Yes, it was," Hitomi said.  "If my Grandmother had not moved us underground, we would have been wiped out.  Zaibach was entrapping seers and using their powers.  Anyone who did not comply was killed."

"What?" Van asked, surprised.

Hitomi looked at him with confusion on her face.  "You didn't know that was how the machine or whatever it was that scientist-"

"Dornkirk," Merle interjected.

"Oh, yes, that's him.  Dornkirk.  Anyway, that's how he would power that machine that he was trying to rule the world with.  You honestly didn't know that?" Hitomi asked, amazed.

Merle smirked.  "Well, you didn't know Dornkirk's name.  Everyone else does."

"I'm sure that some people don't know.  Dornkirk is such an odd name to begin with.  You can't just automatically put it to memory, you know, dearest Merle," Hitomi said.

"Oh, but sweetest Hitomi, I'm sure there are some things that would keep him applied to you, such as starting a war," Merle said sweetly.

"Well--Oh, all right.  Fine.  You win," Hitomi said, exasperated.

Merle smiled.  "Thank you."

Van and Balgus chuckled at the exchange between the two women.

"So, Hitomi," Merle said.

"Yes, Merle?" Hitomi answered.

"Are you happy to be going home?" Merle asked quietly.

"Merle," Hitomi said.  "I just left home.  I'm only going to visit the place where I once lived."

"So I guess it's true what you said then," Merle said, her voice bright again.

"What's that, Merle?" Van asked curiously.

"Home is where the heart is," Hitomi answered, smiling at him.

Van smiled back at her.  "Yes, it certainly is."

===========================================

"She is coming," the woman said to the creature.  "I can feel her."

"Yes," the creature hissed.  "She will be arriving soon enough.  We mustn't underestimate her and her dragon husband.  They are very powerful."

"But not as powerful as you, my love," the woman said to him.

The creature reached out and caressed the woman's cheek.  "My beloved Sasha, how would I live without you?"

The woman or Sasha captured his hand and kissed his palm.  "And I you, my beloved Talik."

"Soon, beloved," Talik said, "soon we will have the ultimate power and we will rule all of Geia together as God and Goddess for all of eternity."

A/N: So whattya think???  I know, I know, if I take this long on the next one, you will kill me!!  I am so sorry, but I am having such a hard time on writing these few chapters.  Hopefully, the rest will get better!!!  

Please review and tell me what you thought.

P.S.  Some people had asked me before how Van knew that Hitomi was a seer, well you see at the very beginning Queen Varie called Hitomi the 'Princess of Sight.'  That is the title associated with the seers.  Van knew that, so that's how he knew that she was a seer.  Did that help any at all???

Bye!

Angelwarriar  


	13. Dancing Fire

**Learning to Love, Chapter 13, Dancing Fire**

**Authors Note: I will be trying my best to keep the chapters coming and long!**

The four horses and their riders were all in a straight line slowly making their way down a winding, narrow path.  Van was in front, then Hitomi, then Merle, then Balgus.  The path had been that narrow for close to two and a half hours.  No one had uttered a word during that time, trying to concentrate on keeping their horse from falling to the ground and taking its rider with it.  Suddenly, the path opened up to a large open valley with beautiful flowers of all kinds and colors and with a simmering lake that went down at least a good fifty foot, and a beautiful mini-waterfall.  All of the riders pulled their horses to a stop to admire the luscious valley.

"Why don't we stop here and rest for a bit, Van?" asked Merle.

"Good idea," Van replied.  "We'll rest for half an hour."

They all got off of their horses and let them graze in the grass.  Balgus tended to the horses needs while everyone else wandered around.   Merle and Hitomi went to look at the flowers, and Van went to the lake and dipped his hands in.  He splashed the water on his face and let it drip off.  He wearily rubbed his hand down his face.  He heard Merle laughing and looked up.  She and Balgus were around the horses and she and Balgus were talking to one another.  Where was Hitomi?  Van looked around and saw Hitomi standing on one of the rocks beside the waterfall.  She was stretching out her hand to be able to touch the shimmering water falling down.  Van smiled and made his way over to her.  He got behind her and reached out his hand beside hers.  His was a little longer than hers and was able to touch the water.  Hitomi let out a shriek and lost her balance, falling into the water.  Van bent down on his knee to look for her in the water.  In only a few seconds, Hitomi was breaking the surface of the water.  Van looked over her to see if she was okay.  When he saw the she was, he began to chuckle.  Hitomi glared up at him.

"And just what is so funny, Van Fanel?" she asked him.  "You scared me to death!"

Van just continued to chuckle.

"Oh," Hitomi said, frustrated.  Then she got an idea.  She put a pained look on her face and put her left hand to her right arm.  

Van stopped chuckling immediately and grew serious.  "Hitomi?" he asked with concern.  When she didn't answer, he slid off of the rock and into the water in front of her.

Hitomi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "Gotcha," she said.

Van smirked.  "Well, milady, it seems so you do," Van said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  "The question is, what are you going to do with me?"

Hitomi put her lips by his ear and whispered, "Everything."  She drew back to where she was directly in front of him.  Their noses were touching.

"Sounds good," Van whispered.  He put his lips on top of hers and kissed her slowly.  Hitomi put her fingers in his hair as Van ran his hand down her leg.

"Uhum," Someone cleared their throat very loudly.

Van and Hitomi pulled apart.  They looked over to find a smiling Merle.

"Yes, Merle?" Van asked, still holding Hitomi.

"Balgus and I are going to catch some fish for dinner and you two are scaring them all away by being in the water," she said to them, still smiling.

Van sighed.  "All right, Merle," he said.  "We'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time," Merle said.  "I'll go and lay out a change of clothes for you."  She turned around and left with her tail wagging.  She got back to where she and Balgus had set up camp and was still smiling.  She got a change of clothes out for Van and Hitomi.

"Something wrong, Lady Merle?" Balgus said, noticing that she was laying out the clothes.

"No, Balgus," Merle replied.  "But we might want to give the two love birds a few minutes."

============================

Later that night, after the group had eaten and washed up as best they could, Merle and Balgus lied down.  Van was leaning back against a tree with his knee pulled up to his chest.  His eyes were closed.  He felt someone putting a blanket on top of him, then gentle fingers moved a lock of hair off of his forehead.  He reached up and grabbed her hand.  He opened his eyes and saw Hitomi crouched in front of him.  She had changed into a dark green dress that had wide straps on her shoulder with a little ruffle that covered an inch of her arm.  Her hair was down and flowed in the smooth breeze.  Van pulled slightly on her arm.  Hitomi went to her knees in front of him.  He kissed her palm.  He cupped the back of her neck with his other hand and kissed her gently.  She placed her hands on his chest and sunk into the kiss.  He placed his hands on her waist, and moved his thumbs up and down.  He gently laid her down on the ground and ran his hand up her side.  She placed her hands on his waist.  When they broke the kiss, Van looked down at her and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"I love you, Hitomi," Van whispered to her softly.

"I love you, too, Van," Hitomi whispered back.

They kissed again.  Then Van wrapped Hitomi in his arms and put the blanket on top of them.  Soon their breathing became slow and they drifted off asleep in each others arms.

================================

Around midnight Hitomi woke up.  She looked around and realized that she wasn't in the valley anymore.  She was in her old room in Ronise.  She jumped up out of her bed and looked around.  Everything was as she left it.  She walked to her window and looked out.  She gasped.  She was looking out of the window in the castle that she saw when she touched the Goluff.  Everything was burned to the ground.  She turned back around and saw that she was in the castle of the creature.  She saw the creature, but it was with a woman.  They were holding each other.  Suddenly, the doors burst open and in walked Dilandau.  The woman and creature turned around.  The woman looked familiar, but Hitomi couldn't place her.

"So sorry to interrupt," Dilandau said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" the woman asked angrily.

Dilandau grew serious and looked at the creature.  "They will be passing near my fort soon.  Requesting permission to pick them up."

The creature thought a moment.  "Very well," the creature replied.  "But make sure that they meet her little friend."

"Good," Dilandau said with an evil smile.  He turned and walked away.

The woman turned back to the creature.  "Is there a certain reason that you had to enlist that fool?"

The creature smiled down at her.  "He will make a great experiment to see just how strong the two of them are together, and what they will do for each other."

"Well," the woman said, tracing her finger down his cheek.  "If they don't kill him, may I, great one?"

The creature grabbed her hand and kissed it.  "Anything you want, my love."  He lowered his head and kissed her.

================================

"Hitomi!" Van called out urgently.  "Hitomi, wake up!"

Suddenly Hitomi's eyes opened.  She saw Van above her.  He was fighting a Goluff.  Hitomi sat up.  Van ran his sword through the Goluff and it fell to the ground.  Two more took its place.  Hitomi jumped up and began to fight beside Van.  She kicked the Goluff in the head two times, then she hit him under his chin.  It fell to the ground just as Van's did with a hole in its middle.  He looked at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes," Hitomi answered.  "I'm fine."

Suddenly, the lead Goluff let out a cry to alert everyone's attention.  Hitomi and Van looked at him.  In his hands was a frightened Merle with a knife to her neck.  Van and Balgus dropped their swords.  Goluffs tied their hands behind their backs.  Then one came to Hitomi.  It looked at her.

"Golen tal," it said to her in its native language.  Hitomi understood him.

"Yuk toe," Hitomi repled to him.  The Goluff grabbed her left hand and looked at her wedding ring.  Then he took her face between its strong hands and looked at her eyes.

"Vel qut, Vel qut," he repeated over and over.  He then walked away, leaving her hands untied.

"Hitomi?" Van said. 

She looked at him.  "He asked me if I was the Dragon's mate.  I told him that I was and he said 'He see, he see.'"

"What does he mean Dragon's mate?" Van asked her.

"Your wife, I suppose," Hitomi replied.  "That's how I took it.  I hope that I was right."

================================

The Goluffs led the group to the other side of the valley.  There were tents lined up everywhere.  They led them to one tent and opened the flap.  There was three poles in there.  On one of the poles there was someone tied up.  He had sandy blonde hair, just like Hitomi.  When all of them were inside the tent, the man raised his head up.  Hitomi gasped.

"Collin?" she said.  She ran to him and took his face between her hands.  "Collin, what happened to you?"

"Hey, Hitomi," the man said weakly.  All of them could tell that he was sick.  "Decided to finally come and see me, huh?"  He began to cough.  

Hitomi put her hand on his forehead.  He had a fever.  She looked at the Goluff that was tying Van to a post.  "He needs a doctor," she said to him.  The Goluff cocked his head at her.  Hitomi sighed.  "Ber tol ac muo," she said in their tongue.  Another Goluff came behind Hitomi and grabbed her arm.  He twisted it above her head.  Hitomi let out a small cry.  

"Hey!" Van said to him.  "Let her go!" he shouted to it.

The Goluff looked over at Van and hissed, but he let go of Hitomi and pushed her down beside Van.

"Are you all right?" Van asked her.  

She looked at him.  "I'm fine," she said, flexing her arm and wrist.

After the Goluffs left, Hitomi looked around.  She was surprised to find that she was the only one not tied to a post.  Van was tied beside her, Merle was tied by Collin, and Balgus was tied to a post of his own.  Suddenly, the flap to the tent opened again and a shadow fell on them.  Hitomi looked up and gasped.  It was the man from her visions.  She looked over at Van and saw pure anger and hatred on his face.  

"Well, well, well," said Dilandau, "what have we here?"

Van just looked at him with narrowed eyes.  Dilandau's eyes flickered to Hitomi, who was sitting next to Van.  He smirked.  "So you must be the one that stole the Dragon's heart."  He looked her over.  "And such a pretty little thing."

Hitomi looked away.  She didn't like the way that he was looking at her.  Suddenly, Hitomi was jerked to her feet by Dilandau's steel grip.  She could hear Van struggling against his ropes.  He forced her head up and looked at her.  Hitomi involuntarily shuddered.  Dilandau smirked.  Hitomi narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders.  He wasn't going to get the best of her.

"My brother needs medical attention.  I have a medical kit in my green bag that I'm sure you confiscated when you kidnaped us.  He also needs food and water," she said defiantly to his face.

Dilandau laughed.  It sounded like ice to Hitomi and the others.  "Well, if I were to get that, there would be a price for it."  He looked at Hitomi with a suggestive look.  Hitomi turned her head away.  Dilandau laughed again.  He turned her around where her back was in his chest.  "Come now," he said, his lips next to her ear.  "That's not too hard of a price, and you might even like it."  He licked her cheek.  Hitomi let out a small cry.

"Dilandau!" Van shouted.  "If you touch her, you're a dead man," he growled out.

Dilandau laughed again.  "I'll be sending in the things that you ordered, beautiful," he said to Hitomi.  "Then I'll be back to get my payment."  He pushed Hitomi down to the ground and walked out.  Hitomi raised her hand to her cheek and stared at the ground.  Then she wiped her hand across her cheek, and then her hand on her dress.

"Hitomi?" Van asked softly.  "Are you all right?"

Hitomi looked up at him.  She crawled over to him and sat down beside him.  She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hitomi?" Van asked again.  "Please say something."

Before she could, the flap opened and a Goluff walked in with Hitomi's green bag and some food and water.  It threw her bag on the floor and laid the food and water down beside it.  Hitomi looked at the things, then got up and began to tend to her brother.  She untied his hands and laid him down on the floor.  When she finished doctoring him an hour later, a Goluff came back inside.  He grabbed the food and water from the floor and left.  Hitomi rummaged in her bag and found what she was looking for.  She picked up a small, but sharp knife.  She hid it in her hand where the Goluff couldn't see her.  A moment later the Goluff came back inside.  He grabbed Hitomi's bag and threw it aside.  Then he grabbed Hitomi's arm and picked her up.  Hitomi kicked him in the leg and the Goluff let her go with a cry.  Hitomi landed beside Van.  She went to him and placed one hand on his cheek and the other one with the knife in his tied up hands.  She bent down and kissed him.  When she came up, she brought her other hand that had held the knife and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered for only him to hear.  A tear slid down her cheek.

"I love you, too," Van whispered back.  "I'll find you."

She ran her fingers across his lips gently.  "I know."

Van kissed her fingers as another Goluff came inside and picked Hitomi up.  He held her arm in a steel grip and led her outside into the dark night.  As soon as Hitomi was out of his sight, Van began to work with the knife she had slipped to him to cut his ropes.  He was out of his ropes in a few moments and he got up.  He went over to Merle and cut her ropes, then he went to Balgus and untied him.

"What's the plan, your majesty?" Balgus asked Van quietly.

"Well, first," Van said just as quiet, "I'm going to find out which tent they took Hitomi to, then we're going to get out of here.  See if you can find our horses and things, and you and Merle get Collin on a horse.  I'll get Hitomi and meet you at the edge of the forest."

Van snuck up to the door and grabbed the Goluff standing guard.  He wrapped his arm around his neck and threw him inside the tent.  "Where did they take Hitomi?" Van asked him.  The Goluff didn't answer him.  Van sighed, frustrated.

"Bem cer," a weak voice said.  Everyone looked over to find Collin with his eyes open and looking at the Goluff. 

"Vom wqu," the Goluff replied.

Van looked back at Collin.  "He said that he needed a little more persuasion," Collin replied with a weak smile.  Van understood what he meant.  He turned toward the Goluff and punched him in the face twice.  When he was fixing to do it again, Collin spoke up once more.  "Bem cer," he said with a little more strength.  Merle was helping him into a sitting position.  He was leaning against her.

The Goluff's nose was bleeding.  It raised its hand up and wiped the blood away.  "All right, my sister's husband, give him some more help," Collin said to Van.

Van gave him a slight grin at the name he called him since he didn't know his real name.  He turned back to the Goluff and raised his fist again.  The Goluff quickly answered.  "Jem tyu lodp," he said.

"He said that Hitomi was in the very last tent on the right," Collin said.  Merle helped him stand up, and let him lean against her.  He looked at her.  "You're pretty," he said.

Merle blushed and looked away.  She looked at Van, still holding the Goluff.  "What are you going to do with him?" she asked Van.

Van looked back at the creature in his hands.  He punched him again and rendered him unconscious.  He then tied him to the post.

"Okay," Merle said.  "That'll work."

Collin grinned at her.  "Am I dead?" he asked her.

Merle looked at him.  "Of course not," she said.  "What makes you say a thing like that?"

"Because you're frisky and beautiful," he said to her.  "You have to be an angel."

Merle rolled her eyes, but blushed all the same.  Van would have laughed if he weren't so worried about getting to Hitomi.  "All right," Van said.  "Balgus find our horses and belongings.  Hitomi and I will meet you at the forest's edge," he ordered.

Collin was looking at him strangely.  Van would have to ask him about that later.  He looked out the tent flap and saw that there was no one outside.  He stepped outside and waited until Merle, Collin, and Balgus were on their way before he began to make his way down the row of tents.  When he was a tent away from the one the Goluff told him Hitomi was in, he heard a scream.  He rushed forward and stepped inside the tent.  Hitomi was lying on the floor with a ripped strap on her dress and a bruise on her arm.  Dilandau was on top of her, his shirt off, and holding her hands above her head.  Van filled with rage and rushed toward Dilandau.  He pulled him off of Hitomi and threw him across the room.  Dilandau quickly recovered and rushed toward Van.  Van sidestepped him and Dilandau ran past him.  Dilandau picked up a sword and once more rushed toward Van.  Before he got to him, a sword apperared in the air.  Van quickly grabbed it, blocked Dilandau's attack, did a quick turn, came back around, and pushed the sword forward.  His sword went straight through Dilandau's stomach and threw his back.  He looked up at Van.  Van pushed the sword in harder and twisted it.  He then withdrew the sword and watched as Dilandau fell to the ground.  Van threw the sword on the floor and rushed to Hitomi.  He bent down on bended knee beside her and drew her in his arms.  She was shaking.  He picked her up and held her close to his chest.  He went out the tent and headed for the forest.  The others came into view.  He was twenty feet away when he heard a loud and sharp screech.  Soon other screeches followed.  Van got to a horse and put Hitomi on it.  He settled in behind her and motioned for the horse to go with a _'ha.'_  They all began to make their way into the forest.  Merle and Collin were up front.  Merle was in front, guiding the horse, and Collin was behind her, holding onto her waist.  Balgus was behind them, and Van and Hitomi were last.  Suddenly, a Goluff came out of no where and slashed Van and Hitomi's horse with its dagger.  The horse reared up, and Van bearly managed to keep himself and Hitomi on the horse.  The horse came back down on all four of its legs and took off with the Goluff in hot pursuit.  An knife whizzed past Van and Hitomi and landed itself in the Goluff's chest.  Balgus got another knife and threw it toward another Goluff past them.  There was a bridge up ahead.  It was very flimsy, but their only choice of escaping the Goluffs.  They quickly made their way across it.  When Van crossed all the way to the other side, Balgus threw him something.  It was his sword.  Van nodded his head in thanks and withdrew his sword.  He sliced the ropes in two easy strokes.  The bridge fell to the bank of the other side.  They all turned and continued on their way.  The Goluff's shrill cries followed them for a long time.

================================

Merle was sitting upright with heavy wieght pressing into her back.  It had been two hours since sunrise, and four hours since they had escaped from the Goluffs.  Collin leaned more on her back.  "Comfortable?" Merle asked sarcastically.

"Um hum," Collin muttered, rubbing his cheek against her neck.  "Very," his breath was warm on her shoulder.

Merle cleared her throat.  She heard Collin chuckle softly.  "How much farther to Ronise?" she asked him.

"Just a little more," Collin answered.

"How did you get captured?" Merle asked.

"Well, I had a vision saying that Hitomi was in trouble, so I left the village at night and came out here.  I guess you know the rest," he said.  "I got captured and had been there for a week until you guys came there."

"Oh," Merle replied.

Silence settled upon them.

"How much farther did you say it was?" Merle asked him again.

"Don't worry," Collin replied.  "You'll know."

"How are you healing so quickly?" Merle asked.

Collin grinned.  "Hitomi has many gifts."

"Boy, don't I know," Merle muttered.

"Huh?" Collin asked.

"Nothing," Merle replied.

They began to hear soft crying behind them and knew it was Hitomi.  The realization was just settling in.  Van began to softly whisper gentle words to soothe her.  Soon the crying stopped.

"I wish there was something I could do to help Hitomi," Merle said.

"I think her husband is the only one who can help her right now," he replied.

"Van," Merle said.

"What?" Collin asked.

"That's his name.  Van," Merle said.

"Oh," Collin said.  After a moment, "They really love each other, don't they?"

"Yes," Merle said, smiling.  "They really do."

"Good," Collin said.  He reached out and touched a tree as they went by it.

"What was that for?" Merle asked him.

"You'll see," was his reply.

All of a sudden, everything became black and Merle felt like she was falling.  She began to panic.

"Shh," Collin said softly in her ear.  "It's all right.  Just close your eyes and relax."

Merle did as she was told, but grabbed his hand tightly.  He squeezed it, and that let her relax a little bit.  Then she felt totally calm.  She knew Collin was doing something to her to help her calm down.

====================================

Van was going to draw his sword, but Hitomi put her hand on his.  

"It's all right," she said softly.  "It'll be over in just a bit."

Van grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  She did the same.  Van tightened his arms around her.  Earlier he had wrapped a blanket that he had found in the bag on his saddle around her.  She had leaned back in his chest and had been in that position ever since.  Even when she had cried. 

 All of a sudden the blackness was invaded by sunlight and they were all sitting on their horses in front of a tiny village.  There were huts around everywhere.  The tallest tree at the end of all the rows of huts had a hut in its branches.  Latters rose up around it and in the neighboring branches to allow what Van guessed to be an entrance to the 'treehut.'  People were walking around the wide stretch that was in between the two rows of huts.  A shout sounded out in the crowd and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the new arrivals.  Everyone dismounted their horses.  Collin walked forward.  Some children ran toward him and Collin got down on bended knee and hugged each one of them, laughing.  Van saw Merle smile.  Suddenly, a little girl looked past Collin and spotted them.

"Hitomi?" she cried.  She ran forward and Hitomi bent down and hugged her.  She stood up and brought the child with her.  Van guessed that the little girl was no more than four years old, at the most.  The little girl had a death grip on Hitomi's neck.  When she raised her head up, she noticed Van standing there.  He placed his hand on Hitomi's back.  "Who's that?" the little girl whispered to Hitomi.

Hitomi looked at Van.  "Van this is Arissa.  Arissa this is Van," Hitomi said making the introductions.

"Hi," Van said with a smile.

The little girl smiled a shy smile, ducked her head.  "Hi," she said quietly.

Van placed his finger under Arissa's chin and pulled up.  "There," he said to her.  "That's better."  He tapped his finger on her nose.  She wiggled her nose and giggled.  Soon all the children were around them.  The alduts were surrounding them as well.  The noise all quieted as the crowd parted.  A woman with light hair stepped out of the crowd and stood in front of Hitomi.  They looked at each other.  

Hitomi threw her arms around the woman's neck.  "I've missed you, Grandmother," she said to her.

The woman wrapped her arms around Hitomi.  "I've missed you, too, my little flower," she replied.

Hitomi drew back and had tears in her eyes.  

"Now, none of that," her Grandmother said, wiping her tears.  "You're liable to get everyone else started, too."  Everyone laughed, including Hitomi.  Her Grandmother looked past her.  "Who are your traveling companions?" she asked Hitomi.

"This is my dear, dear friend Balgus," Hitomi said laying a hand on Balgus's arm.  He bowed to the crowd.  Her Grandmother nodded her head.  "This is my sister-in-law and best friend, Merle," she said grabbing Merle's hand and squeezing it.  Merle smiled at everyone.  "And this," Hitomi said, taking Van's hand in hers, "is my husband, Van."  Van bowed to everyone.  Hitomi's Grandmother looked into his eyes.  Van stood still.  Suddenly, she smiled.  

"May I be the first to welcome you to Ronise," she said to all of the new arrivals.  Cheers broke out among the crowd.

"Grandmother," Hitomi said quietly.  "We must speak with you."

"Soon," her grandmother replied, placing her fingers on Hitomi's cheek.  Then louder for everyone to hear, "But first, you must get cleaned up and rest.  We will have an intu tonight for all of you to welcome the old and the new."  Everyone cheered at that.  "Come," her Grandmother said.  "We will provide you with quarters to change and rest."

Everyone began to walk away and allowed the new arrivals to follow Hitomi's grandmother. 

"What exactly is an intu?" Van heard Merle ask Collin.

"It's just like one of your kind of parties but a lot more fun," he replied.

They were all shown to their quarters.  They were all side by side.  It was Merle, then Balgus, then Van and Hitomi.  In their quarters, Van sat down on the bed and watched as Hitomi lied the blanket around her on a chair and then started moving around, inspecting the room.  Hitomi caught him looking at her.

"What?" she asked him.

Van smiled at her.  She walked over to him and stood in front of him.  "Just what are you smiling about?" she teased him.

He grabbed her hand and tugged.  She landed on the bed and Van hovered over her.  "You," he whispered to her.

Hitomi linked her arms around his neck and smiled.  Van leaned down and kissed her.  His hand ran over her bare shoulder.  He looked at it and fingered the broken strap.  Hitomi lifted his head with her fingers and kissed him again.  She rolled over to where she was on top of him.  She brushed her lips against his and pulled down her other strap.

Van grinned at her.  "I love you."

Hitomi grinned back at him.  "I know."

Van cupped her neck and brought her lips down to meet his.

====================================

Later that night, the people of Ronise were gathering in the middle of all of their huts.  A huge fire was lit and their was food and strawstacks everywhere.  Van was leaning against one of those strawstacks looking at the fire.  A shadow came in front of him, and he looked up.  There was Hitomi with her hair flowing down her back and a silver dress on with sparkles flowing down the skirt.  Merle had on a similar one on, but it was red.  Van reached up and grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her down.  She landed between his legs and positioned herself so that she was leaning in his chest.  Some men stood up and started dancing around the fire to upbeat music.  They were very fast on their feet.  

"What's this?" Van asked Hitomi.

"This dance is called the Yuter.  It stands for the thankfulness of fire.  Some men get up and dance around the fire.  Then they go out and pick a girl to dance with them," she replied.

The men began to go to strawstacks and asked women to dance with them.  Collin came over to their strawstack and reached his hand out to Merle, who was sitting next to them.  "May I have this dance?" he asked her.

Merle looked over at Van.  He smiled and motioned for her to go if she wanted to.  Merle smiled back at him and took Collin's hand.  They moved toward the fire, and Collin began to teach Merle how to do the dance.  Soon, everyone sat down, and Merle sat beside Collin.

"Now what?" she asked Collin.

"Now, a girl must make fire dance," he replied.

"What?" Merle asked confused.

"You'll see," he said.

"Where have I heard that before?" she muttered under her breath.

Collin grinned at her.

Everyone was quiet around the fire.  Suddenly, Hitomi's Grandmother spoke up.  "Hitomi will do it," she said.

"But Grandmother-" Hitomi objected.

"You can do it, Hitomi," Collin said.  "You've done it before."

Everyone began to cheer and say Hitomi's name.  Hitomi looked up at Van.  He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her.  Hitomi sighed, frustrated.  He was no help.

"Go on, Hitomi," her grandmother said.

Hitomi got up.  She stood before the fire, and all the noise stopped.  She took a deep breath and stuck her hand into the fire.  Van began to get up, but her grandmother stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.  He looked up at her.  She was watching Hitomi just like everyone else.  Hitomi withdrew her hand and was holding fire.  Then she did the same with the other hand.  With fire burning in her hands, Hitomi began to move her feet.  She danced around the fire pit with complex moves and holding her hands above her head.  Then she brought her hands down and slowly began to bring them together.  She clapped them closed.  The fire disappeared from her hand.  Suddenly, the fire in the pit took human form.  Hitomi smiled and bowed.  The fire bowed.  Then Hitomi began to dance around, and the fire danced around with her, copying all of her moves.  The fire flew into the air, circled Hitomi, then went back to the pit and became a fire once more.  Hitomi stopped dancing.  Everyone cheered.  Then four girls got up and began to dance.  Hitomi joined them, dancing to the music.  Then the girls did what the boys had done; they went to the strawstacks and picked boys to dance with them.  Hitomi stood in front of Van.

"Dance with me," she said smiling.

"I don't know how," he replied.

"Come on," she said, taking his hands in hers and pulling him to his feet.  "I'll teach you."  She took him out to the fire and began to dance around.  Van stood there.  "You have to feel the music to know how to move your feet.  Listen closely."

Van did as he was told, and his feet began to move.  He looked up at Hitomi.  "That's it!" she cried.  She grabbed his hands and began to dance with him.  Van laughed.  Collin was right.  This party was a lot more fun than the ones he was used to.

On the next dance, Van and Hitomi sat down.  Then on the one after that, two girls took Hitomi by the arms and placed her in front of the fire.  They all began to dance around.  Hitomi was twirling around when the fire caught her eye.  She stopped dancing and walked up to its very edge.  There were voices calling out to her, begging her to save them.  Hitomi began to breathe faster and barely heard Van and the others calling out her name.  With her mind overflowing with agonized voices, Hitomi stepped into the fire...

**Hope this was long enough and ended right!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!**  **I'm also so very sorry for any words spelled wrong.  I don't have time to correct all of them!**


	14. Memories lost, Memories found

**Learning to Love, Chapter 14, Memories Lost, Memories Found**

**A/N: I'm trying to keep the chapters coming, and I'm very glad that everyone liked my last chapter!  Thanks to all who reviewed!  **

The first sensation that Hitomi felt was complete bliss.  She felt like she didn't have a care in the world when she stepped into the fire.  Everything was dark and she had a tingling feeling all over her skin.  Hitomi closed her eyes and reveled in the satisfying feeling.  When she opened her eyes again, Hitomi was no longer standing in the fire, but in an open field full of beautiful roses.  Hitomi heard giggling and laughter.  She walked forward and began to see two people lying in the grass.  One was a man and the other was a woman.  The man was very handsome.  He had green eyes and brown hair.  The woman had long dark hair and brown eyes.  They were talking and laughing.  The man was lying on the ground with one hand behind his head and the other hand across the woman who was lying on his chest.

"Mother wishes for me to have an escort every time that I leave the village.  I had to sneak away just to be able to come and see you," the man said.

"She just wants you to be safe," the woman raised her head and looked at the man.  "Can you blame her?" she asked, smiling.

"Not really," the man smirked.  "I am quite a catch after all."

The woman laughed.  "And quite full of yourself."  She leaned down and kissed the man lightly.

"Temptress," the man accused softly.  The woman chuckled and brushed her lips against his.  When she began to pull away again, the man cupped her neck with the hand that was behind his head and pulled her back toward him.  He kissed her passionately.  He rolled her to where she was on the ground and continued kissing her.  The woman wrapped her arms around his neck.  The man pulled back.  "Marry me," he whispered softly to her.

"When?" the woman asked.

The man smiled.  "Now."  He bent down and kissed the woman again.

The scene changed to where Hitomi guessed it was four or five years later.  The man and woman were in the same field as before.  They had their arms around each other.  

"Mommy, Daddy," a child's voice rang out.

"Whatever she says, I didn't do anything!" another child's voice rang out.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Kids," the man said in a warning tone of voice.  The woman giggled quietly.  The man looked at her with a lopsided grin and sighed.  The man and woman sat up and looked for the two arguing children.  They came toward them.  One of the children, who was a girl with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, was soaked.  The other child was a boy with the same features as his sister, but had brown eyes and didn't look too happy.  Hitomi gasped.  It was her and her brother when they were each five years old.

"Hitomi Nyla Kanzaki," the woman exclaimed.  "You're soaked!"

"Collin pushed me into the lake," five year old Hitomi claimed.

"Did not!" the young Collin exclaimed.  "She slipped on a rock."

"Only because you pushed me!" Hitomi countered.

"Did not!" 

"Did too!"

"Children!" their mother exclaimed.  "What are we going to do with you two?"

"Well, Sasha, if you were to ask me," their father said, "I would say that Hitomi needs a change of clothes, and then we need to find out the real story."

Sasha raised her eyebrows up and looked at him.  "Is that so?" she asked him.  "Well, I'm glad that I married someone with brains, Talik."

Talik smiled at her.  "I know," he said.

Sasha shook her head.  "Impossible!  I believe it would be you that our children receive all of their wild ideas."

Talik smirked.  "Perhaps," he replied nonchalantly.

Before Sasha could respond, Talik raised his hand to Hitomi's head and pressed his palm down gently.  Hitomi glowed a bright green and when the light faded, she was in a different change of clothes and was dry.  "All right now," he said to his children.  "Who's going to tell me the truth?"

"She slipped," Collin supplied.

"I did not!" Hitomi replied.  "You pushed me!"

Collin rolled his eyes.  "Girls," he muttered.

Hitomi made a move to tackle him, but Sasha grabbed her waist and sat her down on the ground beside her.  "Hitomi it isn't proper for you to tackle your brother, and Collin, you shouldn't say such things."

"He would tackle me," Hitomi replied.  "I don't see why I can't tackle him."

"And girls are so whinny," Collin said to his mother.

"That's enough both of you," their mother chided them.  "Now what happened for Hitomi to become so wet-"

A loud thunder sounded and the ground began to quake.  The sky began to become dark.  Hitomi and Collin got closer to their mother and father.  

"Mommy," Hitomi whimpered.  Sasha held her and Collin close.

"Talik," Sasha said over the strong and loud wind that was blowing around them, "what's happening?"

Talik helped them off the ground and all of them stood up.  "Take the children and go!" he shouted over the wind.

"No," Sasha said.  "I'm not leaving you."

Talik put his hands on her shoulders.  "You have to get the children to safety, now go!"  His hands dropped back to his side.  Sasha was beginning to cry.

"No," she whispered.  A bright column of light appeared behind her and the children.  She turned to look at it, but turned back.  Talik kissed her passionately like the first time that Hitomi saw them in the same field.  

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  Then he bent down in front of his children and gathered them in a hug with an arm around each of them.  "Take care of each other," he said to them.  "Promise?"

The two children nodded their heads.  "It'll be all right Daddy," Hitomi said quietly.  "I know it."

Talik smiled sadly at her and Collin, then gave them another hug.  He stood up and looked at his wife.  Before he could say anything, though, he was thrown to the ground a few feet away by an invisible force.  Sasha quickly guided the children to the awaiting light and ushered them in.  "I love you," she called.  "Remember your promises."  Then the light rose in the sky and was gone.  Sasha then turned around and covered her husband's body with her own as they disappeared and the meadow returned to normal as if nothing had happened.

The scene changed once again and Hitomi found herself in a dark cell.  She heard moaning and turned her head.  There was her father on the floor of the cell and was in pain.  He didn't have any cuts or bruises on him but was still somehow in pain.  His skin began to turn odd colors, and he turned his back to her.  Hitomi walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.  She reached out her hands to touch him, but knew that he wouldn't be able to feel it and kept her hands a foot above him.  He moaned again and turned back toward her.  Suddenly he opened his eyes and Hitomi gave out a startled cry.  His eyes were strait slits.  They were the same eyes that haunted Hitomi's dreams.  Hitomi's father was her enemy.  

The scene shifted again to a spaced room with dim lights.  Hitomi saw her mother standing in the room looking around.  Suddenly the doors opened and Hitomi's changed father and another creature walked in the room.  Sasha put a hand to her throat and a tear ran down her face.  "Talik?" she whispered.

Her father wasn't the one that answered.  It was the creature beside him.  "Hello, my dear," it hissed.  Hitomi gasped.  It was the creature that was in her first vision.

_A young girl of the age sixteen was sitting down at the vanity brushing her hair.  She was smiling and humming a strange tune.  She had long honey colored  hair that went down to her waist.  She had on a long plain dress that went down to her ankles.  It was a light blue.  When she finished brushing her hair, she put it up in a bun similar to the one Hitomi had hers in. Then she went outside on her balcony and watched the people hurrying around the village below.  Hitomi realized with a start that the village was the place that she saw in her vision when she touched the Goluff.  The young woman turned around suddenly and Hitomi saw huge dark green eyes like hers.  Hitomi also noticed that the woman was wearing a silver teardrop pendant around her neck.  Hitomi followed the girl's line of vision and saw a huge man in the shadows._

_"Good evening, princess," the man hissed.  Hitomi recognized the voice.  It was the creature in her vision._

_"What do you want, Terian?" the princess asked boldly._

_"Why, princess, you have such hatred in your voice."_

_"You tried to kill my family, Terian.  That should be reason enough to hate you."_

_"Now, now, princess.  You were taught better than to hold a grudge.  I'm sure that your mother would be very upset with you and your behavior."_

_"What do you want from me?" the princess asked._

_"Why, just a little something.  You won't even miss it."  He looked down at the pendant around her neck.  _

_The princess covered it with her hand.  "Never," she declared._

_"Very well, princess, have it your way, but you will regret your decision.  I guarantee it."_

_"Guards!" the princess shouted._

_The creature laughed.  "You shall not be protected forever, Princess Nyla.  There will come a time when you will see me again, and then you will cry out in anguish and pain for defiling me."_

_The guards rushed through the door and the creature dissolved into smoke._

Hitomi continued to listen to the creature as he spoke.  "I must thank you for attending, my dear," he said.

"Attending what?" Sasha asked angrily.

"Why your death of course," the creature replied.  He then turned to Talik.  "Kill her," he ordered.

Talik began to move toward his wife.  Sasha didn't move.  He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her off the floor.  She still didn't move or struggle at all.  Her sight began to become unfocused, but before she died, she needed to say something very important to her husband.  "I love you, Talik," she managed in a painful whisper.  Something flashed in his eyes and he dropped her to the ground.

"What!" Terian bellowed.  "Kill her!  Kill her now!"

Talik put his hands to his head and roared.  "NO!"  He walked to where Terian was and grabbed him by the throat.  Then he squeezed his fingers together and Terian died.  Talik let his body drop to the floor and walked back to where Sasha was.  She got up and held a hand to her bruised throat.  Talik just stood there in front of her.  Then Sasha threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.  "Talik," she whispered.  He slowly wrapped his arms around her like he was afraid to.  Sasha lifted her head and put her hands on his face.  "I thought you were dead," she said.  "I was so afraid I had lost you."

"Sa-sha," Talik said.  He blinked hard a few times like he was trying to get his vision to come into focus and then looked at her again.  "Sasha," he said with his voice back.  He held her close then let her go like he had been burned.  He turned away.  "Don't look at me," he said painfully.  

Sasha placed her hand on his arm and turned him around.  He still refused to look her in the eye.  She lifted his chin with her fingers and forced him to look at her.  "I love you," she said.  "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what," she declared.  She raised her head and kissed him soundly on the mouth.  Then she looked at him.  Talik just looked at her then he lowered his head and kissed her like she had kissed him.

Suddenly the scene changed and Hitomi was in the valley that she was in when the Goddess Qurin visited her.  "Do you see now?" a male voice asked her.

Hitomi turned around and saw a red oval like the green one the forest Goddess.  Hitomi wiped the tears that had been falling down her cheeks and asked, "See what?  That my father and mother are my enemies?"

"No," the Fire God replied.  "Do you see that you must restore our world from this evil and your heart?"

"But how can I fight my own mother and father?" Hitomi cried.  "I can't do it."

"Then all is lost," the fire god replied.  "There is no other to fight them and all of Geia is doomed if you will not."

"But I can't kill my parents," Hitomi said painfully.  "I just can't."

"You must do what you know is right," the fire god said to her.  "Do what your heart allows."

"Why did you show me all that?" Hitomi asked, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  The scenes of her forgotten childhood was still coming in and out of her mind.  "Why don't I remember any of it?"

"Your memory was erased," he replied.  "It was best for your own safety and destiny.  You had to know what you were fighting against before you received your answer."

"What answer?" Hitomi asked.  Then she remembered something that she hadn't thought of since she was ten years old.

_Hitomi's Grandmother and she were exercising before their training session that morning.  "Grandmother," Hitomi said._

_"Yes, Hitomi?" her grandmother replied.  _

_"I had a dream last night that I was flying and I was surrounded by angels.  Then one of the angels began to fall.  I caught him before he fell and helped him to be able to fly again.  He looked at me and said, 'Live your gift.'  Then I woke up," Hitomi said.  "What did he mean live my gift?"_

_Hitomi's Grandmother smiled and looked at her.  Then she put her hand on her cheek gently.  "One day you will know what your gift is, and I have no doubt that you will be able to live it to the fullest," she said._

_"Grandmother," Hitomi said, annoyed.  "That isn't an answer."_

_Her grandmother only laughed._

"I don't understand, though," Hitomi said.  "What is my gift?"

"Life," the fire god replied.  "Life is your gift."

Then Hitomi began to feel the same tingling that she felt when she had entered the fire and closed her eyes.

==============================

Van stood on a cliff looking out to the Mystic Moon and its child.  He sighed.  He wouldn't be able to take this for very much longer.  He had to know how his wife was.  It had been three hours since Van had pulled Hitomi out of the fire.  They hadn't been able to wake her since, and she was in their quarters with Merle and Hitomi's Grandmother.  Once in a while Hitomi would cry out or would have tears rolling down her cheeks.  Van had never felt so helpless as he did then or now.  He sighed again and rubbed a hand down his face.  

"They kicked you out, huh?" a voice said from behind him.

Van turned around and found Collin leaning against a tree.  "Yes," Van replied.  "They did.  They said I needed a break."

Collin chuckled.  "Yeah, thought so."

Silence came between them.  "Is Hitomi happy?" Collin suddenly asked.

Van looked at him.  "Yes, she is."

"Do you love her?" Collin asked.

"Yes," Van replied.  "More than life itself."

"Does she love you?" Collin asked.

"Yes.  Why are you asking me all of this?" Van questioned him.

"When Hitomi left the village, I was mad at her," he replied quietly.  "She and Grandmother are all I have left in the world, and I didn't want to lose either one of them.  I thought she was crazy going off to marry a man that she didn't even know because a woman that she only met once wanted her to.  I just didn't know what else to be other than mad.  For all we knew you could have abused her or worse.  I didn't want her to get hurt.  We're twins, but I still feel like I'm the older brother, and I guess my 'brother alarm' went off when she told me about the arranged marriage.  I was just trying to protect her I guess, but I only ended up hurting her by being mad at her when she left.  I only wanted to make sure that she was happy with you."

"So that's why you looked at me the way you did in the camp," Van said.

"Yeah, I was surprised, I suppose," Collin replied.  He got up from leaning against the tree and held out his hand.

Van clasped his forearm and Collin did the same to him.  "Speaking of sisters," Van said, tightening his grip on Collin's arm.  "What is it exactly between you and Merle?"

Collin laughed nervously.

"Van," a voice called out.  Van looked past Collin and was surprised to find Hitomi emerging from some trees.  He quickly dropped his grip on Collin and went up to Hitomi.  He grabbed her in his arms and held her close.  Hitomi buried her head in his neck.  

"Are you all right?" Van asked her with concern and relief.

Hitomi only nodded her head.  Van leaned down and kissed her.  He then pulled back and looked at her.  "What happened to you?" he whispered.

Hitomi looked down.  

"Hitomi!" someone yelled.  Merle and Hitomi's Grandmother emerged from the shadows.  "There you are!" Merle said.  "Why did you run off like that?  Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Merle," Hitomi said.  "I just needed to see Van."

Van wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.  "Well, that's a relief."

A throat cleared behind them.  They turned around and found Collin grinning sheepishly.  "I don't mean to break this up or anything, but what happened back there, Hitomi?" he asked.

Hitomi became serious.  Before she could answer, though, her grandmother came up and said, "Let us handle this in a proper manner."

Everyone heard a crackling noise behind them and turned around.  There was a fire burning brightly on the cliff.  They looked at Hitomi's grandmother, but she only looked back at them and then moved toward the fire.  She sat down with her legs cris-crossed and placed her hands on her knees, as if she had all the time in the world.  Van looked down at Hitomi and cocked an eyebrow.  Hitomi just shrugged.  Van and Hitomi moved over to the fire and sat down.  Van leaned against a large rock that was there and Hitomi leaned into his chest.  Van wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  Merle sat down on the right of them and Collin sat down on the left of them.  Hitomi's grandmother looked at her and said, "It is time for you to tell your tale."

Hitomi took a deep breath and said, "I know who the creature is."  Everyone was silent.  "He's my father."

Merle gasped and Van tightened his arms around Hitomi.  After a moment of silence, Hitomi hesitantly looked over at her brother.  He was staring at the fire.

"Collin-" she began.

"Our parents are dead, Hitomi," Collin said sharply.  He looked up at her.  "Our father died before we were born and our mother died giving birth to us.  You know that."

"I also know what I saw, Collin," Hitomi said defensibly.  "I saw what happened.  I can even remember where we lived, our mother's rose garden, our father's love of building things, and how you look exactly like him.  I remember all of that.  I even remember how we got separated from our parents."

"Then how come I can't remember, Hitomi?" Collin said angrily.  "Well?"

"Don't worry you will," Hitomi answered back quietly.  "and when you do, I pray to the gods that you don't get stuck with the fate that I did."  A tear slipped down her face.  Van gently wiped it away with his knuckles.  His arms wrapped around her even more tightly as Hitomi turned to his chest and grabbed a handful of his shirt.  Collin got up and began to walk away.  

"Do fight what is inevitable to begin with," their grandmother said to Collin's retreating form.  Collin stopped for a moment and turned slightly toward her.  He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but turned around and continued walking.  After a moment, Merle got up and went after him.

"I apologize for any misgivings that my deceitfulness has caused you, Hitomi," she said.

"Your real name is Nyla, isn't it?" Hitomi asked abruptly.

"Yes," Nyla whispered.

"And you are the heir to the Ronisian throne, aren't you?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes," Nyla whispered once again.

"How did Grandfather die?" Hitomi demanded.  She turned toward her grandmother.  "How?"

"Your grandfather died by being ambushed on his way to the Mystic Valley.  He was trying to get rid of an object, but the people we were trying to evade killed him and stole the box from him," Nyla replied sadly.  "He did not even know we were going to have a child."

"My grandfather died protecting his family," Hitomi said.  She put her hand in the pocket of her dress and pulled out the little box that she had gotten form the marketplace in Fanelia.  She tossed it to her grandmother, who caught it with ease.  Her grandmother looked at the box in her hand, then looked back at Hitomi with a haunted look in her eyes.  "He died throwing that little box into the sea, keeping it away from the enemies that could hurt the people that he loved."  But, somehow, Hitomi knew that her Grandmother had seen all of that the moment that her hand came in contact with the box.

=======================

Collin was sitting on a rock looking up at the Mystic Moon and its child when Merle came up behind him.  She sat down beside him.  "Why are you so mad with Hitomi?" she asked him.

Collin was silent.

Merle rolled her eyes.  "Just what is your problem, anyway?"

Collin still was silent.

"Fine," Merle answered.  She got off the rock and made her way back into the trees.  Collin's voice stopped her.

"I see them," he said quietly.  "I've always saw them, even when I was little.  When I was about seven, I fell and hit my head.  Ever since then I would see little patches of a life I knew, but would never have again.  I thought it was just my imagination because I knew that it Hitomi didn't see it, then it couldn't be real."

Merle came back and stood beside him.  "So now that Hitomi sees them, you know that their real?"

"Yeah," Collin answered quietly.

"So what are you so mad about?" she asked.  "If I had the chance to meet my parents again, or even see them in dreams, I would be at least a little satisfied."

"That's just the thing," Collin said, turning to look at her.  "I've found them to only loose them again."

"What are you talking about?" Merle asked.  "I don't understand."

Collin grabbed Merle by the shoulders and brought her closer to his face.  "It's them or us," he whispered.  "And if given the choice, I choose us."

Merle gasped.  His eyes were the darkest brown she had ever seen.  A piece of hair had fallen across his left eye, and Merle reached up and gently put it back in its place.  Collin put a hand on the back of Merle's neck and gently pulled her to him.  His lips touched hers, and Merle offered no resistance.

=======================

Van and Hitomi sat in the same spot that they had been in since Nyla had excused herself an hour ago.  The fire had since died down some, but a little glow still remained.

"I have to fight them," Hitomi declared.  "I don't have a choice."

"I know," Van replied.  "But I won't let you fight alone, and I won't let you get hurt."

Hitomi turned to him and smiled.  "I know you won't," she said.  She brushed her lips against his.  When she began to pull away, Van pulled her back and kissed her more passionatly.  When they pulled apart, Van noticed a pained look in Hitomi's eyes.

"What is it, Hitomi?" he asked her gently.  "What's wrong?"

"I hate to ask this Van," Hitomi said.  "But-- but we may need the Escaflowne."  She looked at Van.  "But if you think that there is another way-" she said quickly.

Van placed his fingers on her lips to silence her.  "I don't think that there is another way," he said quietly.  "I will call the Escaflowne to help protect Geia," he looked at her with love in his eyes, "and you."  He kissed her gently and stood up.  He helped Hitomi stand up.  A rustle from the woods alerted them that someone was there.  Van and Hitomi turned to see Collin and Merle emerge from the trees holding hands.  Collin smiled at Hitomi slightly in question.  Hitomi smiled back to let him know everything was all right between them.

"We're coming, too," Collin said for both he and Merle.

"Well," Van said, looking at Collin.  "Looks like we'll get to finish our conversation after all."

Collin grinned.  "Looks like," he said lightly, squeezing Merle's hand.

Another figure came out of the shadows and stood beside Collin and Merle.  "I shall accompany His Majesty, as well," it said.

"That would be most appreciative, Balgus," Van replied.  

Balgus bowed, but said nothing.

Van squeezed Hitomi's hand, then went to the edge of the cliff.  He drew his sword and held it up.  The moonlight made the sword glow.  "Escaflowne," Van called into the night.  "Come to me."

=======================

The wind blew around the shrine in Fanelia until it found what it was looking for.  The great Escaflowne still stood in all of its might.  The wind swirled around it, carrying a voice.  

_Escaflowne, _the wind said, _come to me._

The wind suddenly ceased and all was quiet.  Then the great Escaflowne's eyes and heart began to glow.

=======================

Talik watched with great interest as the Escaflowne came to life.  The mirror that he was looking into helped him see in great detail.

Sasha walked into the room and bowed.  "My Lord?" she asked.

"It is time, my love," Talik replied.

Sasha smiled cruelly.  "So it begins."


	15. Escaflowne

**Learning to Love, Chapter 15, Escaflowne**

**Author: angelwarriar**

**Email: crystaldreamer06@yahoo.com**

**Notes: Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers!!  I really appreciate the reviews that I get for each new chapter!!  And I know that this is nothing new for me, but I would just like to apologize to all of you for my delay of chapters!!  I'm not going to complain about my life or anything, but I am working as fast as I can!!  Thanks!**

Hitomi, Van, Merle, and Collin were all sitting comfortably around a crystal clear pond that sparkled under the burning sun.  They were all laughing and joking, trying to forget what they were going to have to do soon.  Collin and Van were leaning against some trees, while Hitomi and Merle were leaning against their chests.

"Um, you guys," Merle said hesitantly when they had stopped laughing for a moment, "what exactly is the Powers of Eternity, anyway?"

"Well," Hitomi said, "we were always told of them like a story, so that we would understand them.  Once, at the beginning of time, all creatures on Geia were very stupid and were ruled by five gods.  The humans were so stupid that they didn't know how to keep warm when cold, they didn't know how to find food, and they couldn't worship the gods.  Well, one god, the god of the moon, Ywio, took it personally that the humans wouldn't worship him.  So, he decided to make the humans smarter.  He stole a little of each god's power and placed it in a rock.  He then threw the rock down to Geia, and it hit with a huge explosion.  The humans went to sleep stupid and woke up smart.  Too smart.  They found out how they got smart and decided to rage war against the gods to receive more power.  When the other four gods found out what Ywio had done, they banished him from being a god for all eternity.  They sent him down to earth to live as a mortal, but sent his spirit to be locked away."

"So the Powers of Eternity is Ywio's spirit?" Merle asked.

"Yes," Hitomi replied.  "It's his god-like essence.  His power.  With it, a person could save the world, or destroy it."

Everyone was silent.

"Hey, are there any fish in the pond?" Merle asked to lighten the mood a bit.

Everyone smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.  "It's just a question."

Collin chuckled and got to his feet.  "Come on," he pulled her to her feet.  "I'll show you."  They walked over to the edge of the pond and peered into the water.

"Thought they'd never leave," Van said into Hitomi's ear.

Hitomi smiled coyly and looked back at her husband.  "I know what you mean," she said.  

Van lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.  After a moment, Hitomi began to giggle.  Van pulled back and looked at her.  "What is so funny?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi said, still giggling.  "I just remembered something I have to do."  She got up and brushed her lips against his.  "I'll be right back," she said and went to where Merle and Collin were standing.  Van watched with curiosity.

Hitomi snuck up behind the unsuspecting pair quietly.  She stood right behind them and waited.  She cleared her throat.  The couple turned around.  Hitomi placed her hands on her brother's chest and pushed.  He fell into the water with a yelp and a splash.  He emerged from the water soaking wet and glared up to his sister.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Next time, you shouldn't push girls into the water when they're trying to get a lilac," she said with a mischievous grin.

Collin grinned back, both of them thinking back to the last day that they saw their parents in the field.  "Well," he said.  "It's a different story when the girls fall into the water while trying to get a lilac."

"Liar," Hitomi bantered.  "You pushed me."

"So," Collin grinned.  "Prove it."

"I just did," Hitomi said smugly and walked off.  She sat back down in front of Van.  He was chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her.  They watched as a laughing Merle tried to help Collin out of the water, but only succeeded in soaking him further.

============================================

The sun shone with bright vigor down on the busy village of Ronise.  The people were gathering supplies for the trip that was going to take place.  At the moment Van and Balgus were with Collin getting some weapons for the journey, while Merle was with some of the other villagers getting some extra blankets and food.  Hitomi could see all of this from where she stood at the top of the huge tree house at the end of the village.  She stood out on the little balcony enjoying seeing all of the people she loved walking around.  She was distracted by the opening and closing of the door at the other end of the room.  She stayed like she was, enjoying the view for a little longer.  Finally, she turned around and was met with a fire that was glowing in the center of the room.  Her grandmother, Nyla, was sitting in front of the fire with her eyes closed.  To the side of the fire was the little box that Hitomi had purchased in the antique store in Fanelia.  On the other side of the fire was Hitomi's two daggers and what Hitomi recognized to be her grandmother's bo staff.  It was long, at least six feet tall with a curve at the top of it.  It had writing on the middle of it and crisscross designs at the top and at the end of it.  Hitomi moved toward the fire and sat down opposite of her grandmother.  Suddenly, Hitomi's grandmother looked up.  

"I have brought you here to give you a very special and powerful gift," her grandmother said to her.

Hitomi didn't say anything, just listened to her grandmother's words.

"You will need all the help you can get when you go to face Talik and Sasha at the castle of Ronise," Nyla continued.  "I wish to give you this."  She reached out her arm and placed something in Hitomi's hand.

Hitomi opened her hand and saw a teardrop shaped light pink pendant nestled in the palm of her hand.  She looked up to her grandmother.  "Why have you given me this?" she asked.  She recognized the pendant to be the one that her grandmother had worn when she was a teenager.

"This pendant is the only thing that can harness the Powers of Eternity," Nyla said to her grandchild.  "You must keep it around your neck at all times once the Power has been transferred from the box to there.  Do you understand?"

Hitomi nodded her head.  "I understand," she said.

"Good," Nyla said.  She picked up the box beside the fire and handed it to Hitomi.  "You know what to do," she said.

Hitomi took the box and closed her hands over the pendant and the box.  A bright light began to produce from the box as the power transfer began.  It was like a sting going throughout Hitomi's entire body as the transfer got to it's height.  Then it became like a small shiver as it ended.  Hitomi opened her eyes.  The fire was still burning brightly as it was when she started the transfer, but the moons were shining outside.  Nyla was no where to be seen.  Hitomi looked down to her hands and saw the pendant that was a light pink was now a beautiful silver color.  She clasped it around her neck and tucked it inside her shirt.  She stood up for a moment and was surprised at the energy flowing through her body.  She turned her attention to the little box still in her hands.  She threw it into the fire then walked out of the room.  The box burned, and the fire died to complete darkness.

=======================================

The horses that the party of five were riding were getting restless standing in the thicket.  Van, Hitomi, Collin, Merle, and Balgus had left the village of Ronise four hours ago and had traveled a great distance.  The sun was just beginning to rise, lighting the dark morning up just a little.  The five of them were hiding in a thicket scanning the open field for any enemy activity.

"I have a bad feeling about this, My Lord," Balgus said to Van.  "Something isn't right."

"I know," Van replied, "but we have to get to the other side of the field before the sun completely rises."

The riders got back on their horses and started out across the field in single file.  Suddenly, when they had made it halfway without incident, a loud explosion erupted in front of the horses, and they reared back.  Guymelefs appeared all around the little group.  Van, Collin, and Balgus made a little circle around Hitomi and Merle as best they could.  Suddenly, a roar sounded out in the distance.  Everyone looked up and saw the Escaflowne descend.

**Sorry that it's so short, but I wanted it up tonight!!  Please read and review!!**

**Angelwarriar**


	16. Wish

**Chapter 16, Learning to Love, Wish******

**Author: angelwarriar/Kia**

**Email: goddessoflove@usa.com**

**A/N: I am going thru a transformation.  I have a new email address because I'm beginning not to like yahoo.  I am also going to have a new pen name.  It will be Kia.  Or do you think that I should just stay as angelwarriar?  Please tell me in your review!  Thanks!  Here we go! ^_^**

The sky darkened and the wind roared.  Every eye was turned to the sky as the majestic Escaflowne descended.  A loud thunder shook the earth and the trees as Escaflowne landed on the ground in a kneeling position, its head bowed, and its cape billowing in the wind.  The guymelefs stepped back a step in surprise.  A bright light shot out of the Escaflowne's dragon heart.  It traveled straight ahead and enveloped Van.  As Escaflowne strapped its partner in its cockpit, it rose up to its feet and drew its sword.

"Who's first?" Van's voice asked from the cockpit.

A guymelef stepped forward with its sword drawn.  It and Escaflowne engaged in a sword battle.  Escaflowne easily defeated the guymelef, and it fell to the ground.  Another guymelef took the fallen one's place.  It slashed out with its sword, and was blocked by the Escaflowne.  The Escaflowne pushed back hard and threw the guymelef to the ground.  It stuck its sword through the cockpit, barely missing the pilot.  The Escaflowne rose up and prepared for another opponent. This one was harder to beat.  The pilot was experienced in the cockpit of a guymelef.  Van deflected another blow from the enemy gurymelef.  He kept deflecting blow after blow.  Attacking with sword tactic after sword tactic.  Ministering punch after punch.  He didn't even see the guymelef flying in behind him.

"Van!"

Van heard Hitomi scream, turned around, and saw the guymelef with its sword drawn heading straight for him.  He reached out a hand and grabbed the guymelefs wrist.  Van leaned the Escaflowne back and stabbed the guymelef in front of him with the captive guymelef's sword.  It fell to the ground.  Then Van twisted the captive guymelef's wrist and the sword came out of its grasp.  Van punched it in the face, and it fell to the ground.  Two guymelefs stepped forward and began to spar with the Escaflowne.  Van was holding his own, but everyone could see that he wouldn't be able to for long at the rate that things were going.

================================

Hitomi bit her lip not to scream when one of the guymelefs kicked Van in the knee and made the Escaflowne fall down to a kneeling position.  If the pilots of the guymelefs kept pulling dirty tricks, Van wasn't going to last much longer.  Hitomi closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise to try to think of a way out of the mess they were in.  Then it came to her.  Hitomi opened her eyes at the realization.  It was something that her grandmother told her long ago.

_A newly thirteen-year-old Hitomi sat on a rock in front of the lake in the forest that she lived in.  It was her birthday and it had been a tiring day.  She heard footsteps come up behind her and her grandmother sat down beside her.  They were silent for a long time._

_"What's wrong, Hitomi?" her grandmother asked her gently._

_"It's nothing important," Hitomi said quietly._

_"But it must be," her grandmother replied.  "For you are usually smiling, but I've found you with a frown."_

_Hitomi sighed.  "It's just that," she started; She looked up to her grandmother_.  _"Do you think that my mother and father would be proud of me?"_

_Her grandmother blinked, then smiled.  "Yes, my dear.  I do."_

_"I mean, really proud of me?" Hitomi asked desperately.  "Would they like what I look like?  Do I even look like them?  Or how I fight?  Would they think that I fight good?"_

_Her grandmother wrapped her arm around Hitomi's shoulder.  "They would think that you are beautiful because you look exactly like them.  They would also think that you fighting skills are so good that you would surpass anyone.  Most importantly, they would love you.  No matter if you were ugly as a worted toad-" this earned a tiny giggle from Hitomi "-or if you didn't know how to fight at all.  All that matters is that you are you, no matter what."_

_Hitomi sighed and leaned against her grandmother.  "I wish they were here right now," Hitomi whispered._

_"Well, one day, child, your wishes will come true," her grandmother replied._

_"Do you really think so, grandmother?" Hitomi asked._

_"If you believe in them enough, then yes, your wishes will come true," her grandmother said._

Hitomi smiled a bit.  Even then her grandmother was trying to prepare her for these moments in time.  Hitomi took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more.  She concentrated all of her energy on one thing: a wish.  __

_I wish..._

Hitomi's world exploded with different things all at once.  She saw different sights, and with each came a new color.  Red, blue, green, white, black, pink, gold, silver came at her all at once.  She concentrated on finding the right color.  Then she found it.  The silver was exactly what she wanted.  A way out.  She reached forward with her mind and grasped hold of the silver image.  A bright light surrounded Hitomi, Collin, Merle, Balgus, and the Escaflowne with Van inside.  All of them were lifted toward the sky.  Up, up, up they went until blackness overcame them all.  Then the light disappeared, leaving only the cowering guymelefs looking to the sky in fear.

===================================

In a cold and snowy place, a figure watched as a bright light deposited four beings and a large machine from the sky.  Then the light disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.  The figure slowly stood up, dropping the wood in its hands.

"It can't be," it whispered to itself.  Then it took off as fast as it could to the place where the light had descended.

===================================

Van awoke slowly.  His whole body ached.  He opened his eyes and slowly became aware of his surroundings.  He realized with a start that he was still strapped in the Escaflowne.  He unstrapped himself and pushed a button.  The cockpit opened up, and Van fell out of the guymelef.  The cold hit his face harshly.  He pushed up to his knees and shook his head.  Then he looked around and saw only white.  It appeared that he was in a snowstorm.  He heard a groan and jerked his head around.  He saw Collin rising to his hands and knees from the chilling snow.  Van got up and went to assist him.  He helped him stand.

"Where are we?" Collin shouted above the wind.

"I don't know," Van shouted back.  "Let's try to find the others."

They searched around and found Balgus getting up from the snow.  They helped him stand.  "Are you all right?" Collin asked.

"I am getting too old for this," he replied.

Van turned to Collin with a smile.  "He's all right."

"Where is the Lady Hitomi and Lady Merle?" Balgus asked them.

"They were side by side when we were, well when whatever happened to us happened, so they have to be close by," Collin answered.

They searched around and finally found Merle.  Her fir was a mixture between white and blue.  A few feet to the side of Merle was Hitomi.  She was blue all over.  Van cleaned the snow off of her.  He picked up her arms and hands.  They had burn marks on them.  Van suddenly felt a presence coming.  He withdrew his sword and stood in front of Hitomi as a creature appeared out of the snow.  It was furry and tall.  Its fir was blue and white.  It had on breeches and a blue shirt with cut-off sleeves.  It raised its paws in the air when he saw all three men in defense.  

"Please," it said.  "I mean you no harm.  You must follow me quickly.  The storm is about to reach its peak."

Van sheathed his sword after a moment.  The creature was right.  This storm was going to get worse, and he would rather take his chances with the creature.  He bent and picked up Hitomi.  Then he turned toward the towering Escaflowne.  He willed it to disappear until he needed it again.  The Escaflowne stood and disappeared from sight.  Van holding Hitomi, Collin holding Merle, and Balgus trailing behind, searching for danger all followed the huge creature to wherever it was taking them.  While at the same time praying they hadn't made the wrong decision with where to place their trust.                                        

===================================

The first thing Merle came aware of was the fact that someone was carrying her.  She awoke with a start and began struggling to be put down. 

"Easy, beautiful," a gentle voice said.  

The voice continued to offer soothing words as Merle's panic began to leave.  She began to feel cold.  "So c-cold," Merle chattered out.

"I know," the voice said softly.  "We're almost there."

Her carrier tightened his hold on her to allow her more of his body's warmth.  A while later, she was gently put down on a warm floor.  A blanket was wrapped around her.  It was thick and furry.  She opened her eyes to be met by a pair of green eyes in a tan face surrounded by sandy blond hair.  A fire was to her left, for she could hear it crackling.  It lit up Collin's face.

"W-where?" she tried to ask.

"Shh," Collin said.  "It's all right.  Rest now."  He ran his fingers down her cheek.  "Rest."

Merle nodded slightly and closed her eyes while Collin continued to make comforting lines on her face with his fingers.  Her last thought was that she was falling in love with a man with green eyes.

===========================================

Van looked over at the sleeping forms of his wife and sister.  He was still confused as to what had happened for them to get to this snowy land in the first place, but he was willing to bet that Hitomi had something to do with it.  Those burns on her hands and arms were unusual to say the least.  He returned his attention to their rescuer sitting across from him, Balgus, and Collin.

"My name is Ginoz," he began.  "I am apart of the Wolf Clan.  We have lived here since the world first came to be."

"How did you find us?" Van asked.

"I saw the light in the sky appear and disappear.  My people like to keep to themselves, but there is a story that has been passed down for generations to the eldest child in each family.  The story says that on a night of peril there will appear a great light that shall carry five beings.  Within those five, one shall save and unite our world."

"And you think we're that five?" Collin asked skeptically.  

"Yes, for the story also states that the one will be wearing the power of the lost god," he stated.  He motioned toward the sleeping form of Hitomi.  "She wears it."

Van looked at Hitomi then back at Ginoz.  "You believe that my wife was sent here to save the world?"

Ginoz nodded.

They were all silent.  All of them watching Hitomi while she slept.  

"Where is the rest of your clan?" Balgus suddenly asked.

"They are within the mountains," Ginoz answered.  "It is where we have always lived."

"What were you doing out here then?" Collin asked suspiciously.

Ginoz sighed a sad sigh.  "Due to the circumstances, I had to leave my family to retrieve herbs for my people.  They are very ill.  Some of the children and older ones of my clan have already left this world because of the illness.  I must return with the herbs as soon as possible or everyone will die."  He looked to the three men sitting across from him.  "Please, you must come with me to my village.  This place is full of dangers.  The cold isn't the only thing that can kill."

The other two men looked at Van.  "All right," Van said.  "We'll travel with you to your village."

Ginoz nodded his approval.  "We leave in the morning."

As the men turned in Van noticed that Balgus and Ginoz slept across from one another as close as they could get to the opening in case of danger.  Collin slept with his arms around Merle.  Van gave a small smile.  He had a feeling that he and Collin were going to have a serious talk before this was all over with.  Van settled down beside Hitomi.  He wrapped his arms around her lithe form and buried his face in her hair.  Gods, how he loved this woman.  He was just now beginning to realize how dangerous this truly was for her.  He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Hitomi.  Hitomi softly groaned and unconsciously moved closer to him.  Van lightly kissed her neck and closed his eyes.  "I swear that no harm will come to you," he whispered in her ear.  "I love you, Hitomi."

====================================

In the dark and cold palace, Tarik held his wife tightly and smiled.  Soon it would all be over...

**All done with this chapter.  The next chapter is where they group travels to Ginoz's home.  I can't wait to write it.  The group will find out some big surprises!  Don't forget to review!**

**Angelwarriar/Kia**

**P.S. Should I change my name completely to Kia or leave it as angelwarriar?  Please give me some advice!  Thanks!**


	17. Two to Fly

_Title__:  Learning to Love, Chapter 17, Two to Fly_

_Author__:  Tevrah_

_E-mail__:  NightAngel852@hotmail.com_

_A/N__:  Hello!  I do believe that I've decided to change to Tevrah.  I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with this story during all of the long, long updates.  If you have any questions whatsoever, then please feel free to ask me and I'll either e-mail you with the answer, or answer in the next update! ^_^_

_Here's to all my reviewers for chapter 16:_

_Kenji__- Thanks and I'm doing my best!_

_Van+Hitomi forever__- Thanks so much!  I'm flattered!_

_Kat-Tastrophe__- Here's the next chapter!  And I just wanted a change with my name, you know?  Oh, and cute name! ^_^_

_Hitomi21__- Thank you!  I'm glad you like it!_

_Kool kat__- Cute name!  And 4 words: Thank you very much!_

_Sailor Centauri__- Thanks!  You rock!_

_Jess131346__- Cool!  Thanks and good luck with your fic!  I never liked how they made Dilandau and Celena the same person, either!_

_Aeka-himme__- Thank you!  I like all of them!_

_Sakura Scout__- Thanks!  I'm so glad you like it!_

_Pcy-623__- Cool name!  Thanks for the review!_

_Angelic1090__- Thanks and good luck!_

_White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon__- Love the name!  And thank you!  I like fantastic!_

****

@%@****

The snow crunched beneath their feet as six weary travelers walked steadily on.  The sun shone brightly in the white land as if it had not been in raging fury just hours before.  The travelers had been traveling since half an hour before the sun rose in the sky.  They had not rested.  The snow rose to their knees, so the trek was long and hard.  A big beast man with blue fir was in the front.  He was a least six feet and eight inches tall.  He walked with pride and confidence.  He had a bag slung over his back filled with different colored grasses, from Yoh, which was black, to Tevui, the rarest, which was white as the snow from which it grew.  Behind Ginoz, came a young man and woman.  The man had hair as black as raven's fir and untamed.  He stood at the height of exactly six foot.  He was a king and walked like one, proud and cautious.  Beside him, the woman had long sandy blonde hair that was in a loose braid flowing down her back.  She was five foot nine inches tall and held her head erect.  Their fingers were intertwined.  Behind the two came another pair.  They walked close together with their fingers brushing against the others'.  The man had sandy blonde hair that was cut short, but had a lock of hair that would often get in his eyes.  He was five foot twelve inches tall and was alert for anything that would happen upon the traveler's path.Beside him walked a cat woman.  She had orange and tan fir that glistened in the bright sunlight.  Her hair was a light pink that flowed freely down her back.  She was five foot ten inches tall and walked with a purpose and determination.  At the end of the string was a tall man that stood at six foot three inches tall and walked with surprising ease.  His hand was close to his sword at all times.  He had gray hair that went to his shoulder blades.  Even though they were tired, still they trekked on, trying to reach their destination before they were caught in the cold and deadly night.

Ginoz held his hand up, signaling for everyone to stop moving.  His wolf ears turned right then left.  "This way," he said after a moment.

The group followed him.  He went to a deeper part in the forest.  Soon Ginoz parted some bushes and they saw a stream of fresh water.  Everyone gladly went to the stream and gratefully drank the cool water.  

"Where does this stream lead to?" Collin asked.  

"It leads to a village that once thrived.  It is now extinct.  It was called By-tu.  It means prosperity in my language," Ginoz answered him.

"What happened to it?" Merle asked curiously.

He looked at her.  "Man wiped it out," was his reply.

"Are you prejudiced against man?" Hitomi asked softly.

"I offered you shelter, warmth, and food in your hour of need," he replied.  "Do I seem prejudice?"

Hitomi smiled slightly.  "Please," she said, "I meant no offense.  I merely wondered because I sensed a deep sadness radiating from you when you spoke of the village."

"Yes," Ginoz said.  "I knew the village well.  I used to play there when I was a child.  I was present when the men destroyed it."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hitomi said.  "But your memories shall always remain."

Ginoz looked at her.  "You are different from most humans," he said.  "You speak of compassion that you actually feel.  Most humans wouldn't."

"Well," Hitomi countered, "most wolf-men wouldn't offer shelter to wandering humans, now would they?"

Ginoz's lips turned up a bit.  "I suppose not."  He leaned down to get a drink.

"How much farther to your village?" Van asked.

Ginoz looked out to the expanding distance ahead.  "We should arrive in a few more hours.  Before sunset, I believe.  We have to continue going along this path, then we must cross the bridge to get to the cave that leads to the entrance of my village."

After the six had all had their fill of the crystal water, they once again started out on the mountain path.  Over sticks, stones, and cracks they walked.  "Lady Hitomi," Ginoz inquired suddenly.

"Yes?" Hitomi replied.

"May I ask how you came about wearing that pendant?" he asked, indicating to the pendant swinging around her neck.

Hitomi's hand subconsciously went to the silver stone.  "My grandmother gave this to me for safe keeping I suppose you could say."

"Then I take it you know of its power?"

"Yes."

"And I also take it that you've used its power?"

"Actually," Hitomi replied hesitantly, "no."

Ginoz stopped in surprise.  "No?"

"Well," Hitomi answered.  "I'm capable of handling the power, I'm sure, when the time comes, but I want to be ready before I begin to.  This was a god's power.  I do not wish to use for anything that I don't have to."

Ginoz nodded thoughtfully and began to walk again.  "You are very different.  You hold back what you think you should, but are unsure of it yourself."

"I suppose you could say that," Hitomi answered.  "Besides, if I couldn't handle the power of the stone, well--"

"You'd die," Collin input.

Everyone turned toward him while Hitomi looked toward the ground.  "What was that?" Van asked.

"If there is any chance whatsoever that Hitomi isn't the correct person to keep the pendant, and she can't control it, then she'll die."  He looked at Van.  "I take it she didn't tell you this?"

"No," Hitomi answered quietly.  "I didn't."

"Why not?" Van asked softly.

Hitomi sighed.  "Everyone is so worried right now about what I have to do.  You try to hide it, but the worry is still there.  I don't want you to worry until you have a reason to."

"You don't call this a reason?" Merle asked incredulously.

"Look," Hitomi said.  "I was handed the pendant.  I was given the power of a fallen god.  If there was any doubt, do you think that the reigning gods would have allowed such a transfer?"

"I suppose not," Merle answered.

"Then there's no reason to worry," Hitomi replied with a smile.  "Though it warms my heart to know that you care that much."

"Hitomi," Merle replied.  "You are the sister that I never had.  You're Van's only love.  We are going to care about you and worry about you no matter what.  Live with it."  She began to walk again.

Hitomi laughed.  "I love you, too, Merle."  Then she took Van's hand.  "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

He squeezed her hand.  "It's all right.  Just tell me next time, okay?"

Hitomi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  "Okay."

They all began to walk once more.  After two more hours, Ginoz stopped.  "Here is where we must walk shoulder to shoulder.  The path becomes narrow.  I will go first."  He put the bag that had been around his back and placed it in his front.  Then he leaned back against the mountain rock and began to slowly inch his way around.  When he reached the other side he called, "Lady Merle, Lady Hitomi, come now!"

Merle pressed her back to the stone, and Hitomi followed suit.  Shoulder to shoulder, they began to make their way around.  Halfway around, Hitomi heard a noise.  She stopped.  Merle stopped as well and turned toward her.  "What is it?" she asked.

"Shh," Hitomi said.  "Something's not right."  The noise happened again.

"What was that?" Merle asked quietly.

Suddenly the rock gave away and the two women began to fall.

@%@

Van, Collin, and Balgus all waited for the call to come over, but none came.  Then they heard screams.  "Hitomi!  Merle!"  They all shouted.  Without thinking, Van tore off his shirt and took a running leap off the crevice.

"Van!" and "Lord Van!" were the shouts that followed him.  The wind whipped past him as he made his descent.  Just up ahead he could see Merle and Hitomi.  Becoming very straight, he dove harder.  Then he reached them.

"Van!" Merle and Hitomi shouted for him.

When he reached them, he wrapped one arm around each of their waists.  Then he unfurled his pearly white wings.  The wind caught them as Van began to beat them.  Merle and Hitomi both wrapped their arms around his neck, holding on.  He continued to fight his way against the wind as he began to strain.  He tightened his hold on his sister and his wife as he fought for altitude.  The gap of the crevice was just up ahead.  

_Just a little more..._

'_You can do it, Van,' _he heard in his mind.  _'I love you.'_

With those words, he, Merle, and Hitomi exited the crevice.  Then he began to fly higher.  When he was high enough, he began to navigate his way easily.  He caught sight of Ginoz up ahead.  He flew toward him.  Suddenly a draft came at him, throwing him off course.  Still, he kept flying toward Ginoz.  When he got close enough, he saw that the landing was going to be rough.  So he turned to his back, and took the fall.  When they skidded to a halt, Hitomi and Merle quickly got off of him.  

"Van!" Hitomi cried.

He groaned.  "I'm okay," he said.

"No you're not," Hitomi replied firmly and pushed him down when he tried to struggle up.  "You're bleeding."

Van looked at her and grinned.  "Then fix me."

Hitomi smiled in relief.  "If I have to."  She placed her hands on his chest and concentrated.  Van suddenly reached up and grabbed her behind the neck, pulling her down to him.  He kissed her.  A pink hue surrounded them as Hitomi worked to heal him.  After a moment, the hue died down and Van and Hitomi pulled away.  Van placed Hitomi's forehead on his own.  

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

"For healing you?" she asked.

"For helping me fly," he replied.

Hitomi smiled.  "Anytime."  She sat up and stretched out a hand to him.  He accepted it and they rose.

"So, um," Merle said.  "What are we going to do about Collin and Balgus?"

They all looked to the broken rock.  Then Hitomi said, "I can do it."

"Do what?" Merle asked.

"I can reform the rock for them," she replied.

"So you've done it before?" Merle asked.

"Well," Hitomi said.  "No.  But I'm sure that I could do it if I concentrated."

"Isn't your energy drained from healing me?" Van asked.

"A little," Hitomi admitted.  "But I think that I have enough to last."

"Just be careful," Van said.

She smiled at him.  "I will."  Then she turned back toward the crevice and closed her eyes.  She concentrated on reformatting the rock and began to glow a purple hue.  Van, Merle, Ginoz, and Collin and Balgus, from where they were standing, all gasped.  In front of them stones began to move to make a solid bridge straight across.  Stone after stone came together.  Then it stopped and Hitomi smiled.

@%@

Collin couldn't believe what he was seeing.  Hitomi was creating a stone bridge in front of him and Balgus.

_'You can walk across now, little brother,'_ Hitomi said to him in his mind.  

_'Cute,'_ Collin growled back.

Hitomi laughed.  He and Balgus began to slowly make their way across the stone bridge that hung in midair.  When they had made it across, Hitomi released her hold and the stones fell to the bottom of the crevice below.  They heard the pounding as they landed.  Hitomi turned toward them with a tired smile.  "I guess I can handle the power after all."

Van caught her as she fell.  "I'm all right," she said to his worried face.  "I'll just need to rest for a bit when we arrive at the village."

"Which will be quite soon," Ginoz put in.  They all turned toward him.  He stepped aside and motioned with his hand to a cave.  "Right this way."

Against her weak protests, Van picked Hitomi up and carried her through.

"I thought we had to cross a bridge," Merle said.

"You, Lady Hitomi, and I did," Ginoz replied.

"Oh."  She looked at him.  "That was a bridge?"

Collin chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  "You have a lot to learn, beautiful."

Merle mumbled something under her breath, and Collin laughed.

After a few moments, the cave began to have noises in it.  Then it opened up.  Van looked up.  They were inside the mountain.  He looked back at Ginoz.

"Welcome to Welku."

_Well, what did ya think?  Please be kind and review!  Thank once again to all who have stayed with me through this story and the long waits!  Ciao!_

_Tevrah^_^_

_I have a question:  Who of my reviewers likes Takari, Mimato, Taiora, and Kenlei?  Thanks!_


	18. The Past, part 1

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.  I've been busy with other stories, been to New Orleans, and been doing all kinds of things!  Not to mention that I have serious WRITER'S BLOCK with this story!  Oiy!  It's been horrible!  But, hopefully, things are better now!  Here's the story!

Learning to Love

**--Chapter 18**

The Past, part 1 

Eerie silence covered the surroundings of a deserted kingdom.  Charred remnants of buildings and homes littered the ground.  The only standing building was a once magnificent castle now half-burned.  The other half was black from soot and only had one window.  In this window stood a creature with scales and slit eyes.  He stood still and stared out into the distance.  A door opened and a woman walked in.  "Talik," she said.  "The troops are in position."

Talik didn't answer. 

"Talik?" the woman asked.

"She is becoming even more powerful," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" the woman inquired.  "She couldn't possibly-"

"She is realizing the pendants full potential," Talik interrupted.  "It is only a matter of time before she comes to full power."

"She is still no match for you," the woman said proudly, "even with the fallen god's power."

"She could become the next Eternian," Talik said, turning.  "That is if she could learn to control it."

The woman walked up to him and stood a foot away.  "Then we'll have to make certain that will not happen."

Talik hissed in amusement.  "Just what did you have in mind?"

The woman smirked.  "Evil."

*****

Hitomi roused slowly.  Her body felt as if it were made of liquid.  She groaned slightly.  Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings.  Where was she?  The room she was in was made out of rock.  There was a fireplace in a part of the rock.  It casted a warm glow around the room.  There was a desk and chair made out of wood in the room.  Hitomi sat up.  She was lying on a soft bed.  The curtain that was the door parted and a wolf-woman with white hair walked in.  She had a bowl in her fur covered hands.

"Oh, finally," the woman smiled.  "You're awake."

The wolf-woman laid the bowl on the desk and walked over to Hitomi.

"Where am I?" Hitomi asked.

"You are in Welku," the woman answered.  "My name is Cora.  I am Ginoz's wife."

"Where is my husband?" Hitomi asked.

"Lord Van?" Cora asked in reply.  "He's in the square with the others.  Fidgeting, I might add."  She looked at Hitomi.  "He must love you very much to worry so."

Hitomi gave a small smile.  "That sounds like Van.  He would rather be pacing the room then just sitting around worrying."

Cora gave a small laugh.  "Ginoz is the exact opposite.  He takes everything as it comes, then just sits there like a rock."

Hitomi grinned.  

"Well," Cora said while walking back to the desk and picking up the bowl, "this concoction will help with the lightheaded feeling and the nausea that is sure to come with your condition."

Hitomi scrunched her forehead.  "Condition?"

Cora looked at her.  "You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Hitomi shook her head.

Cora sat on the bed beside her.  "My dear, you are with child."

Hitomi became deadly still.  "What?" she whispered.

Cora smiled sympathetically at her.  "Yes."

Hitomi put her hand on her stomach.  "I'm pregnant?" she asked.  It was like she was talking with herself.

Cora stood and handed her the drink.  "Drink this."

Hitomi numbly did as she was told and grimaced at the taste.  "Have you told anyone else?" she asked.

"I thought all of you knew," Cora replied.  "You are about seven weeks along after all."

"Seven weeks?" Hitomi said.  She put a hand to her head and groaned.  "Van is going to kill me."

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Cora asked, laying a furry-clawed hand on the human woman's shoulder.

Hitomi's head came up.  "Merle," she answered.  "Could you get Merle for me?  But please don't tell anyone I'm awake yet, not even Merle.  Just ask her to come.  Please."

Cora nodded.  "Very well.  I shall be back."  She started for the door.

"Cora," Hitomi called her back.

Cora turned.

"Thank you," Hitomi said sincerely.

Cora nodded and smiled.  "Things will be all right, you shall see."  She opened the blanket and walked out.

Hitomi lay down on the bed.  "I'm pregnant."  She covered her face with her hands.  "Van _is_ going to kill me!"

*****

A short time later, the blanket parted and Merle was ushered inside.  She looked at the bed and saw Hitomi sitting up.  "Hitomi!"  She ran to her and gave her a hug.

Hitomi hugged her tightly.  "I'm all right, Merle," Hitomi reassured the cat-woman when she began to look Hitomi over for injuries.  "But I do have a… situation that I need help with."

"Situation?" Merle questioned.

Hitomi nodded.  "I'm pregnant, Merle."

Merle stared at her.  "Pregnant?"  Then she squealed in excitement.  "I'm going to be an aunt!"  She gave Hitomi a hug, then backed up and looked at her stomach.  "Hello, little baby," she cooed.  "I'm your Aunt Merle."

Hitomi laughed.  "Merle!"

"What?" Merle said.  "I'm going to spoil this baby rot-"  A thought hit her.  "Hitomi Fanel!" she exclaimed.  "You're pregnant, and you have been fighting, using that—that magic, and-"

"That's the problem, Merle," Hitomi interrupted.  "I didn't know--until Cora told me--that I was pregnant.  If Van finds out, then there is no way he is going to let me finish this."

"You are absolutely right," Merle said and began to march out the blanket-made-door to find her brother.

Hitomi grabbed her arm.  "Wait, Merle.  Please."  She took a deep breath and let it out.  "I need to explain something to you."  She guided her sister-in-law to the bed and they sat down.  "All my life, I have never felt as if I were doing what I was meant to be doing.  Like there was something out there that I didn't know about, but I was supposed to know.  This is it, Merle.  This is my destiny, my fate.  I have to finish this so that this child growing inside of me can one day have peace and love for his or her surroundings not hate and fear and sorrow.  That's how Collin and I grew up.  We grew up without knowing what the world could truly be like because we were taught to fear it.  I can make the difference, Merle.  And if not, at least I could say I tried."  She looked at Merle.  "I don't know how to make you understand.  I need to do this.  Not for me, though.  But now more than ever, for the future generations that I'm going to help to be."

Merle sighed.  "Oh, Hitomi I do understand.  More than you think.  When I was young, humans burned my village because they were afraid of us.  They slaughtered my family.  All accept my two sisters and I.  My sisters escaped with me, but they couldn't run forever.  So they put me on the river and prayed to the water goddess for my safety and for me to be loved.  The river carried me to an orphanage on the outskirts of Freid.  One day, as I was gathering berries on the roadside, a carriage happened to pass by me.  It stopped and Lady Varie and Lord Goau stepped out.  Lord Goau stepped forward and offered me a ride because my berry basket was full and heavy.  Lady Varie placed a hand on my forehead, and I felt a peace inside of me that I had never felt before in my life.  They adopted me and took me back to Fanelia.  

So I do know what you are talking about, Hitomi.  I've feared the world most of my life because of what I am.  And I've learned over time and through hardships that what I am has nothing to do with it, but how I live.  I want that peace Hitomi.  The peace that I've only felt once, but never got to grow up with.  But are you willing to sacrifice yourself and the life of another to achieve it?"

"Oh, Merle, I had no idea," Hitomi said.  She wrapped an arm around her sister-in-law and gave her a hug.  "I would give anything for you to have peace, Merle, even my life.  But I do not want to give the life of my baby.  And I won't.  I will be extra cautious.  I promise.  Just please give me your word that you will keep this a secret until all of this is over, and I will tell Van.  Please?"

Merle sighed.  "Van is going to kill us both, you know that don't you?"

Hitomi grinned.  "Of course."

Merle nodded.  "All right, but your word that you won't do anything extra that will cause me to worry."

"Done," Hitomi agreed.

Merle hugged her.  "Now while that is settled, I need to ask _you_ something."

Hitomi smiled.  "You're fidgeting, Merle.  What is it?"

"Well," Merle said.  She took a deep breath.  "Collin asked me to marry him when this is all over with, and I said yes."

"Good," Hitomi said.  "Maybe the two of you can stay out of trouble if you have each other to talk to."

"You knew about it?" 

"I suspected.  When Collin loves, it's with his whole heart.  All I ask is that you make each other happy."

Merle smiled in relief.  "We will."

"Has Collin asked Van yet?"

"No, not yet.  He said he was going to when he felt the time was right."

Hitomi snorted.  "Knowing Collin it will be after your first child."

Merle grinned, looking for the world like her species.  "That's what I'm hoping."

"Merle!"

*****

Yellow eyes stared at Hitomi and Merle as they walked down the semi-street with two Welkuian guards.  Hitomi thought back to the conversation with Merle before they had walked outside--

"What's happened while I was asleep?" Hitomi asked while she looked over the suit Cora had brought in a moment before.

"Well," Merle replied.  "We've found out that not all of Welku likes humans or believes in the prophecy."

_"They don't?"_

_"No, only a certain few.  Those include the town elders and their families."_

_"What about Ginoz?"_

_"Well, he's one of the youngest town elders, so of course he was telling the truth about wanting to help us."_

_Hitomi slipped on the pants and tied them at the side.  Then she pulled on the shirt and cloak.  "Who else is there?"_

_"Well, there's Oktu, he's like the leader of the Elders and the oldest one.  Then there is Ulei.  She's the only female elder.  She's very kind.  Then there is Jinly.  He's the second oldest and rude.  But he's fair.  Next comes Quel.  He is the smartest of them all.  If he weren't a wolf-man, I would say he was related to Dryden.  Then there's Ginoz.  He's, like I said, one of the youngest town elders, and very levelheaded.  And last, there is Tyu.  He is someone you want to stay away from.  He may be an Elder, but he does _not _like humans.  I could swear he was growling at us the entire time we were speaking to them.  Serious anger problem."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Yeah.  Most places have twelve elders, but Welku only has six because half of the village was wiped out."_

_"Oh."  Hitomi looked at herself as she finished braiding her hair.  "I'm ready."_

"Be on your guard, Hitomi," Merle warned.  "We may wear out our welcome sooner than we all believe."

--The eyes continued to stare, some with contempt, others with curiosity.  A large opening, like a cave mouth loomed up ahead.  Two guards stood at the opening.  Firelight danced on the walls, beckoning.  Their escort guards led Hitomi and Merle to the entrance, and then took up a position beside the other guards.  Hitomi followed Merle as she led the way further in the cave.  The tunnel abruptly stopped as a huge room came into view.  Merle and Hitomi walked down the steps as Hitomi looked around in wonder.  There were torches along the walls and they illuminated the room.  A large table was set up, but it was low to the ground.  The Elders sat on the floor and looked at the two women as the walked toward them.  Van looked up and saw Hitomi.  His face showed relief.  Hitomi took a seat beside him and grabbed his hand.  Van gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  They both turned to look at the Elders sitting at the table in front of them.

"Lady Hitomi," Ginoz said.  "We are relieved that you are well."

Hitomi nodded her head and smiled at him.  "Thank you, Elder Ginoz."

"Lady Hitomi," a female said.  Hitomi looked up into the face of a kind woman.  Hitomi guessed her to be Ulei.  "Now that you have joined us, we shall have a feast in the honor of our visitors."

"Yes," a man agreed.  Hitomi was taken aback.  He looked almost _exactly_ like Dryden.  Hitomi gathered him to be Quel.  "It is not everyday we receive guests from the outside world.  Tell me, is it awfully horrid?"

"No, Elder Quel," Hitomi answered.  "The outside has it wonders as well as its evils."

Wolf-women and wolf-men began to bring in food.  They placed the bountiful baskets and plates in front of the table of Elders, then in front of Hitomi, Van, and the rest sitting at their table.  An old wolf-man sitting in the middle of the Elders raised his hands.  Hitomi guessed him to be Oktu.  Oktu said: "Let us eat, remembering that our bodies and the food we eat are one."  He lowered his hands and began to eat.  Everyone else took that as a cue to begin eating as well.  

Hitomi began to feel someone staring at her.  She looked up and saw a wolf-man glaring at her.  The hate in his eyes made her shudder.  She guessed him to be Tyu.  Why would he look at her so?  Did he hold a grudge against humans like some of the others did?

"Tell me, milord king," Quel said, interrupting Hitomi's musings.  "Why do you and your companions carry weapons?" 

Van looked at him and answered: "Well, we must carry them for protection."

"Goodness," Quel exclaimed.  "Do you really?  How many enemies must you have in order to carry such things?"

"Unfortunately," Van replied, "none.  Many men carry weapons because they wish to become stronger by hurting innocents.  Whereas in our situation, we must carry the weapons to protect ourselves from such men and to protect others."

"Absolutely unbelievable," Quel said.

"Indeed," Ginoz agreed.  "Things are different here.  We do not carry weapons of any kind.  It is against our laws.  That is why we confiscated your weapons at the entrance."

"We understand," Van replied.  "We only wish that carrying weapons weren't necessary in our world, as well."

"Perhaps one day, the need for weapons will be no more," Oktu answered wisely.

Hitomi looked up to find him looking at her.  His inquisitive eyes looked as though they were seeing into her heart and asking: _Are you the one to make that happen?_

*****

Later that night, Hitomi and Van lay in bed.  Hitomi had her head on his heart, listening to his even breathing.  She slowly rose up and looked at the sleeping form of her husband.  She smoothed the hair from his forehead and gave him a gentle kiss.  She silently rose from the bed and grabbed a cloak.  Wrapping it around herself, Hitomi walked out of the small room and into the walkway.  She found the village to be completely deserted.  Walking down the narrow street, she called out: "Hello!  Is anyone there?"

No one answered.

Hitomi continued walking until she came to the tunnel that led to where they had eaten with the Elders.  She walked inside and called out again, and still no one answered.  She looked around, feeling that something was off.  Suddenly, a bright light began to shine.  It shone brighter and brighter until Hitomi had to cover her face with her hands to hide her eyes.  Voices began to whisper in her ears.  The light began to wrap itself around Hitomi going faster and faster.  The voices got louder and louder, the light became brighter and brighter.  Suddenly, everything stopped.  

Then Hitomi's world exploded.

**So how did you like it?  I hope that everything was all right.  Maybe this writer's rut is over with.  (crosses fingers)  Well, let me know how it was.  Bye!**

**Tevrah**


	19. The Past, part 2

Title:  Learning to Love, Chapter 19, The Past, part 2

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

Enjoy!

***

The Past, part 2

Hitomi blinked her eyes furiously.  The dancing dots in front of her eyes slowly began to disappear.  She looked around at her surroundings and found herself on a grassy slope.  The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled in an everlasting light that stood out in the black blanket draped above her.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

"You are nowhere," came a deep voice from behind her.  She turned around quickly and gasped in surprise.  Talik came into the moonlight.  "And you are everywhere," he added.

"What—what are you doing here?" she asked faintly.

He smirked.  "Not to worry, little one.  I cannot hurt you here.  And even if I could, it is not time."

"Then why am I here?" she demanded.  "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Talik said smoothly.

"My father died many years ago," Hitomi retorted.  "You are not my father."

Talik laughed.  It sounded like a demon from hell's laugh.  "You simple child," he reprimanded.  "You don't know the half of it.  But I am not here to reminisce.  I am here to help you."

Hitomi looked at him skeptically.  "Help me?" she scoffed.  "You want me dead, remember?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," he said, "I've just come to offer some assistance before I do end your life."

"What is it?" Hitomi asked haughtily.  "Come to tell me not to squeal when I die?"

"Well, yes, that would be nice," Talik said.  "I prefer quiet deaths myself.  But what I've truly come to talk to you about is…you."

Her eyebrows rose.  "Me?"

Talik walked toward her and she had to force herself to keep from running in the other direction.  He smiled and stopped only two feet in front of her.  "I can feel what you feel," he said.  "I can see what you see.  I know everything about you."

"I doubt that," Hitomi said.

"Do you still have dreams, Hitomi?" he asked.  "Dreams about flying angels?  Dreams that you are flying with them in the great sky, with no worries or fears?"

Hitomi's eyes widened, but she remained quiet.

"But then one of the angels fall, and you catch him," he stepped up until he was only an inch away from her.  "Give me your gift, little one."

Hitomi jerked away as if he had touched her.  "Never!"

Talik laughed.  "Do not fight it, Hitomi.  I will have the gift one way or another.  I know that you are confused and afraid of your destiny.  You feel as if the whole world is balancing upon your shoulders.  Well, let me show you something, my dear."  He turned toward the meadow stretched out before them and waved his hand.  

Images began to appear.  Children with beautiful white wings ran through the tall flowers and grasses, laughing in mirth and playing.  Adults soon followed.  They all had white wings flowing from their backs.  "Draconians," Hitomi whispered.

"Very good," Talik said.  "But these draconians are different from your husband's kind.  Look very closely at them."

Hitomi looked at each one of them and gasped.  Each man, woman, and child had a pink teardrop pendant hanging around their necks.  Her hand flew to her own pendant hidden under her shirt.

"Exactly," Talik said.  "Each carries a pendant.  These draconians are known as Eternian Draconians.  They were the most powerful draconians that had ever lived."

"Were?" Hitomi whispered still watching the images in the meadow.

"Yes.  Their pendants gave them enormous power.  The fallen god's power, to be exact.  When he fell from power, the other gods split his power into little pink teardrop stones and entrusted it to one special draconian."

"Who?" Hitomi asked.

"The Wing Goddess," Talik answered.  "She was the very first Eternian.  She kept the stones very safe, but she wanted companions.  So she made more Eternians, enough for each and every stone."

"What happened to them all?" Hitomi questioned softly.

"There was a war.  The Eternians became jealous of one another."  The images changed to those of a battle.  Blood was everywhere.  Children's bodies were littering the ground.  "They each wanted more power, and whoever got all of the stones together could have the power of a god.  But only the Wing Goddess could harness it.  When all of her people were dead, the Wing Goddess took the stones and hid for many, many years.  During that time she slaved day and night until she had gotten all of the power into one pendant:  hers.  Then she entrusted the pendant to a royal family for them to guard it until she returned for it.  After that, she disappeared."

"Where did she go?" Hitomi wanted to know.  A tear had left a wet trail on her cheek from the gruesome sight below.

"Some say she went to join the other gods, to bide her time.  Others say she never left, that her soul was merely waiting and watching until the right child was born."

"Right child?"

"Yes.  When the child was born, the Wing Goddess's soul inhabited the body, knowing that one day the pendant would come back to her so that she could finally find a way to stop the power within it."

"Who was the child?" Hitomi whispered.  She already had an idea, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"You are," Talik answered.  "You are the Wing Goddess, the first and last Eternian.  You are the holder of the fallen god's power.  You can control it, and you can destroy it, but only you.  Until now."

Hitomi turned toward him.  "What do you mean?"

"I am stronger than you ever will be," he sneered.  "I will have the powers of eternity.  It is my right, my destiny."

Hitomi listened to his speech, then laughed at him.  "You think you can withstand this power?  You are nothing," she taunted.  "You merely take, but a true Eternian gives.  Do not confuse the two."  Then she stopped.  Where had that come from?

Talik smiled, if one could call it that.  "I see the Wing Goddess is making herself know to you now."

Hitomi was about to retort a comment to him, but found that she couldn't speak.  She couldn't move.  Suddenly, images began running through her head.  Images of people with wings.  Then she began getting feelings so strong that she doubled over.  She felt pride and joy of not being alone just as the Wing Goddess did when she first met her people.  Then she felt pain and anguish when the people began to betray her and started fighting for the power.

An image stopped in her mind, and Hitomi watched as the Wing Goddess, a mere white aura, hid in a dark cave and transferred the powers of eternity into her single pendant.  "You can be trusted with no one," she said softly to the pendant.  Hitomi felt the words and feelings in her mind.  The Wing Goddess was sad and determined.  "I will trust your great power to no one again, save myself.  You will be protected, and one day I will return for you.  When I do, I will destroy you."

Suddenly, the image faded away and Hitomi stood up, panting.  She finally understood what she had been waiting for all of her life.  This was her destiny. She was the holder of the powers of eternity.  She was the Wing Goddess.

Understanding filled her with power.  When she looked up at Talik, her eyes flashed.  "You will never get the power," she declared.

Talik sneered.  "Even though you have become the Wing Goddess once again, you are still a simple child.  You don't even understand that I brought you here just so that you could remember everything."

"I know it," Hitomi said.  "You want the power, but you also want me at my best, do you not?  So then you will know for certain that if you beat me, then you are the true owner of the powers of eternity."

"Very good," Talik said.

"You will never beat me," Hitomi said.  "Never will I watch as the world destroys itself for this power.  I will die first."

"Oh, but you will," Talik said.  "You will.  And you will come to me, I'll not come to you."

"How do you plan on getting me to do that?" Hitomi wanted to know.

Talik waved his hand over the meadow once again.  The images that came up this time were of Welku.  It was under attack.  She saw soldiers filing in through the opening and attacking everything in its path.  Welku was being slaughtered.  

Talik leaned down by Hitomi's ear.  "Save them," he ordered.  "Come to me."

"Yes," Hitomi said.  "I will come.  And I will kill you when I get there."

Talik smiled and mock bowed.  He began to disappear.  "I look forward to it, Wing Goddess."  Then he was gone.

A shock went through Hitomi and she closed her eyes.  When she opened them, she was back in Welku again.  She knew what she had to do.  She rushed back to her quarters and found Van still asleep where she had left him.  She hurriedly undressed and then redressed into a tight dark green suit that she had brought from Ronise.  She fastened her daggers at her hips.  She looked ready to do battle.

Going over to Van, she leaned over him and gently kissed him on the lips.  "I will love you forever.  No matter what happens today.  You will always have my heart."  Giving him one last look, she left the hut and didn't turn back.

She walked to the entrance.  She didn't trust Talik.  It saddened her to know that this humble village would experience a battle because of a war that started long ago.  Stepping outside of the cave that led to Welku, she turned back and placed her hands on the side of the mountain rock.  "Hold," she ordered.  The mountain didn't make a sound, but Hitomi knew that it would obey her and not let anyone into the village.

Turning to the open spaced sky that was slowly allowing the sun to rise, she closed her eyes and concentrated.  Her pendant, now in plain view to everyone, began to glow.  A wind began to blow around her, making her loose hair fly in every direction.  A light surrounded her, and she felt the pure power from the pendant.  Her whole body felt empowered and stronger.  When the light reached its brightest, it stopped and disappeared.  

Hitomi opened her eyes and found herself in front of a blackened run-down castle.  She could feel that Talik was inside.  She took a deep breath and stared at the castle.  Suddenly, her eyes flashed.

Let the final battle begin.

I know it was kind of short, but the next chapter should be the last chapter of this story!  Can you believe it?  My first baby is almost finished!  I could cry, but I won't!  I know that there wasn't a lot in this chapter, but the next chapter should finish everything.  It will even have a mini-epilogue at the end of it!  

Well, I still hope you enjoyed it!!  Love you guys!

Tevrah


	20. The Final BattleEpilogue: The Gift

Title:  Learning to Love, Chapter 20, The Final Battle/Epilogue: The Gift

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

A/N:  This is the last chapter!  Can you guys believe it?!  My very first Escaflowne story is complete!  I hope you guys enjoy it!!!

***

Chapter Twenty: The Final Battle

Something was wrong.

Van awoke to a feeling of dread.  He immediately reached over to find Hitomi.  His hand felt only the empty pillow and sheets.  Jerking up in bed, he looked around the room in a panic.  Where was Hitomi?  

He jumped out of the bed and rushed to the entrance.  Pulling back the hanging down door, he stuck his head outside to find everything normal.

Coming back inside, he made himself calm down.  Hitomi was around here somewhere; he just had to figure out where.  The open chest at the end of the bed caught his eye.  Panic slowly rising in his chest, he walked over to it and looked at the contents inside.  

It was empty.

No!  He buried his face in his hands.  

Hitomi…

Screams came from outside the hut.  His head snapped up and he rushed outside.  The people of Welku were running and screaming, all looking for a place to hide.

"Van!"

He turned around to see Merle running to him.  "Merle!"  He ran to his sister.  "What's happening?"

Merle shook her head.  "I don't know!  I just woke up to hear people screaming!"

"Lord Van!" Balgus called.

Van turned and made his way to where Balgus stood.  "What's happening?" he repeated to his general.

"It appears we are under attack," Balgus answered.  "Come this way!"  He led them through the cave to the entrance of Welku.  The elders were all gathered around watching something going on from the outside.  Collin was with them.

"There is an army with many weapons out there," Ginoz explained.

Van looked out.  True enough, the entire ground and sky was covered with an army.  There was no way that Welku would be able to survive an attack from the likes of that.  Then he noticed something.  "Why aren't they attacking?"

"That's what we want to know," Ginoz said.  "They are just sitting there."

Collin's eyebrows drew together.  "Maybe…"

"What is it, Collin?" Merle asked.

He walked up to the entrance and hovered his hands over the rock.  "Just maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Van demanded.

Collin placed his hands on the rock and gasped in surprise.  He stumbled back a moment later.  Merle rushed up to him.  "Collin!"

"I'm all right," he gasped.  "Hitomi…"

"Hitomi what?" Van asked.  He grabbed his brother-in-law by the shirt and pulled him up.  "Where is she?"

"She's gone!" Collin said.  "That's the reason why the soldiers can't get in.  Hitomi placed a sort of spell on the mountain that won't allow anyone to get in or out."

Van let go of Collin and turned toward the entrance.  He rushed toward it only to be thrown back by an invisible force.  The other's rushed to him.  "Are you all right, Van?" Merle asked.

"Hitomi…" he whispered.  He stood up.  "We have to find a way to break her spell!"

"You don't understand," Collin said.  "She put the spell to protect the people of Welku while she went to face Talik.  She did this to keep everyone safe; she did it out of love.  A spell made from love can't be broken."

"No!" Van shouted.  He pushed Collin away and started to run to the entrance again.  He was stopped by Balgus putting a restraining hand on his arm.

"You mustn't do anything foolish, milord," Balgus said.  "We will find a way to get to Milady Hitomi, but you must be level-headed.  You must think.  No one deserves to die because of emotional actions."

"And besides," Merle added, "I'm sure that Hitomi is around here somewhere.  We just have to find her."

"I'm telling you, Merle," Collin said, "she's gone.  I saw the light take her away."

"No," Merle denied, shaking her head.  Tears made her voice thick.  "She wouldn't leave.  She promised that she wouldn't do anything…"

"Why would she promise you that, and then leave anyway?" Van asked quietly.

"Because of the baby!" Merle blurted.  She slapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Van fearfully.

"Baby?" Van whispered.

Merle nodded and removed her hands, letting them hang down at her side.  "She's pregnant, Van, and she promised me that she wouldn't do anything that would put the baby in danger, so there must be some kind of mistake.  There just has to be."  She felt Collin wrap his arms around her and pull her to him.  She buried her face in his chest.  She didn't want to see Van's reaction.

Van concentrated on breathing.  Hitomi was pregnant.  And she was gone.  She went to fight a man who wanted her dead.  He clenched his fists.  Why did she go?  "We have got to find a way out of here," he said decisively.  "I have to find Hitomi."

"I may know a way," Ginoz said.  "There—"

"You brought this on us!" 

Everyone turned to see Tyu standing behind them.  His sword was pointed at them.  "You humans brought this on us!  And I will see that you pay!"

He charged toward Van with his sword aimed for Van's heart.  Van was too stunned to move.  He was suddenly knocked to the ground with a heavy force and landed facedown on the earthen floor.  Merle screamed.  Everything happened too fast for him to comprehend it all.  When he lifted his face, he found Ginoz and Collin restraining Tyu, Merle leaning over Balgus, and Balgus was lying on the ground with blood pooling from the wound in his chest.

"Balgus?" Van said, moving to kneel down beside Balgus's head.

Balgus's head turned his way, and Van saw the life leaving his mentor and friend.  His eyes were slowly growing dim.  "L-lord Van," Balgus managed to say.  "You must r-rescue th-the queen.  She is the savior of the world, b-but she is so fragile.  She will protect the world, b-but she needs you to love and protect her."

"Balgus," Van whispered.

"Do not worry, m-milord," Balgus said.  "My time has ended, while yours is only beginning.  I have been honored to be called your general and your friend.  Your parents would have been proud."  The light in Balgus's eyes went out.

A tear slipped down Van's cheek.  "Balgus?"  He grabbed the big man and brought him to his chest, mourning for his friend.  Saying goodbye was a terrible thing.

After a few minutes, Van lay Balgus's body back down on the ground and closed the man's eyes.  There was no use mourning over an empty shell.  Van stood up and took a deep breath.  He looked over to Ginoz and Collin, deliberately keeping his gaze from Tyu.  

"You said there was another way out?" Van asked Ginoz.

Ginoz slowly nodded.  "Yes.  It will take a little work getting to, but it should lead you straight out if it isn't being protected as well."

Van nodded.  "Show me."

Ginoz handed Tyu over to some other wolf-men and began walking out of the cave beside Van.  "You good for nothing humans!"  Tyu shouted.  "You bring chaos and destruction wherever you go!  You will kill us all!"

Van stopped and turned around.  There was no emotion in his voice when he answered Tyu.  "You say we humans are so destructive, but it wasn't one of us that killed Balgus."  He turned and walked away, ignoring the rest of Tyu's insults.

"It's at the back of the village," Ginoz explained.  "It will require some climbing and it's barely visible when you are up there on the ledge.  Still, it should lead you straight to the top of the mountain."

Van nodded.  "I'll find it."

Ginoz led him through the village to the very back.  Then they went into a small cave, much like the entrance, only Van and Ginoz had to crouch down to walk.  Ginoz came out first, then Van.  Van stopped and stared.  The room they entered was as big as the mountainside.  It was huge.  It was completely earthen, but jewels sparkled, giving the room a glow.

"It is this way," Ginoz said.  He led Van to the farther side and pointed straight up.  "There it is."

Van followed the wolf-man's claw, but didn't see a thing.  "All I see is rock," Van said.

"Don't worry," Ginoz said.  "It's there.  Now when you get there, you'll have to move some of the rock and dirt out of your way so that you can get through."

"All right," Van said.  He clasped Ginoz at the elbow.  "Thank you for all you've done for us."

"It was an honor, your majesty," Ginoz said.  Then he bent down and clasped his hands together.

Van placed his foot in Ginoz's clasped hands and was picked up over Ginoz's head.  Grabbing hold of a rock, Van placed his feet and hands in footholds in the mountainside.  Steadily he climbed, losing his grip once, but quickly regaining his footing.  When he had almost climbed up the entire wall, with his arms quivering and his legs growing weak, he spotted a small hole of light.  This was it!  

Getting a good hold with one hand, he used the other to move the dirt and rocks from the space, making it big enough for his body to slip through.  With the hole a big enough size, Van grabbed the sides and hoisted himself through.  He had to make the hole as he went, moving the dirt and rocks to one side.  Then he began to encounter snow.  He was getting close to the outside of the mountain.  That gave him new strength and he began to work faster and harder, until he knocked away a hole to filter sunlight through.

He checked to see if the hole was protected.  His hand went against it only to be shocked and knocked back.  Van took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  He couldn't get through.  His mind wandered to Hitomi.  He needed to get to her.  He wouldn't let her fight this battle alone.  He refused to!

Raising his head, he stared at his only means of escape.  "I know Hitomi told you to protect us," he said softly, "but I need to protect Hitomi.  Please, just let me out.  I can't let her die.  I need her."  Stretching out his hand, he put in one last plea.  "Please…"  His hand went through.  Van sighed in relief.

He wiggled the rest of the way through until he was completely outside.  When he stood up and turned toward the hole, he found it covered up with snow.  Van smiled.  The mountain may have let him out, but that was it.  Turning back around, Van planted his feet apart firmly and raised his sword.  He cried only one word:

"Escaflowne!"

***

Hitomi pushed open the massive door that led to the inside of the castle.  It didn't make a sound.  Slipping inside quietly, she looked around.  There were no guards.  That didn't surprise her.  When you were as powerful as Talik, you didn't need guards to keep you safe.  Reputation alone was enough to keep everyone away.

The inside of the castle was so dreary, more so than anything she had ever seen before.  It truly looked like the home of a monster.  She continued walking down the hall.  As she turned the corner she had to stop, though.  There was only one door and it was at the very end of the hall.

Come to me… 

Hitomi closed her eyes.  She wouldn't rush into a trap.  Placing a hand on her stomach where her unborn child lay, she prayed to the gods, asking for their strength, guidance and protection.  Then she prayed for Merle and Collin, that they may one day find happiness.  Next came the inhabitants of Welku and Ronise.  She prayed that they may be able to finally live in peace one day without having to hide themselves from the outside world.  Finally she prayed for Van.  She prayed that he would forgive her in what she was doing and would live a happy and peaceful life no matter what the outcome of this battle would be.

Opening her eyes she stared at the door in newfound determination.  This battle wasn't about just her anymore, it was about everyone she loved.  And where her loved ones were threatened, she would fight with everything in her being.  Even if it meant her death.

She walked to the massive door and pushed it open.  She could feel the evil there.  It was like one big circle room, and completely dark.  So dark that Hitomi could barely see.

"You've finally made it, I see."

Torches lighted one after the other around the room until the entire room was filled with light.  A woman came out of the shadows.

Mother… 

Sasha Kanzaki stared at her daughter with open contempt.  "It took you long enough to get here," she said.  "I'd almost given up on waiting for you."

"I don't want to fight you," Hitomi said.

Sasha smirked.  "Well, that's too bad, because I have my orders to eliminate you.  And I always follow orders."

"Don't you remember me?" Hitomi cried.  "I'm your daughter!  Why would you fight me?"

Sasha shrugged.  "I just do as I'm told.  Now draw you weapons."  She took out two daggers and held the up.

Hitomi did the same.  "Please," she pleaded one last time.  "Don't make me do this."

Sasha attacked.

Hitomi parried the blow and circled around.  She would try to disarm the other woman.

As if Sasha knew what Hitomi were thinking, she smirked and took another step forward.  She began slashing down.

Hitomi went on the defensive.  She wouldn't be able to disarm Sasha because she was too busy trying to stop her from killing her own daughter.  Hitomi looked for a weakness in the woman's fighting stance.  Everyone had one.

There!

She could tell that Sasha was keeping her knees straight instead of bent.  Hitomi faked a blow, and kicked her in the knee.  Sasha fell down hard.  Hitomi kneeled down and put her blade at the woman's throat.  She hesitated.

"Hitomi," Sasha whispered.  "Please.  Don't hurt me.  I've been hurt so much.  You wouldn't hurt you mother, would you?"

Hitomi hesitated even more.  Sasha smirked and lashed out, making Hitomi fall backwards.  She leaned over the girl.

"You should have killed me," Sasha said.  "Because now you're going to die."  Sasha brought her blade up, preparing to strike.

Hitomi plunged her knife through her mother's middle.  For a moment everything stood still.  Hitomi watched in slow motion as her mother fell back to the ground.  Hitomi scrambled up and leaned over her.

"Mother," she whispered tearfully.  "I'm so sorry, mother.  Please forgive me."

Sasha looked at her daughter with clear eyes.  "My little girl," she whispered.  "You saved me."  She brought a hand up and placed it on Hitomi's cheek.  "You're so beautiful, just like I always imagined you to be."

Hitomi was crying and her mother's face was blurry.  She wiped her tears and saw her mother's eyes glazing over.  "I love you, mama."

Sasha looked at her daughter with tears running down her cheeks.  "I love you too, baby."  And with those final words, Sasha Kanzaki died in her daughter's arms.

"Mother?" Hitomi said.  "Mother!"  She laid her head on her dead mother's chest and cried her heart out.

Suddenly she was thrown all the way across the room by an invisible force.  She shook her head to clear her blackened vision and looked to the middle of the room.  Her father was holding her mother's body close.  A mournful cry passed through the monster's lips.  He kissed his wife gently.  "Goodbye, my love."

He brought his head up and growled at Hitomi.  "You killed her!" he shouted.

"It was an accident!" Hitomi cried.  Tears were running down her cheeks.  "I didn't want to!"

Talik slowly stood and his eyes filled with hatred.  "You killed her!"  He shot a fireball out of his hand.

Hitomi dodged it just to be bombarded with another and another.  He kept shouting at her and cursing her.  Hitomi got a sharp pain in her chest every time he said something until it became almost unbearable.

"You murderer!"

That did it.  She slowly stood from where she was on the ground and glared at him.  "I'm not the murderer!" she shouted.  "You are!  You kill innocent people, and only take, never giving!  Murderer!"  

She began to glow a bright gold.  Her pendant floated up, bringing her with it until her feet were a yard off of the ground.  She felt a pinch in her back and ached to relieve the pressure.  Beautiful white wings sprang out and she arched her back.  The pain quickly went away.  The light surrounding her slowly died until it was only a dim aura surrounding her body.  Her wings enveloped her form as her feet touched the ground.  And when she brought her head up, Talik felt true fear.  Her eyes were a glowing emerald; no other color was to be seen was present.  So deep was his fear that he even took a step back.  She looked like an avenging angel.

Hitomi palms began to glow with unrestrained power.  She was no longer a human.  She was a goddess.

The wing goddess.

***

Van stood on the Escaflowne as he maneuvered it in the sky.  In the distance he could see a castle top.  He could feel that Hitomi was in trouble.

Please be all right, he prayed.  Please.  I can't live without you.  Please be all right.

Forgive me… 

Hitomi's voice floated by on the wind.  Van held back tears.

"I'm coming, Hitomi," he whispered as the castle got closer and closer.  "I'm coming."

***

Hitomi fired a blast at Talik through her hands.  He dodged and returned fire.  They continued the parry of blasts until one of his and one of hers met in the middle and created a large explosion.  The two opponents flew back and were knocked against a wall.

Hitomi opened her eyes to see large blocks of stone from the ceiling littering the ground.  She looked at Talik across the room.  "Why must we fight?"

Talik sneered.  "I will have your powers, little goddess!"

Hitomi sighed.  "This power is too much for anyone, save myself.  Anyone who uses it will become corrupted by it.  It happened once, and I will never let it happen again."

Resolutely, she stood up and stretched her wings out.  She held her glowing pendant up and whispered, "You bring only destruction.  It is time for you to be destroyed."  She balled it in her fist and held it tight.  She concentrated all of her energy into her hand.

"No!" Talik yelled and began running to her.

The power erupted from her hand and a column of light appeared, enveloping the castle.  It exploded through the ceiling.  Hitomi's hand began to burn, but she held on as tight as she could.  She gritted her teeth together.  The light peaked, then died down.  Hitomi opened her hand and ashes fell out.  The imprint of the teardrop pendant was forever burned in her hand.

The castle began to shake.  Hitomi fell to the ground.  The walls and ceiling began to fall.  Hitomi looked over to Talik and saw a human man lying on the floor.  She ran over to him, dodging falling stones.  She turned him over.

"Father?"

Talik opened his eyes and his emerald green orbs stared at Hitomi.  "Daughter," he said faintly.  "Thank you…"  He closed his eyes and died.

Hitomi held him to her chest and cried.  "Papa…"

"Hitomi!"

She looked up and saw the Escaflowne in the sky.  With one last look at her father's body, she stood up.  Spreading her wings wide she began to flap them.  She was lifted off of the ground and flew up.  She dodged falling rocks and stones trying to get to Van.  She saw him stretch his hand out to her and she did the same.

Suddenly a flying rock hit her on her wings and she began to fall.  She closed her eyes, but was caught in strong arms.  She opened her eyes to see Van with his own wings out.  He lifted her up and landed on the Escaflowne.  Then he flew them away from the scene.

When Hitomi looked back, she saw the entire castle collapse.  She closed her eyes and felt Van's arms tighten around her.  She buried her face in his chest and began to cry.

It was finally over.

*****

Epilogue: The Gift

Hitomi breathed deeply.  She gritted her teeth together as another pain came to her.  She groaned.

"Push, milady!" the midwife ordered.

Hitomi pushed as hard as she could, leaning back into the maid holding her up in a sitting position.  She let out a painful cry.  "I can't!"

"You must, milady!" the midwife said.  "You must!  Please, just one more push!"

Hitomi gathered all of her remaining energy and gave a final push.  A small cry greeted her a moment later.

"You have a son, milady!" the midwife exclaimed.  "You have a beautiful baby boy!"

Hitomi was allowed to lean back on the bed and tears of joy and relief slipped out.  She closed her eyes listening to her baby's cry, thinking it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard.  A moment later, she felt someone take her hand.  She opened her eyes.

"Hey," Van said hoarsely.

Hitomi smiled at him weakly.  "Hey."

Van looked at the midwife who was holding a small bundle to her chest.  She smiled at the royal couple and handed them their son.  Hitomi held her baby close and looked at Van.  He had on the biggest smile she had ever seen.  Hitomi looked at the baby again.  He had a tuft of black hair, showing he was going to look like his father.  Van smoothed his hand over his son's head.

"Thank you, Hitomi," he whispered.  "Thank you for this gift."

Hitomi looked at him and smiled.  The baby moved, drawing her attention once more.

Life was beautiful.

That's it, folks!  Thanks for every one who stuck with it!!  Love you guys!  Bye!


End file.
